


Carnal Descent

by MCMoore, Teriah8



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Messa - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teriah - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMoore/pseuds/MCMoore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriah8/pseuds/Teriah8
Summary: Mariah is a spunky reporter, who's family caters to the vampire world of Genoa City.Tessa's an enforcer for the Vampire High Council, in Genoa City to clean up a mess.But will a dark secret from Tessa's past get Mariah killed. Or will Tessa's love be enough to save her.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah is a spunky reporter, who's family caters to the vampire world of Genoa City.
> 
> Tessa's an enforcer for the Vampire High Council, in Genoa City to clean up a mess.
> 
> But will a dark secret from Tessa's past get Mariah killed. Or will Tessa's love be enough to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story and outline were put together by Me and Teriah8, but the writing was me. Though she did read through it and suggest some changes and fix some of my commas.
> 
> Please know that this is planned out for 10 chapters, and I am taking care and time to write each one.
> 
> This is the Introduction. It contains information that will explain actions and reactions throughout the book.

**Introduction**

 

Mariah sat in a booth at the Underground, nursing a glass of red wine, and thinking about the date she had just finished. It had been an epic failure, not just because of her date, but because she had felt like she was being watched. It wasn’t the first time she had felt it either. For months there had been the feeling that a shadowy figure was just outside of her view…watching.

“You got something on your mind?” Noah said, as he slid into the booth beside her.

“Just a bad date is all.” Mariah replied, not wanting to let on to her suspicions.

“You would think that by dating both men and women, that you would be able to get lucky a little easier than the rest of us.” Noah laughed, as he made his usual crack about Mariah’s bisexuality. He had been incredibly supportive when she had come out, but he still liked to give her a hard time about her utter inability to find, and keep, a boyfriend or girlfriend.

“It just means I have twice as many options of striking out.” Mariah clapped back, with a smirk and a giggle. “You don’t seem to be notching your bedposts too regularly either.”

“I just don’t publicize my conquests.” Noah replied.

“Conquests?” Mariah scoffed. “You live down the hall from me, I think I would notice conquests.”

“I can be discreet.” Noah smiled.

Even though Mariah was older, Noah had always acted like her big brother. It had all stemmed from the loss of their sister, Mariah’s twin, Cassie. Cassie had been killed in a car accident when the girls were fourteen.

Mariah remembered that day vividly. The girls had snuck out to a party, a boy Cassie liked, Daniel, had invited them. Mariah hadn’t wanted to go, but she had always followed Cassie when it came to social situations. Cassie was the outgoing one, whereas Mariah was socially inept. Opposites, but two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly. They were yin and yang…inseparable. They shared a love that went back to the womb, and when Cassie died, part of Mariah died, too.

There was a lot of alcohol at the party. Mariah was not happy about it, so she tried to convince Cassie to leave. Cassie, on the other hand, had found Daniel passed out and decided she would try and drive them home. Mariah had argued with Cassie, at one point even taking the keys to Daniel’s car. Mariah told Cassie she thought it was a bad idea, that this would end badly. They were both angry and said hurtful things. Finally, in tears, Mariah gave Cassie the keys back, and returned to the party.

What followed was a whirlwind of emotions and trauma. There was a crash, which only slightly injured Daniel. Cassie’s side of the car had taken most of the damage, caused by the tree she had wrapped the car around, both teens were transported to the hospital.

Mariah never left Cassie’s side. Spending the remaining hours of Cassie’s life begging for a miracle. A miracle that never came. Cassie died from her injuries the next day.

The moment Cassie took her last breath, Mariah felt her heart stop, but she did not cry. It was the middle of the night when Mariah awoke, chest tightening as she relived their last conversation, that she finally cried. The glow of the red taillights as Cassie drove away, the argument, Mariah’s eventual surrender, they all haunted her dreams and her waking thoughts. And, that is when the tears came, and they came in droves. That glow still haunted her, but she only cried at night, and always alone.

Noah had been ten when Cassie died. The tragedy had almost destroyed their mother, Sharon. It was something that they all carried with them to this day.

“Where’d you go?” Noah asked, noticing Mariah’s solemn look on her face. He recognized it. “Cassie?”

“Yeah.” Mariah forced a smile and shook her head. “I’ll be fine. I need to get going soon. I have a deadline tomorrow.”

As Mariah looked up, a familiar figure was crossing the bar. Lola, who had an office in the back, smiled that alluring smile and flipped her hair like she was auditioning for a Pantene commercial. Granted she was gorgeous, but her proclivities for a new woman every night, made Mariah cringe. Not that Mariah was a prude, she just wanted to find someone who only wanted her, and who, in return, she wanted with her whole heart.

“Hey Red.” Lola had started calling Mariah “Red” one night when the two of them had sat in this very booth and Mariah had drank way more than she should have. Lola, being the flirt, she was, had flirted with Mariah, even touched her hand here and there, but had, in the end just winked and said ‘Good night Red.”

“Hi Lola, who’s tonight victim?” Mariah smiled and gestured to the bar full of patrons.

“No one tonight, but maybe I can call on you later if your brother won’t chop my head off.” Lola smiled as she slid two fingers across her throat in a cutting motion.

“You know better.” Noah piped in. “And do you have to flirt with my sister in front of me.”

Noah had developed a crush on Lola when he was younger, but soon found out that Lola was not for him. First, because she only dated women. Second, because she was a vampire. Not just any vampire mind you, the High Council’s Regional Enforcer.

Lola slid into the booth next to Mariah, sliding her arm around her as she did.

“You know doing it in front of you is what makes it so much fun.” Lola grinned at Noah, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Hey, I am more than just some fuzzy mouse for you to bat around in front of my brother.” Mariah protested. Without warning her eyes caught a glimpse of someone walking into the bar, and she felt herself shift in her seat. A sigh escaped her lips before she realized it.

Noah looked up towards the door as a raven-haired beauty walked in. She was dressed in black leather pants with a white Rolling Stones t-shirt. She had a black leather jacket on, which furthered her rocker chick vibe. Mariah had seen her before and recognized what she was immediately.

“Well, we have a meeting.” Noah slid out of the booth, Lola followed. Heading towards the woman that just walked in, he threw Mariah a smile over his shoulder. “She isn’t your type.”

Lola chuckled. “But you maybe hers.”

“How do you know what my type is?” Mariah shouted as they walked away, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Mariah knew she wasn’t her type though. She was the type that moved in the shadows. The type that Noah and Sharon did business with on a regular basis. The type Mariah was trained to fight but really tried to avoid. She was a vampire.

Mariah sipped her wine, watching the people move around the bar. Many not aware how close they were to predators, how they were the prey. The vampires in town didn’t actually take human victims anymore. That is why there were so many floating around the Underground. Noah supplied them with the blood they needed to survive, and in return they kept their fangs in.

Knowing the looming article deadline would not be postponed, Mariah finally decided to head home. She slid her glass to the middle of the table, then slid out of the booth. As she passed the bar, Noah emerged from his office, rocker-chick vampire close behind. Mariah waved goodbye to Noah, the mysterious stranger smiled from behind him. Mariah felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

What was that about? Mariah thought. She ducked her headed and made her way out into the street.

Unfortunately, her car was a block away, so she pulled out her keys. Growing up, Sharon had trained all of her children in many forms of self-defense and fighting strategy. Having the knowledge that vampires existed made Mariah more aware of her environment and prepared for a fight.

So, it was a shock, when she felt a sharp pain accompanied by a flash of white light. The pain spread from the back of her head and dizziness enveloped her. Falling to her knees, she was suddenly jerked back as someone pulled at her purse. Through blurred vision, Mariah began to fight back, swinging her balled up fist in the direction her purse was being pulled. She could not make out the figure there, just a dark blur of motion.

Then, without warning, a second dark shadow appeared. Muffled voices were speaking words that Mariah’s brain could not process. The pulling stopped, and the figures were gone. She heard rustling, like a struggle, then silence. Purse in hand, she pushed herself up off the ground. As her vision began to come back, she tried to focus on her surroundings. There was no one around. The streets were empty.

Mariah felt it again. That feeling like she was being watched. She needed to get to the safety of her car, so she could recover her senses. As she took a step forward, she kicked her keys, which she must have dropped in the struggle.

Just as she was reaching for them, she saw a shadow moving out of the corner of her eye. When she looked up, no one was there.

Grabbing her keys, she hurriedly made her way to her car. Unlocking the door and sliding into the driver’s seat, she quickly locked the car back and started the engine. She sat for several minutes watching her surroundings and trying to steady her breathing.

She thought about going to the police, but what would she tell them.  There were no witnesses, no suspects, and other than the knot she was sure was forming on the back of her head, no real damage. Instead, she put the car into drive and headed home.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa arrives in Genoa City ready to do the job she has been sent to do, if she can keep Mariah from getting in the way.

This wasn’t the first time she had been sent to Genoa City. It was starting to become her home away from home, if she really had a place she called home. She liked it here. The cold didn’t bother her, and the days were shorter. It was the perfect environment for someone like her…a vampire.

Tessa was drawn here. Drawn to someone here at least. A beautiful red-head, Mariah, who was definitely off limits. Mariah’s family had ties to the vampire world, but they were not vampires. That hadn’t stopped Tessa from coming into town several times a year and staying a couple of weeks each time.

This time though, Tessa had been sent.

Even in the world of eternal damnation, there was a hierarchy. The High Council, the royalty of the vampire world, had existed for over a millennium. They ruled from a far, with a tight fist, and had plenty of enforcers to do their bidding. The Council consisted of seven vampires, two of which being the twin brother and sister who were the original vampires. One of the responsibilities of the High Council was creating a set of governing regulations by which all vampires must live by.

The High Council was very adamant about their rules, and the number one rule was no new vampires were made without consent from the council. It was important to keep the secret of their kind, and if everyone ran around creating vampires, that secret would get out. So, the council insisted on approving every new addition.

There were lots of rules that the High Council expected fellow vampires to follow, including meal consumption. Most major cities had their own High Council Enforcer, who had a human counterpart that they worked with. These counterparts ran business in which they could obtain certain items for their local vampires, including blood. Vampires no longer consumed blood directly from humans, so mistakes were avoided. Death by vampire wasn’t really a concern anymore, unless someone got careless…or was trying to make a statement.  Which Tessa assumed, was the case here, that someone was either careless or making a statement. The Council had sent Tessa to Genoa City to investigate some suspicious deaths and some unsanctioned vampire creating.

As she stepped off the private jet that flew her around the country, her car awaited her on the runway. A beautiful black sapphire metallic BMW m850i sat before her. Glistening under the night sky, it was a two-door sports car that was long and sleek and cut through the night like a bat. Being an investigator for the High Council had its perks. She had a salary, an expense account, access to a private jet, and a suite at the Genoa City Athletic Club always ready for her. The car though, it was all hers. She paid to have it stored at the airport while she was away, and when she was coming into town, it was always waiting for her on the runway.

The job had been given to her by her maker, Lord Phillip Louise de Lorraine. He held a seat on the High Council and had always said Tessa was his favorite ‘daughter.’ Tessa had asked to be stationed in the United States, after Kumi’s death. Against his wishes, Phillip had finally given in. It had taken a threat from Tessa to cut off all communication and go into hiding. She had tried healing her wounds in Europe, even tried taking on new lovers, but nothing was working.  She was not normally a petulant child, but she had a rough few years, and thought the ‘New World’ might help her recover her broken heart. That had been one-hundred and forty-eight years ago.

Sliding into the front seat of her baby, she shifted into gear and headed to the Athletic Club to check in. She would drop off her bag and have it delivered to her room, then head out to the Underground to check in with her local contacts, Lola Rosales, regional vampire enforcer, and Noah Newman, bar owner and human liaison for Genoa City.

Tessa and Noah had worked together in the past. Whenever there was a dispute in the vampire world of Genoa City, Tessa would visit the Underground to gather information and get her food supply. Noah’s family had been running the Underground in some form or another for years. Noah was just the newest family member to take the helm. He was barely old enough to drink, let alone run a bar, but Tessa liked him. He had a good head on his shoulders and for the most part, was rational.

Lola and Tessa on the other hand, had a long and varied history. Lola’s maker, Andreea, was also a council member. Tessa and Lola had cut their vampire teeth together as fledglings in the mid 1400’s. They shared a bond, like sisters, but without the family drama. Lola had been there when Tessa needed her, after Kumi’s death, well execution by the vampire High Council. And when Tessa had finally convinced Phillip to send her to America in the 1800’s, Lola had taken a post in Boston, just to be near her.

Tessa quickly dropped her bags with the bell boy at the Athletic Club, picking up her room key, and heading back to her car still idling with the valet. She slipped him a twenty, slid back into the front seat of her car, and pointed it in the direction of the Underground.

 The Underground was just that, a bar that was in the basement of building in the hip bar district of Genoa City. It had been in Noah’s family for generations and had even functioned as a speakeasy during prohibition. Lola kept an office there; the council had negotiated it for her almost a century ago.

Tessa made her way down the stairs and through the big iron door at the bottom. The first smell that always seemed to find its way to her nose in this place was that of beer. While she had nothing against beer, the smell for a vampire was slightly overwhelming on this level of olfactory assault.

Scanning the bar, her eyes fell upon what she was searching for. In a corner booth, were two women. One a beautiful Latina woman, long dark brown hair, caramel colored skin, and rich brown eyes who could pass for twenty-five at most, this was Lola. The other a non-descript blond, probably in her early twenties, incredibly attractive, and completely forgettable, at least to Tessa.

Tessa watched as Lola’s hand slid up the thigh of the blond woman, who shivered and moved closer to the predator next to her. Without hesitation, Lola let her lips kiss a sweet path from the woman’s collarbone to her lips. Tessa smiled, knowing Lola was aware that she was coming tonight, and would be here around this time. This woman was nothing more than a distraction, something to keep her mind and lips busy until it was time to do her actual job.

Making her way to the bar, Tessa located Noah behind it pouring a drink. He looked up, nodding his head in the direction of the booth where Lola currently had her tongue down non-descript blonds throat. Tessa smiled and shook her head no.

“I need a drink first.” Tessa said. “It might not help my mood, but it sure will feel nice going down.”

“What will it be?” Noah asked as he moved towards the liquor stacked on the display behind him. “Whiskey, Tequila, Bourbon.”

“Tequila, salt, and a lime.” Tessa looked over her shoulder to see Lola’s hand had found its way under non-descript blonds top, their lips still interlocked.

Noah sat the tequila shot in front of her, another for himself next to it.

“Mind if I join you?” He said. “It has been a long week.”

Tessa slid her shot closer and nodded to his.  The duo simultaneously licked the salt off the rim of the shot glass, downed their shot and sucked on the lime held in their other hand.

“I’ll gather our girl, meet you in the back.” Tessa said as she headed over to Lola’s booth.  She cleared her throat as she stood next to the table, only getting a quick look from Lola, as she continued to kiss the blond.

Slowly moving her hand out from under the shirt of her distraction, Lola unlocked her lips from the other woman’s. She slid her thumb across her bottom lip, wiping away any remaining lipstick that the blond might have left behind and smiled.

“Sweetie, I have a meeting. Maybe we can pick this up some other time.” Lola let her fingers slide through the blonde’s hair, pushing a strand behind her ear. She tilted her head to the side and gave her best crooked ‘forgive me’ grin.

The blond woman pouted a bit, then turned to see Tessa standing there. Tessa smiled. Anger flashed across the blond woman’s face as she jumped to the conclusion that Tessa was her competition.  Tessa recognized the jealousy immediately, as she had dealt with it for hundreds of years due to Lola’s many…many conquests.

Lola slid out of the booth, ignoring the angry pout that had now taken up residency on non-descript blond woman’s lips. Tessa laughed ironically, turning to follow Lola to the back of the club where her office was located.

“You knew I was coming, yet you had to pick someone up to entertain you till I got here?” Tessa asked.

“Not all of us live as piously as you do.” Lola walked past Noah, who was smiling and leaning against the wall outside her office door. As they entered the office, Lola moved to a small bar and poured two fingers of tequila for the three of them. “I figured you could use one.” She said as she handed one to Tessa.

“Noah and I had one while you were indisposed, but I never turn down tequila.” Tessa took her glass and moved to a chair in the seating area of Lola’s office. Lola handed Noah his drink as he sat on the couch. Lola took hers and found a place on the opposite end of the couch.

“So,” Tessa began, “what has been going on here, that the two of you couldn’t take care of?”

“Really, you are going to come at me like that.” Lola laughed. “They only sent you because they thought I needed to keep tabs on you.”

“That and the unsanctioned vampires.” Tessa took a sip of her Tequila, Lola had upped her game in the tequila department. This particular brand was smooth and had a hint of caramel or vanilla, maybe both.

“We don’t have much information.” Noah added as he swirled his tequila in his glass. “Four murders, that the police haven’t connected yet. There are rumors of new vampires, but no one has actually talked to any of them. Just a couple of sightings around town, late at night.”

“We did manage to kill one.” Lola added. “We tried to capture him, but he wouldn’t stop fighting. I got a little over zealous, may have cut off his head.”

Tessa had been trained to fight by the same teachers who trained Lola. Tessa knew what she was capable of. Lola also had a temper, probably her Spanish heritage, at least that is what Lola liked to blame it on. She could have captured him, but he probably injured her and that just pissed her off enough to kill him.

“So where have the sightings taken place and where did you kill the vamp?” Tessa asked.

“I knew you were coming.” Lola said, as she stood up and moved across the office to her desk. She grabbed a folder and walked back to hand it to Tessa. “So, I put all the information we have into this debriefing. There is a map inside with the locations marked. I have had patrols out for the last week.”

Tessa flipped through the contents of the folder. There were news articles on all the murders. They all had the same by line, Mariah Copeland.

“Your sister wrote these articles?” Tessa looked at Noah, he just nodded. “How much have you told her? Is she investigating these?”  Tessa voice came out much harsher than she intended.

“She hasn’t gotten any information from us. But she is smart. She will figure it out.” Noah smiled with pride. “What am I supposed to do? She is a reporter.”

“What if she stumbles onto something and gets hurt?” Tessa asked.

“I’ve had someone keeping an eye on her.” Lola responded.

Noah looked up at Lola, he seemed surprised.

“You have someone tailing my sister?” Noah asked.

“Yep. After the first article came out and we had enough information to determine that these deaths were vampire related, I set up a tail on her. If anything happens to her, or you for that matter, I lose my job…and probably my head.” Lola stated matter of fact. “You are under the protection of the High Council and they take their protection very seriously.”

Noah just nodded but seemed to be deep in thought. He shook his head a couple of times, almost like he was having an internal argument. Then, he looked up and smiled.

“I’m going to go check on the bar.” He said as he finished off his tequila and left Lola and Tessa alone.

After Noah had closed the door behind him, Tessa stood up and moved to the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her and turning to Lola.

“So, is this really all you have?” Tessa asked, knowing Lola was pretty resourceful herself.

“Yes, and to be honest, most of our information has come from Mariah.” Lola looked at Tessa. “You know I tailed her for you. I know it would kill you if something happened to her. Even though you know this is a bad idea.”

“Nothing is going to happen between us. To be honest, I haven’t even met the girl. I just feel some kind of magnetic pull to her.” Tessa smiled a half grin and cocked her head to the side. “I’m just here on business this time anyway. The council is in an uproar that so many new vampires are being made. They are wondering if they might need to send more protection here. Though for the life of me I can’t understand why this city is so important to them.”

Lola looked the other way. She took a long drink of her tequila and looked back at Tessa.

“Did you tail Noah too?” Tessa asked.

“No, it wasn’t necessary. He hasn’t really gone out into the field much. He is basically just running this bar and the blood supply chain for us.” Lola stood up. “Speaking of which, are you hungry?”

Tessa shook her head no. “I ate on the plane.”

“Then if we are done, I’d like to see if blondie waited around for me. And maybe we can catch up tomorrow, after you have reviewed the information.”  Lola made her way to the door, Tessa stood up to follow her. Finishing the last of her drink, she sat the glass down on the coffee table as she left Lola’s office.

Before she exited the hallway into the bar, Tessa prepared herself for the sensory onslaught that was about to happen. Pulsating music, the smell of alcohol, bodies pushed against each other in the heat of passion, all of this was overwhelming to someone who had a heightened sense of everything. Pushing through the throngs of people, Tessa found a seat at the bar.

She opened the folder and began perusing the material Lola had gather for her. She flipped through till she found the first article that Mariah had written. Tessa read it, her eyes scanning the words, processing the information just as rapidly. The article was well written and precise. There was no speculation or non-factual assumptions. Tessa flipped through the other three articles, along with some notes that Lola had included about her interaction with the vampire she had killed. They were able to find out who he was before he was turned, a homeless man, no relatives in the area.

As she was closing the folder, Lola hopped up on the stool next to her.

“No Blondie?” Tessa asked.

“Nope, she bailed. I guess I will have to make do with someone else.” Lola said as she gave a quick sweep of the bar, looking for her next victim. “Hey, why didn’t you want to stay with me this trip?”

“I have to seem impartial.” Tessa motioned to Noah, who was behind the bar again. “Just in case you are the one turning these vampires.”

“Me?” Lola said, laughing. “You know I can still kick your ass?”

“In your dreams. And I know you dream about me, you talk in your sleep. And we did spend a lot of nights together in Milan.” Tessa laughed.

“You make it sound sexier than it was.” Lola punched her in the arm. “You snore.”

Noah stood before the two woman a perplexed look on his face. Both women bust out laughing.

“We had to share a one room flat in Milan because we ran off without permission and didn’t have any money. Slept in the same bed, but not like that dirty minded boy.” Lola swatted at Noah.

“I had always wondered if you two had…” Noah shrugged his shoulders, then finished his sentence. “hooked up.”

As both women started laughing, Noah just shook his head. His focus suddenly shifted to a figure approaching them.

“Hey sis.” Noah said as Mariah slid up to the bar. “What brings you in?”

“I need a drink, it has been a long day.” Mariah responded.

Tessa stared, she couldn’t take her eyes off the redhead. Her whole body felt lighter just being in her presence. For the life of her she couldn’t explain what was happening. Like a moth to a flame, she was drawn to the fiery red head.

“Can I buy you one?” Tessa asked, causing all three of them to look at her.

“That’s my sister.” Noah squeaked.

Lola laughed. “Have you two met?” Lola knew they hadn’t.

“No.” Mariah said, as she looked past Lola to Tessa. “I’m Mariah Copeland.”

“Tessa Porter, and not to sound creepy, but I know who you are.” Tessa responded, reaching out her hand to shake Mariah’s. The moment their hands touched, Tessa felt the electricity shoot through her body. It was dizzying.

“Still my sister.” Noah interrupted as the two women shook hands. “And she doesn’t pay for drinks here.” He turned to the liquor placed behind the bar and retrieved a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka.

Filling a tumbler with ice, he poured a shot of vodka, he added cranberry juice and squeezed a lime wedge that he dropped into the glass. Noah placed the drink in front of his sister with a smile.

“Can I get another tequila?” Tessa asked.

“Stop hitting on my sister and maybe.” Noah walked off, leaving Tessa drink less.

“I actually wanted to ask you some questions about the articles you wrote about four murders.” Tessa turned to Mariah.

“Well that is my excuse to get out of here.” Lola slid off her barstool and offered it to Mariah. “It is always nice to see you Mariah. And Tess, call me tomorrow.”

“You known Lola for long?” Mariah asked as she slid onto the barstool next to Tessa’s, as they both watched Lola walk away.

“We kind of grew up together.” Tessa responded. She motioned to the other bartender who made his way to her. “Don Julio Real tequila neat.” As Tessa turned back to Mariah, the red head sat with a quizzical look on her face.

“You grew up together?” Mariah asked.

“Well, yeah, our families were close.” Tessa didn’t reveal that they had been growing up together for over 500 years. “So, about the articles, did you leave any information out? Like anything that you didn’t have corroborating evidence to back?”

“Not really.” Mariah answered as she sipped her drink. “I mean there were reports of a witness, but I wasn’t able to track him down. Why are you interested?”

“I just find it interesting.” Tessa lied, as the bartender slid a drink before her. She handed him a hundred-dollar bill and sent him on his way.

“Well, I can’t really tell you much more than what is in the article. Plus, I am still investigating. Wouldn’t want to reveal any information that could be leaked to another reporter.” Mariah smiled. “You aren’t a reporter, are you?”

“Me…no.” Tessa laughed.

“What do you do?” Mariah asked, knowing that Tessa worked for the council.

Tessa coughed. “I investigate for the corporation that employs Lola. Travel a lot, boring research stuff.” Tessa sipped her drink. “How did you decide to be a reporter?”

“Well, I had always liked to write. Always believed in social justice and truth, but I was really inspired by my twin.” Mariah took a drink.

“You have a twin?” Tessa turned on her barstool. She was completely unaware that Mariah had a twin and the thought of two of them existing made her dizzy.

“Had.” Mariah stared into her glass, her eyes blank, without emotion. “She died when we were fourteen.”

“I’m so sorry.” Tessa heart sunk to the bottom of her feet. Even though Mariah was showing no emotion, Tessa could feel the sadness radiating from her.

“How did you get into corporate investigating?” Mariah looked up a smile trying to push its way through the sadness that hid behind her heart.

“Family.” Tessa answered frankly. “Lola’s family and my family kind of own the company we work for.”

Mariah laughed. Tessa loved the sound, it was like bells in the wind, melodic. She couldn’t keep her eyes off Mariah. She knew she had to be smiling ridiculously. Their eyes met, and Mariah smiled for a moment, her eyes glistening. Then without warning, Mariah’s face went blank.

“I really should get going. It’s getting late.” Mariah sat her drink on the bar and stood up.

Tessa had no idea what had just happened, but her chest was tight, her heart aching. She could see that Mariah couldn’t get out of the bar fast enough. She gathered her purse and looked around for Noah.

“It was really nice to meet you. I hope we can talk again.” Tessa said as she stood up and offered her hand to Mariah again. Mariah smiled uneasily and took Tessa’s hand. Tessa sighed as they shook hands. She was in so much trouble.

Mariah turned and headed for the door.  Tessa stood watching her go. The red head had no clue the effect she had on Tessa. Mariah’s perfumed lingered, lavender notes filled Tessa’s nose and over powered her senses.

“I’ll say it again, not a good idea. You know she is off limits.” Shaking her head, Lola slid onto the barstool previously occupied by Mariah.

“I know.” Tessa sighed. “I just…I feel so drawn to her.”

“What part of off-limits is confusing?” Lola was a little firmer this time. “I will hide almost anything for you, you know that, but this, this is an epic no-no.”

“I know.” Tessa said again. “I think I’m going to swing by the warehouse you killed that one vamp at, then go to the hotel and get some rest.”

“You want me to come?” Lola asked.

“No, I am just going to take a look around then go get some sleep.” Tessa waved as she headed to the door, her head jumbled with thoughts of the red head and of all the trouble she would get into if she disobeyed the Council’s order of protection for Mariah and Noah.

Sliding into her car, she turned on the engine, letting the purr of her perfectly tuned sports car wash away any negativity.  She pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the abandoned warehouse. The drive was quiet and uneventful. She blasted some music and sang along. She had always been told she had a beautiful voice and during the 1700’s she had spent some time singing for council guests.

That was back when everything seemed perfect…happy. She was with Kumi training, singing, and just enjoying Paris with the woman she thought she might spend eternity with. Then all that changed. Kumi broke a rule, but not just any rule, she created a vampire. The Council's reaction had been so swift, so harsh, Tessa hadn’t even been given the chance to say goodbye. She had entered the council chamber as Kumi's head had been removed from her body by the rapid actions of a blade, and everything in Tessa’s life changed.

Tessa pulled up to the warehouse, seeing a familiar blue Honda parked on the street. She looked around for a sign of anyone else, but the street was empty. Getting out of her car, she opened the trunk and took out a long thick cane. The head was a thin round cylinder wrapped in decorative red cord. The rest of the stick was made of bamboo, stained a dark hue of brown. She slid the head out to reveal a short stout Katana sword. She swung the sword in a quick rotation clockwise with her right hand, making the sword hum in the fresh night air.

Heading towards the warehouse, Tessa heard a scream.  She took off in a sprint, towards a door that sat slightly ajar. Entering the building she could smell a very distinct perfume…lavender.

Tessa listened closely for any sound, sniffing the air, trying to find a trail to Mariah. As she searched the dark with her preternatural sight, she saw a flash of red, moving slowly, trying to hide.  Mariah’s hair burned through the darkness. Tessa moved impossibly fast to her side. Mariah turned to swing, but Tessa caught her hand in midair.

“Is there someone here?” Tessa asked.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Mariah whispered, her chest heaving as she struggled to breath. “Yes. I lost him.”

Tessa put herself in front of Mariah, looking around the corner, she saw a shadow moving slowly towards them. Sliding her sword out of its bamboo sheath, she lowered herself down into a three-point stance, sword in her right hand tucked in against her forearm. Tessa poised for attack, ready to pounce, didn’t move.

In a sense of hyper awareness, Tessa could feel Mariah’s eyes on her. She remained focused on the shadow moving towards them. He was unaware that they were both there. Mariah moved behind Tessa, knocking her shoulder against a piece of tin sticking out of the old building. She hit it hard enough to cut herself, and the air instantly filled with the scent of fresh blood.

The shadowy figure stopped in the distance, nose to the air, he could smell Mariah’s blood. His eyes flashed in their direction. Without warning, Tessa leapt from her crouching position, jumping half the distance towards the shadow figure, and covering the remaining distance in a quick sprint. She swung her sword, the sound of metal against flesh filled the silence. With a thud, the vampires head hit the floor, followed shortly by the sound of his body.

Tessa exhaled. She had not realized that she had been holding her breath the whole time. The only thing she could think about was protecting Mariah. Tessa turned to see Mariah staring at her, eyes wide, her mouth pursed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tessa saw a dark figure jump down from the rafters, not making a sound, and slip out of the door of the warehouse. She immediately moved to Mariah’s side again. Scanning the darkness for any more vampires.

“Do you have a flash light in your car?” Tessa asked.

“I have one here.” Mariah switched on the flashlight in her hands.  Tessa took it from her. In superhuman fashion, Tessa leapt into the rafters, scanning the building. She leapt across the space between beams, investigating each one quickly, but thoroughly. After she had searched the whole building, she returned to Mariah’s side, handing her the flashlight.

“What were you thinking?” Tessa raised her voice to Mariah. “You could have been killed.”

“I can fight you know.” Mariah responded. “I can protect myself.”

“I’m sure you can, in most situations, but this isn’t most situations.” Tessa added. “We need to burn the body.”

Tessa located a can of turpentine on a metal shelf, opening it, she poured its contents over the decapitated body of the vampire. She pulled a pack of matches out of her pocket, striking a match and dropping it into the flammable liquid.  The flames spread quickly, a sizzling noise emitting from the pyre.

“So, you are just a corporate investigator?” Mariah broke the silence with her question.

“How much do you actually know?” Tessa asked.

“More than you realize, but not so much that I’m a threat.” Mariah responded with a smart-ass smile on her face. “You do know who my family is?”

“Well I have never actually discussed with Noah how much he tells you.” Tessa leaned back against the railing of the stairs that lead to a second-floor landing. She crossed her arms and looked thoughtfully at Mariah. “So, you know what I am?”

“Yes.” Mariah’s smile faded. “I’ve known about your kind since I was a small child.”

“Okay, well, I’m like a cop in my world. I enforce the rules. I do investigations and exact punishments.” Tessa looked down at the corpse burning in front of them, the flames lighting up the empty building. “And sometimes, I have to do this.”

“You are here because of the murders?” Mariah asked.

“Yes. And because someone is making vampires.” Tessa added.

“Making vampires?” Mariah asked. “Here in Genoa City?”

“Yes, and they don’t have permission to make them.” Tessa added. “So, I am trying to locate whoever it is, and put a stop to it.”

“So, you have been sent to kill whoever it is?” Mariah moved closer to Tessa, her red hair reflecting the flames, like it had been engulfed in fire. Tessa shifted, under her gaze.

“I really shouldn’t be discussing this with you, but…yes. The punishment for unsanctioned vampire making is death.” Tessa looked up, a sadness in her eyes. “I don’t like that part of my job.”

Moving within arm’s length of Tessa, Mariah reached up to touch her face. She let her fingers dance lightly across Tessa’s cheek, down to her chin. Tessa’s breath caught in her chest, she couldn’t look away from Mariah’s eyes as they explored her own. Mariah’s hand dropped from Tessa’s face, leaving a cold feeling that should never exist for a vampire. Blinking, she took a step back.

“We should get you home.” Tessa said, the fire dying behind Mariah. “He is pretty much done. Can I give you a ride, make sure you get home safe?”

“I have my car. Plus, I live at the ranch with Noah and Sharon. Lots of security, I’ll be fine.” Mariah responded.

“Sharon? She is yours and Noah’s mom?” Tessa asked. “Will she be home?”

“No, she is at work tonight. She owns and runs Crimson Lights, the coffee shop.” Mariah said as the two girls started making their way across the empty warehouse towards the door. “It is like the Underground, you know, in its function for your kind.”

“So, you really do know a lot about what is going on?” Tessa asked, pushing the door open for Mariah.

“It’s a family thing.” Mariah responded with a laugh. “My whole family is versed in vampire kind.”

The two women stood beside Tessa’s very expensive car. Mariah’s hands in her pockets, she looked down at the ground. Tessa took the opportunity to appreciate Mariah’s entire presence. The woman had an amazing body, her legs were strong and firm, and her hips are maybe the second most enticing thing on her body. Her stomach appeared flat and toned beneath her tight-fitting sweater, which also accentuated an amazingly beautiful pair of…shoulders. Tessa caught Mariah staring at her, a smile on her face, revealing her most enticing feature…her lips.

“You sure you don’t want a ride in my car?” Tessa offered as she slid her hand across the sleek black surface of the hood. “She purrs like a kitten.”

“No, I should get going.” Mariah said, nodding her head towards her blue Honda parked on the street.

Tessa moved toward Mariah, catching her chin in her fingers. The two women locked eyes, and Tessa let her tongue run across her red lips. If only she could kiss her. Instead, Tessa sighed.

“I need you to forget everything I told you tonight. Forget what you saw inside the warehouse. I need you to believe that you saw nothing here and then decided to go home.” Tessa finished, her heart aching for having to do this. She never enjoyed glamouring people, but it really hurt her heart to have to do this to Mariah.

Mariah sighed. She looked away from Tessa’s gaze.

“I should go home.” Mariah turned and headed to her car. Tessa waited until the woman had started her engine and put her car into drive. As the blue Honda sped off down the street, Tessa got into her own car.

She started the engine. This was going to be the most difficult assignment she had ever had. She considered for a moment having the council send another investigator, but she wanted more time with Mariah. She wanted to talk to her, to spend time with her…to kiss her.

Tessa needed to get Mariah to lay low for a while. Needed her to stay out of the way of this investigation. The best way for that to happen was for Tessa to get Sharon involved. Maybe a properly worded cautioning would encourage Sharon to warn Mariah off getting further entangled in this web.

Pointing her car in the direction of Crimson Lights, Tessa decided. If she couldn’t control herself around Mariah, then maybe she just needed to take Mariah out of the equation.

Walking into Crimson Lights, Tessa saw an older blond behind the counter, fixing a latte for a customer. Getting in line, Tessa scanned her surroundings. This was a typical coffee shop, table and booths sprinkled with late night guests, several with computers in front of them. As the customer in front of her took her coffee and headed to find a seat, Tessa stepped forward.

“What can I get you?” Sharon asked. As she looked up and met Tessa’s eyes, her smile faded.

“I just need a moment of your time.” Tessa said.

“Order a coffee and take it to the patio. It is a little to chilly for most of my patrons, so we will be alone. I’ll come out in a moment.” Sharon responded, grabbing a to go cup and filling it with house blend and handing it to Tessa.

Tessa took the coffee and moved out to the patio, which was vacant as Sharon suggested. She took a seat at a patio table, placing her back to the wall where she could see both exits.

She sipped her coffee, which was warm as it traveled down her throat.  Nothing really had flavor, but Tessa had found over the years that certain food and beverages still brought pleasure.  Coffee and other warm beverages often created a warming sensation when being consumed. The bubbles in champagne created a peculiar tickling sensation. Alcohol also created an interesting sensation, though it did not get a vampire drunk.

“What can I help you with?” Sharon asked as she sat down.

“Well, I thought we might have a mutual interest.” Tessa paused. “Mariah.”

“You stay away from my daughter.” Sharon said a little louder than she intended. “She is off limits.”

“I’m aware of that. Do you know who I am?” Tessa asked.

“Yes, I know who you are. You are the High Council’s investigator.” Sharon responded. “That gives you no right to have any interaction with my daughter. You are still a blood sucker, and the High Council promised us protection.”

“Yes, you are protected. And, I’m an investigator, yes, but really, I guess I have to enforce the rules as well.” Tessa took a sip of her coffee. “Do you know where I found your daughter this evening?”

“No.” Sharon looked uneasy as she sat across from Tessa.

“An abandoned warehouse where she was being chased by a newly made vampire. I think it is in both of our interest if she stops investigating these murders. I can’t do my job and protect your daughter. I mean I had to kill that vampire tonight, when what I really needed was to question him.” Tessa shook her head and smiled way too big. “I know she is head strong, but please tell me you will try and get her to back off.”

“Why do you care?” Tilting her head, Sharon looked at Tessa suspiciously.

“Because your family is protected, and I might lose my job if anything happened to Mariah.” Tessa lied. She would probably quit her job and move to Antarctica if something happened to Mariah. “Please just try and convince her.”

Tessa stood up. She paused before leaving.

“I only want to keep her safe.” She said, not allowing Sharon time to respond, she left the coffee shop and headed to her car.

Breathing in deeply, Tessa let her shoulders fall. She was so screwed. She knew that she had feelings for Mariah, and it took every ounce of her being to fight those feelings. Which if she were being honest with herself, were the first feelings she had experienced for anyone since Kumi’s death.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of Tessa’s neck stood up.  She stopped and checked her surroundings.  She was alone, but there was an odd feeling that there were a pair of eyes just out of sight, watching her.

She moved quickly, quicker than humanly possible, to her car. As Tessa approached her car, she stopped short. Sitting on her hood, glistening with a slight mist, was a single Lotus flower. The white of it a glaring contradiction to the blackness of her car.

Tessa turned quickly, looking for who left it. She checked the rooflines, and dark shadowy corners of the parking lot. She could see no one. Taking the flower off her car, her breath caught in her chest.

Who would want to play this cruel of a joke on her?

Who would want to torture her this way?

Who would leave this flower…the flower that had been Kumi’s calling card to her?

Who would want to use her dead lover like this?

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating an abandon house, Tessa and Mariah find another clue to who is terrorizing the town. Will they survive the fight that is coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit, so please be aware of that. Know that if you skip the sexiness, you will not lose anything that applies to the story line, just stop reading when they start getting naked. (if you chose)
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy a little fun time...

 

As her knee-high black boots clicked against the concrete stairs, Tessa inhaled deeply preparing her senses for the onslaught that happened anytime she walked into the Underground. Opening the large iron door, Tessa was hit by a wave of sound and odor that overtook her body. In over five hundred years, she still hadn’t adjusted to that part of her preternatural senses.

She breathed out deeply and scanned the room. She located Lola in her normal corner booth, where someone could see the entirety of the club, but still hide in the shadows. Lola sat alone, but from the look a young brunette was giving her from the bar, not for long.

Tessa waved as Lola looked up and saw her. She pointed to the bar, Lola nodded her head indicating a beer bottle sitting in front of her. After all these years, they were able to communicate effectively through looks and head movements. Tessa made her way to the bar where Noah was standing waiting for her to arrive.

“Hey.” Noah smiled, a little more cordial than usual. “Tequila?”

“No, can I get a margarita rocks, salt on the rim? And don’t use well tequila.” Tessa added.

“Never. Top shelf only for you.” Noah reached for the top shelf tequila behind him, then threw a smile over his shoulder. He, instead, grabbed a mid-range bottle of Don Julio Blanco, knowing it was one of Tessa’s favorites. “Will this do?”

“Of course. What is up with you tonight?” Tessa asked, as she gave him a curious look.

Noah’s shoulders dropped, and he sighed. “I need to thank you.” He said.

“Not sure for what, but don’t be so sad about it.” Tessa snipped. “What did I do that is worthy of your thanks.”

“Not for me, for Mariah. I heard what happened.” Noah began to shake Tessa’s margarita in a metal shaker. “I don’t know what she was thinking, but you saving her means a lot.”

“Well I was just lucky to get there when I did. I would lose my job if something happened to one of you on my watch.” Tessa didn’t like being thanked. She didn’t like any kind of praise. “Just try and keep your sister out of trouble from now on.”

“Yeah, like that is even possible.” Noah scoffed, sitting Tessa’s drink on the counter. “You may not know her, but she is headstrong and stubborn.”

“I kind of figured that one out real fast.” Tessa smiled. She really admired that determination and commitment to her ideologies that Mariah possessed. She nodded her head, picked up her drink and headed to Lola.

The brunette from the bar was standing at the table now. Lola was laughing…smiling that half grin…making eye contact, all part of her charming techniques. Though she was laying it on thick, Tessa could tell that she hadn’t committed to the conquest…yet.  Tessa moved past the brunette and slid into the booth with Lola. As Tessa sat her drink down, she looked up to find the most devastating look on the brunette’s face. She couldn’t help but smile. If only she knew how little a part Tessa played in Lola’s love life.

“Sorry sweetie, but I have a meeting. If you are still around when we are finished, maybe I can get you a drink.” Lola said, as she let her fingers run across the back of the brunette’s hand. Immediately her face lit up and she smiled at Lola, giving Tessa a bit of sour look as she walked away.

“Why do you always do that to me?” Tessa asked.

“What did I do?” Lola laughed, she knew exactly what Tess was going to say.

“You pick someone up, or at least start to, immediately before having a meeting scheduled with me.” Tessa feigned anger, but really, she respected Lola’s ability to talk to women. She could move in with ease and grace, relaxing her prey. They would believe that whatever morsel Lola was willing to give them, was exactly what they wanted.

“I don’t do that.” Lola laughed. “So, tell me what happened last night?”

Tessa took a sip of her margarita and shook her head.

“I went to the warehouse you had killed the vamp at, but I wasn’t the first one there, or the second for that matter. Mariah was there, investigating. I heard her scream, ran in, found her being chased by a new vampire. Decided the best way to protect her was to kill him, so I did.” Tessa took another sip of her drink. “While we were burning him, I saw someone else…well, someone moving through the shadows and out the door before I could get a good look.”

“There were two vampires there?” Lola asked.

“Yes, whoever it was moved to fast to be human and came down out of the rafters.” Tessa swirled her drink around. “I have other news.”

“What?” Lola immediately frowned, no news was good news.

“Someone left a lotus on the hood of my car at Crimson Lights.” Tessa looked up to see Lola staring at her dumbfounded.

“A lotus?” Lola’s voice cut through the sound in the club, drawing attention to the women. She paused, taking a sip of her beer, acting as if nothing had happened. Then she added, at a much more reasonable tone. “Like Kumi’s flower for you?”

“Yeah…it was just sitting there. No one around.” Tessa exhaled, this was all very perplexing and emotional for her.

“It has to be someone we know then. Someone who knows you at least or knew Kumi. Why would they choose to torture you with Kumi though? That is the real question. It’s been over two-hundred years since she died.” Lola said.

“Was executed.” Tessa interjected.

“Well, still, two-hundred years, and now they want to bring up your dead lover…here…in Genoa City.” Lola looked around the bar scanning the patrons. She was trying to see something she hadn’t seen before…someone she hadn’t recognized.

“Incoming.” Lola said with a smirk.

Tessa looked up and across the bar to see the most beautiful sight. Mariah was walking towards them. Her red hair straightened out of its normal wave, falling lightly on her shoulders. She had a serious look on her face. Tessa smiled, it was as if she were trying to put forth a tougher, meaner persona. It wasn’t working.

“Can I talk to you?” Mariah said as she came to a halt in front of the booth Lola and Tessa occupied.

“I’m going to go find, Summer…Autumn…Winter. I’m not sure what her name was, but I think it was a season.” Lola slid out of the booth.  As she walked away, Lola threw Tessa a look that clearly said ‘off-limits’. Tessa nodded her head slightly and smiled.

Tessa pointed to the empty seat, and Mariah slid in.

“How are you doing today?” Tessa asked.

“What?” Distracted by something, Mariah looked at Tessa confused by the question. “Small talk?”

“I just meant…” Tessa taken aback by Mariah’s question, shook her head. “Never mind.”

“I have information. I managed to find a witness that said there has been some suspicious activity at an abandoned house outside of town. I want to go check it out and thought you might want to come with me in case we need to burn any more bodies.” Whispering the last part, Mariah looked around her to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

Tessa was more confused by the reference to burning bodies. She had glamoured Mariah the night before. She should not have remembered that they burned the body of a decapitated vampire.

“How?” Tessa started. “How do you remember that?”

“Glamouring doesn’t work on me.” Mariah said matter-of-factly.

“Why didn’t you say anything last night?” Tessa asked.

“It was just easier to walk away then fight with you about it.” Mariah reached across the table and picked up Tessa’s drink.  She knocked it back without asking and sat the glass down. “Do you want to go or not?”

Tessa tried to wrap her head around the fact that Mariah couldn’t be glamoured. She just nodded her head in agreement and slid out of the booth.

“I’m driving.” Tessa said, pulling her keys from her pocket.

Mariah was oblivious to the looks they were getting from the two people sitting at the bar. Lola shook her head and made air quotes as she mouthed the words ‘off limits’. Tessa nodded, but continued to follow Mariah out. Noah on the other hand, looked as if he was ready to decapitate Tessa right there…in the middle of the bar…with everyone watching. Tessa shrugged her shoulders, there was nothing she could do but try and keep Mariah out of trouble.

As the two women exited the bar, Tessa’s hand slid onto Mariah’s lower back leading her in the direction of her car. It was amazing how comfortable this felt. Mariah didn’t seem to mind, because she let herself relax into Tessa’s hand. Tessa unlocked the car, as she followed Mariah to the passenger side, opening the door for her.

“I can get into a car.” Mariah said as she fell into the front seat awkwardly, not helping to make her argument.

“I am sure you can.” Tessa shut the door, with a chuckle. She moved to the driver’s side of the car. Pausing, she inhaled deeply before opening the door. It was going to be damn near impossible not to touch this woman at every turn.

Sliding into the driver’s seat, Tessa turned on the car. Her music blasted out of the speakers… _so tell me what you want, what you really, really want._ Fumbling with the volume, Tessa turned down the music.

“Was that the Spice Girls?” Mariah laughed as she recognized the music blaring from the speakers.

“Sometimes, when I need to relax, the Spice Girls are my jam.” Tessa made a sliding motion with her left hand, and winked.

“I had you pegged as a classic or glam rock girl.” Mariah added with a smile.

“I like it all…really. I mean, I have had more than one lifetime to appreciate music.” Tessa selected a playlist from her phone and turned the volume down, so it was barely audible. Just enough to fill the silence if necessary.

After they had driven a couple of blocks, Tessa broke the silence. “So, I met your mom.”

“Sharon?” Mariah turned in her seat to face Tessa. “Why?”

“Honestly, to try and convince her to get you to back off the investigation. I didn’t really think it would work, but it was worth a try.” Tessa added.

“You went to my mom behind my back?” Mariah furiously replied.

“Yes…it obviously didn’t work. I can’t let anything happen to you. The council has made it obvious that you are to be protected, even if you don’t protect yourself.” Tessa sighed, knowing it was more than a council mandate that made her worry about Mariah.

“Why, so you don’t lose your job?”  Mariah was still angry, her fingers curling up into a fist as she spoke.

“Mariah, it would destroy me if something happened to you.”

“You don’t even know me.” Mariah scoffed.

“I know.” Was all Tessa could say, she couldn’t explain the need to protect Mariah. She didn’t even understand it herself.

Mariah turned back to face the front of the car. Tessa could see that she was thinking. Mariah’s head tilted to the side as her eyes squinted, it was obvious she was reviewing…no dissecting the words that Tessa had spoken. Tessa didn’t want to have this conversation now…or ever for that matter.

“Tell me about you then.” Barely a whisper, Tessa looked at Mariah hoping she would talk to her.

“What do you want to know?” A tinge of anger still in Mariah’s voice, she finally made eye contact with Tessa. Mariah’s face softened, she could see the sadness in Tessa’s eyes.

“Tell me about your sister or if that is too much, tell me about growing up.” Tessa smiled as she turned her attention back to the road.

“Well, I have two sisters. Cassie who, as you know, died at fourteen, and Faith who is away at boarding school.” Mariah started.

“Wait you have another sister?” Tessa asked, she really knew nothing about this woman.

“Yes, you would think that an enforcer for the Council would be a little better informed.” Mariah quipped.

“Well technically, Lola is your enforcer, I only know about Noah because he is one of my contacts.” Tessa let her hands loosen on the steering wheel, realizing she was holding it way too tight.

“Faith was born after Cassie passed. Sharon decided early on that she would be protected from this world until she was older. Mind you, she knows almost as much as the rest of us, but she has been at boarding school since she was eight.” Mariah smiled. “She is twelve now and growing up so fast. I hate missing it, with her being so far away. I hate that we feel she is safer away from the family. I really would have loved a chance to be a better sister than I was with Cassie.”

Tessa felt her heart break a little as the words came out of Mariah’s mouth. “Why do you say that?”

“I could have stopped Cassie from driving that night. I had the keys in my hand. If I had just been stronger, she would still be here.” Mariah’s breath caught in her chest as she uttered the next sentence. “I killed my sister.”

Tessa pulled the car over to the side of the road, leaving the engine idling. She turned in her seat to face Mariah.  The pain in Mariah’s eyes evident, but she was not crying.

“You didn’t kill you sister.” Tessa reached out a hand and let rest gently on Mariah’s shoulder. “I did some research. Your sister died in a car accident. She was driving, it was unfortunate, but it was not your fault.”

“I may not have been in the car, but I did let her leave that party.” Mariah sighed. “I knew it was a bad idea. I knew that something was going to happen. I think that is why I didn’t get in the car. I let her go, I could have stopped her.”

Tessa pushed a few strands of Mariah’s hair behind her ear. She slid her hand under Mariah’s chin, and tilted her face up.

“I have lived for a long time.” Tessa stated. “There is one thing I am certain of, when it is someone’s time to go, they go. Nothing we can do can change that.”

Mariah sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth as a single tear rolled down her cheek. As she felt it, her facial expression changed, and she immediately smiled. Wiping the tear away, she turned forward.

“We should get going.” Mariah said.

Tessa put the car into drive and pulled back onto the road. Her whole body ached to hold Mariah in that moment. She just wanted to hold her tight enough to put the pieces back together again.

“Does Faith come back at breaks?” Tessa asked.

“Yes, in fact she will be home soon, for Christmas. I can’t wait. Maybe you can meet her then.” Mariah choked on her last sentence as she said it.

Tessa smiled. “That would be nice.”

“So, the house we are looking for should be down this next road about a mile.” Mariah quickly changed the subject. She dabbed her fingers around her eyes and exhaled deeply.

Not knowing what they were going to find at the abandoned house, Tessa knew they needed to be prepared. If there were vampires present, protecting Mariah would be her top priority. Any investigating would have to wait.

“Do you have a weapon?” Tessa asked.

“I don’t normally carry a weapon. I’m a reporter, not an enforcer.” Mariah sarcastically quipped.

“Technically, I’m not an enforcer either. What weapons have you been trained in? Guns? Knives? Swords?” Tessa knew she had been trained, but not how extensive it might be.

“Yes, I’ve been trained in all of those. I have never actually been in a fight though. Well I got mugged once, but that was a weird situation.” Mariah laughed.

“Maybe until we get this thing solved and the culprit taken care of, you should carry a weapon.” Tessa had weapons in her trunk. She would let Mariah pick the one she felt most comfortable with.

 

As they approached what was definitely an abandoned house, Tessa let her lights sweep the property. She turned her car in a slow circular motion, doing a three-hundred-sixty-degree turn. It was dusk, and the light was fading fast. Like a boy scout, Tessa was prepared…she had flashlights in her trunk.

Tessa parked the car, letting her lights shine on the house. She popped the trunk. Getting out of the car, Tessa moved swiftly to the back. Leaving the car running, lights pointed at the house, she locked the doors.  Retrieving two flashlights and her cane from the trunk, she handed a flashlight to Mariah. Tessa pushed a button hidden near the front of the trunk. The floor of the trunk rolled back to reveal several weapons. No guns…but a few knives, a couple of swords and the mate to Tessa katana, sat snuggly into foam.

“Wow.” Mariah laughed. “You are a little scary.”

“I prefer the term prepared.” Tessa handed Mariah a knife with a twelve-inch blade. “Can you handle that?”

Mariah tossed the knife in the air, letting it flip a couple of times before grabbing it by the hilt. She then rotated the knife around her hand. She slid it back into her grip so that the blade was now facing the opposite direction. Tessa laughed from the bottom of her lungs. This woman was going to be the death of her.

Tessa slid her katana out of its bamboo sheath. She left the second katana in its foam home in the trunk. She would need her second hand for the flashlight. Closing the trunk, she turned toward Mariah.

“Please don’t wander off. We search every room together and let me go in first.” Tessa didn’t wait for a response, she turned back toward the house. Mariah in tow, Tessa pushed open the front door, shining her light in the large empty living room.

“You scan the left, I’ll scan the right.” Tessa said, pointing with each directional instruction.

The women moved through the house slowly, not talking. They cleared the living room quickly, with no furniture, it was just a large open space. The kitchen, without any sign of people having been there in months, didn’t take much time either. As they moved into the first of what looked like three bedrooms, they found a bed. It had sheets and a blanket, but no one was around.

The second bedroom was empty, but there was a sleeping bag on the floor along with some books. They made their way to the third bedroom, clearing a small bathroom along the way. Tessa was starting to think this was a false lead. Then they opened the door to the third bedroom.

This room, unlike the rest of the house, was clean. There was a canopy bed in the middle of the room. Mesh curtains had been draped from the canopy, creating a gossamer effect. It reminded Tessa of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. The sheets and comforter on the bed were new and fresh. This room was cared for…tended to, like a prized flower. She moved closer to the bed, the light illuminating the pillows neatly stacked, each in its perfect place.

Tessa’s breath caught in her chest as she noticed what sat upon one of the pillows. She froze where she was standing, unable to think, unable to move. There, on top of the pillow, sat one single white lotus flower.

“What is it?” Mariah asked, sensing something was off.

“I…” Tessa tried to speak, but nothing would come out. She reached for the flower.

“You are scaring me, what is it?” Mariah pleaded as she moved closer to Tessa, shining her light on the object that Tessa now held in her hand. “Is that a flower?”

“Yes.” Tessa turned the flower over in her hand. It was fresh, there were no signs that this flower had been out of water.

Immediately, Tessa flashed her light around the room looking for other clues or signs. She moved to the private bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.  There was make-up and perfume in non-descript bottles on the counter. Someone, a female most likely, had stayed here.

“Tessa?” Mariah’s voice broke through the fog that surrounded Tessa’s mind. Mariah moved to Tessa, placing a hand on her lower back, gently rubbing in circles. “What is it?”

“We need to get out of here.” Tessa turned, Mariah’s hand falling to her side. “No one is here now, but they may come back.”

Tessa took Mariah’s hand in hers and they moved quickly back to the front door. Exiting the house, the car lights blinded both women for a second. Tessa regained her sight first and scanned the surroundings for anyone.

Two steps out of the house, Tessa spotted them. Two figures moving out of the wooded area surrounding the house. They moved quickly…too quickly to be human. Tessa dropped her flashlight and moved into a defensive stance. She immediately put herself between the vampires heading their way and Mariah.

“Oh shit.” Mariah said behind her. She tossed her flashlight to the ground. Straightening herself, she prepared for the inevitable fight.

Tessa sprang into action. She sprinted half the distance towards her would be attackers. The raven-haired beauty raised her arm over her head and leaped between the two approaching vampires.  Swinging her katana at the one on the left, she placed a well-timed kick to the chest of the one on the right. The vampire on the left, however, managed to dodge the sword and sprinted toward Mariah. Her knife ready, Mariah had taken a defensive stance.

Tessa turned to the vampire pushing himself up off the ground beside her. Swinging her blade, she connected with the flesh of the vampire’s arm, injuring him. He hissed, and threw his body at her, tackling her. Using the backward momentum and weight of their bodies, she rolled him into the air and tossed him several feet away.

The vampire’s body hit the ground with a thud. Tessa turned to see Mariah contacting her attacker’s abdomen with her blade.  He grabbed Mariah’s arm without hesitation. He pulled her in, making it impossible for her to retrieve the knife from where it sat inside his body. He drew Mariah even closer, latching on to her neck with his extended fangs.

Rapidly, Tessa covered the distance between her and Mariah. The vampire screamed out. He pushed himself off Mariah, grabbing his throat with his own hands, he fell to the ground. Writhing there in agony and pain, Tessa raised her katana as she approached. Slicing through the flesh of the vampire’s neck, she removed his head. Concerned for Mariah’s safety, Tessa grabbed her, to inspect her bleeding neck.

“Watch out.” Mariah yelled, as a loud pop sounded from behind Tessa.

Tessa felt the pain of the wooden bullet ripping through her flesh. Thinking only of protecting Mariah, she turned and shielded her. The pop from the second shot rang through the silence of the night.

The bullet entered Tessa’s abdomen from the front side this time. Falling to her knees, Tessa snarled. She looked up, her eyes emanated rage. She pushed off the ground. Leaping into the air, covering half the distance between her and her attacker. Seeing that she was only injured, the vampire turned and disappeared into the woods.

Falling to her knees, the pain splintering through her abdomen, Tessa growled. She could feel the bullets still lodged inside of her. Amid the pain radiating through her body, a light touch feathered her stomach. Mariah’s hands pushed against the wounds attempting to stop the bleeding.

“What can I do?” Mariah asked.

“Get the small gasoline can out of my trunk, we need to burn the body.” Tessa handed her the keys to her car. Trying desperately to remove the bullets with her fingers, Tessa screamed out in pain. They had splintered and were not coming out.

“Stop that.” Mariah yelled at her. “Go get in the car, passenger seat, you are not driving in that condition.”

Tessa pushed herself up off the ground and stumbled towards her car. It was a good thing the seats were leather, it would be easier for the blood to be cleaned.

Tessa stood leaning against the hood of her car. She watched as Mariah removed her knife from the body. She then drenched the vampire with gasoline and lit a match, which she tossed upon the corpse. Retrieving the flashlights off the ground, Mariah strolled back to car. Tossing everything inside, she slammed the trunk. Tessa was amazed at how calm Mariah was…how steady her hands remained.

“Get in.” Mariah barked. As she opened the passenger side door, Tessa complied and slid into the car. Mariah walked around the car and dropped into the driver’s seat.

“I’m going to take you to the Underground.” Mariah stated, as she backed out and threw the car into drive, spinning the tires in the dirt.

“No.” Tessa argued. “Too many people. Take me to athletic club. I have a room there.”

“You’re injured.” Mariah looked at Tessa with heartfelt pain.

“I will heal. We just need to get these bullets out of me. They are wood. So, my body won’t heal with them inside of me.” Tessa added. Wooden bullets, while they wouldn’t kill a vampire, they made it harder to heal from injuries. And she definitely wouldn’t heal without an infusion of blood.

Speeding down the highway, Mariah’s hands gripped tight around the steering wheel. Tessa watched her as she whipped in and out of traffic, biting her bottom lip as she drove. As calm as she had been disposing of the body, Mariah’s emotions seemed to play upon her face now. She was worried. Her eyes danced back and forth as if she were having a conversation with herself. Tessa was mesmerized. Before she realized it, they were pulling into the valet at the club.

“Give me your jacket.” Tessa said, as she opened her door to exit the car.

Mariah handed her the jacket, then tossed the keys to the valet headed her direction. Rushing to the passenger side of the car, Mariah offered Tessa a hand with the jacket. Sliding her arms in, Tessa cringed with pain.

“Let’s get you upstairs.” Mariah slid her arm around Tessa’s waist, supporting her as they walked into the club. After a quick elevator ride up to Tessa’s floor, Mariah pulled the key card from Tessa’s back pocket. Sliding it into the door. The door beeped, and Mariah pushed her way into the room. 

Mariah removed her jacket form Tessa and put her into the bed. She pulled back Tessa’s shirt to reveal an entrance wound in the front lower quadrant of her abdomen.

“There is a kit in the bathroom.” Tessa moaned as she spit out the words.

Mariah retrieved the kit located in a small leather carryon, along with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a handful of gauze. Wrapped tightly in plastic were a scalpel, tweezers, a retractor and several other medical instruments. She unwrapped them and removed only what she needed, leaving the rest on the bathroom counter.

Returning to Tessa, Mariah cut the shirt Tessa was wearing, exposing the injury. Pouring alcohol on it, Mariah removed any blood with a towel from the bathroom. With a clear field of vision, she opened the wound up with the retractor. Tessa flinched in pain. With a gentle touch, Mariah dug into the wound with the tweezers, finding the wooden culprit within.

“This might hurt a little.” Mariah said as she clamped down on the bullet.

Without warning, she pulled as hard as she could, exciting a scream from Tessa’s lips. Immediately she poured alcohol on the wound again and checked the area. Blood filled the cavity, making it impossible to see. Mariah packed the opening with gauze.

“Turn over.” Mariah said forcefully. Tessa complied.

The wound on her back was not bleeding, and the bullet that had entered was much closer to the surface. Mariah managed to get the tweezers around it quickly, removing it without warning. Tessa’s body jerked against Mariah’s hand, though she did not make a noise.

Mariah cleaned the laceration and retrieved a sterile dressing from the bag.  She covered the injury with the bandage and rolled Tessa back over.  Checking the damage on Tessa’s abdomen again, Mariah was concerned that it had not stopped bleeding.

“It’s still bleeding.” Mariah applied pressure to the punctured flesh with the bloodied towel. “Why hasn’t it stopped bleeding? Shouldn’t you be healing?”

“I need blood.” Tessa snarled.

“Where do you keep it?” Mariah asked.

“I haven’t got any, I was supposed to pick some up today while I was at the club.  I got a little distracted. You have already been bit, do you mind?” Tessa leaned up towards Mariah’s neck.

“It won’t work.” Mariah stepped back and covered the pierced skin on her neck with her hand.

“What do you mean?” Tessa fell back on the bed, too weak to fight for what she needed.

Mariah leaned forward to check Tessa’s injury again. She realized the action of leaning forward had caused more blood to exit the gaping hole, along with several of the gauze Mariah had placed inside. Tessa’s hand locked onto Mariah’s arm, pulling her down until she rested on top of the raven-haired woman. Tessa’s tongue jetted out and licked the twin apertures on Mariah’s throat.

Tessa hissed. “That is foul.”

“I told you it wouldn’t work.” Mariah retorted. “My blood is toxic to your kind.”

“What do you mean?” Tessa wiped her tongue with her hand, trying to remove the lingering taste of Mariah’s blood. “What are you? I can’t glamour you. Your blood is toxic. And the council protects you.”

“I don’t know what I am. I mean I’m human. I come from a long line of humans that have a toxic effect on vampires. That is why we train. That is why we make deals with the council. I’m not sure why they protect us. I just know that they do.” Mariah sighed. “I didn’t ask for this. All I wanted was a normal life.”

“I didn’t know.” Tessa couldn’t believe that she was never told about this. She had been coming to Genoa City for over a hundred years. Guarding and protecting Mariah’s ancestors for longer and she had no clue.

“I need blood.” Tessa interjected.

“I can call Noah or Lola. They can bring some.” Mariah pulled her phone out of her pocket to make a call.

“No. Noah doesn’t need to know where I am. He has already threatened me about getting to close to you.” Falling back against the pillows, Tessa’s eyes fluttered shut.

“I’ll go and get it.” Mariah grabbed the room key and the valet slip. “I’ll be right back.”  


 

Mariah entered the underground, not realizing she was covered in blood. It was the furthest thought on her mind. She needed food for Tessa and she needed it quick.

“What the hell happened to you?” Noah yelled as he came out from behind the bar.

“What…oh…it’s not mine.” Mariah shrugged her shoulders to dismiss the worried look upon Noah’s face. “I need blood for Tessa.”

Noah grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the back offices. He pushed open his door and pulled her in behind him.

“You are covered in blood. And you have a bite on your neck.” Noah pointed to Mariah’s throat where the perforated skin had stopped bleeding but was still visible.

“I’m fine Noah, but Tessa isn’t. I need blood. She was shot with wooden bullets. She isn’t healing, and I need to get back to her.” Mariah didn’t have time for his protective behavior. “Can you help me, or do I need to find Lola?”

Noah’s shoulders slumped in surrender. He made his way across the room and slid open a false wall between two book cases. Behind it a dimly lit room held a plethora of items, including a fridge stocked with blood. Noah grabbed a few bags of blood, throwing them into a nylon bag with the Underground logo printed on the front of it. He pulled the drawstrings shut and tossed it to Mariah.

“What did she get you into?” Noah tried one last time to get some tidbit of information from Mariah.

“I got her into trouble.” Mariah said. “And she saved my life…again.”

Mariah turned to go, stopping before she exited the office, pivoting to look at Noah. “Thank you.” She said, turned and hurried out of the club.

 

 

Mariah had only been gone for thirty minutes. She had no idea what would happen in that time if a vampire continued to bleed out. She let herself into the room with Tessa’s keycard. She was surprised to see Tessa laying in the same position she had been in when Mariah had left. A soft snore emanating from the raven-haired vamp, Mariah laughed. So, she wasn’t completely perfect in every way, only almost perfect.

Mariah went into the bathroom to retrieve a clean washcloth. She wet it with warm water and returned to Tessa’s bedside.  Leaning over the woman, she gently cleaned away any dried blood from the wound. Even with a hole in her stomach, Mariah could tell it was firm and toned. She let her fingers trace the muscles there. Taking the warm wet cloth, she cleaned the wound, careful not to push too hard.

As she made a third pass across the hole in the vampire’s stomach, Mariah spotted the problem. A small piece of wood was lodged in the wound. Sliding a finger into the wound, Mariah tried to remove it without waking Tessa.

In a flash of speed and movement, Mariah felt an unbearable pressure upon her body. Being squeezed at her sides, she was lifted off the bed and moved across the room as if she weighed nothing. Halting, pinned against the wall, Tessa stood in front of her…fully awake. Her pointy canine teeth exposed as her mouth was pulled back in a snarl, Tessa’s eyes did not recognize Mariah.

“It’s me.” Mariah screamed. “It’s Mariah.”

Tessa shook her head, blinking several times. As she stood there glaring, Tessa’s eyes began to soften. Her lips closed over her extended teeth.

“I’m sorry.” Tessa whispered. “I didn’t know…”

“I know. I shouldn’t have tried to remove it while you were sleeping.” Mariah’s shoulders relaxed as her body followed suit. “I was hoping I could get it out before you woke.”

Still pinning Mariah against the wall, her hands embracing Mariah’s waist, Tessa stared into Mariah’s eyes. There were flecks of gold in amongst the hues of browns and greens. She had never noticed it before. Mariah smiled. Tessa couldn’t help but return the smile. Realizing that her teeth had not retracted, she became embarrassed.

“Do you still feel threatened?” Mariah asked, knowing that a vampire’s teeth only extend when threatened or excited in some way.

“No.” Tessa said, letting her hands drop from Mariah’s waist. Taking a step back, she turned to walk away.

Mariah’s hand jetted out, grabbing Tessa’s hand and pulling her back. The two women locked gazes again. Mariah looking deep into Tessa’s eyes, searched for a soul that had long been gone. Mariah’s free hand slid across the exposed skin of Tessa’s abdomen. Tender fingers dancing lightly against cool flesh.

“You still have a piece of wood inside your wound.” Mariah whispered breathlessly.

Tessa shivered as Mariah’s fingers left red hot paths of desire across her stomach. Vampires don’t shiver. As she shivered again, Tessa’s hips moved forward, trapping Mariah against the wall. Tessa smiled, her teeth still extended, letting Mariah know she was hungry for more than blood.

Mariah licked her lips as she whispered, “We really shouldn’t…”

Before Mariah could protest, Tessa’s lips came crashing down onto Mariah’s. Sharp teeth grazing her bottom lip, Mariah moaned. Her hands immediately pulled Tessa hard against her.

Tessa flinched and groaned into the kiss. Mariah, in a moment of sanity, pushed Tessa back.

“We really need to take care of your wound. Get back in bed.” Mariah’s sultry voice creating a yearning within Tessa…a need.

Tessa obeyed Mariah’s order to get back in bed, only pausing to remove her tattered shirt, revealing her black lace bra. Tessa slid into the bed, positioning herself on her back, her arms laced behind her head. Mariah stood on the side of the bed, taking in every inch of her.

Mariah shook her head to clear her thoughts. She reached to the bedside table and retrieved the tweezers. Before sitting herself on the bed, she grabbed a bag of blood from the nylon Underground bag and tossed it to Tessa.  Tessa raised up slightly and brought one hand from behind her head to catch it.

“Drink that.” Mariah positioned herself over Tessa’s stomach. With delicate fingers, she pushed the sides of the wound open.

Tessa opened the nozzle on the bag of blood and sucked in. Trying her best not to react to the sensation of Mariah digging in her side, Tessa closed her eyes and drank.

“All done.” Mariah said. Tessa’s eyes opened to see Mariah holding the tweezers in her hand, a single sliver of wood in its clutches.

Tessa watched as Mariah stood and walked gracefully into the bathroom.  She watched Mariah in the mirror as she washed her hands and wet a wash cloth. Her lips pursed together, Mariah concentrated on getting her hands clean. Tessa couldn’t believe how beautiful she was, even doing the most mundane of things.

Mariah turned off the water and returned to the bed with a bandage. She nodded her head towards Tessa’s stomach, wash cloth in hand asking permission to clean it. Tessa nodded, afraid her voice might fail her.

With gentle slow swipes, Mariah cleaned the blood from around Tessa’s wound. The bleeding had stopped, and the wound was already trying to heal itself. Mariah opened the sterile dressing. She dried the area around the wound and applied the bandage. She let her fingers trace the edges, making sure it was sealed. Tessa’s breath caught in her chest, as Mariah’s fingers wandered across her stomach.

Mariah looked intently at Tessa’s abdomen, examining the area for any more injuries. Tessa halted everything she was doing. She watched as Mariah’s golden eyes inspected her…fingers tracing the lines of her toned stomach muscles. Mariah’s hand slide down to Tessa’s waistline, and along her pants to Tessa’s side. With small calculated movements Mariah let her fingers move up Tessa’s ribcage. As Tessa looked up, her eyes met Mariah’s, dark now with desire. As they stared at each other, Mariah’s fingers continued their journey up Tessa’s body. Gradually they found their way to her bra.

Tessa inhaled sharply as Mariah’s hand slid across her breast, palm flat, a smile danced across her lips. She lingered there only for a moment, before shifting her fingers over to Tessa’s arm, sliding them down to Tessa’s hand. She turned it over, tracing the lines on Tessa’s palm.

Without warning, Mariah shifted herself, laying her body above Tessa’s, supporting her weight with her hands and legs. Her face hovering inches from Tessa’s stomach, Mariah’s breath danced across the naked flesh there, warming it as she moved slowly up. Without touching Tessa, Mariah ignited sensations of heat throughout the vampire’s cold body. Their eyes locked upon one another again as Mariah came to rest fully extended above her.

“Is that okay?” Mariah asked, her mouth hovering inches away from Tessa’s lips.

“Yes.” Tessa sighed, breathing in the scent of Lavender wafting from Mariah’s hair as it dangled around her. She knew this was a bad idea, deep inside of her there was a hunger that needed to be fed. And she was so tired of denying it.

As Tessa stared into Mariah’s eyes, Mariah began to trace Tessa’s jaw with her fingertips. Sliding a finger across Tessa’s lips, Tessa exhaled, revealing her two extended canine teeth. Mariah let her finger touch one, gently at first, then with a quick sudden thrust, she punctured the tip of her index finger on the sharpness of the tooth.

Tessa closed her mouth, trying desperately to hide her teeth. Mariah smiled, and brought her now bleeding finger to her own lips and sucked gently. Breath caught behind her ribs, Tessa remained motionless, waiting for Mariah’s next move.

Removing her finger from her mouth, Mariah moved it slowly back to Tessa’s lips. She let the wetness of her own fingertip trace the plumpness of Tessa’s bottom lip. Tessa exhaled again, her mouth opening at the sensation.

In an instant, Mariah’s lips collided with Tessa’s. Her tongue sliding along Tessa’s fangs. Moving Tessa’s hands above her head, Mariah held them there with one hand, while her free hand held her in position. Mouths pressed against each other, tongues fighting for control the two women gave in to their carnal desire. Shuddering beneath Mariah, Tessa’s hips moved against the red head’s leg, positioned precisely to exact the best possible effect.

Mariah pulled her lips away and smiled. She moved her mouth too Tessa’s ear.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Mariah whispered. Before Tessa could respond, Mariah’s teeth grazed Tessa’s earlobe, lips sucking in the soft flesh there.

Tessa moaned, hips thrusting upwards against Mariah’s leg. Mariah let go, her lips hovering above Tessa’s ear. She flicked her tongue against it and exhaled a warm breath.

“I don’t know how we can resist it though.” Mariah breathily exhaled the words as her lips found Tessa’s throat, sucking and licking her way down until she found the flesh of her pulse point. Nibbling gently, she released Tessa’s hands, her fingers sliding down Tessa’s body, until her fingertips found a hardened nipple pushing against the black lace of Tessa’s bra. Mariah’s fingers slid back the soft material of the bra and captured her pert nub. Rolling the sensitive flesh between her fingers, Mariah pulled her mouth from Tessa neck.

“This has to go.” Mariah said, pulling against the lace of Tessa’s bra. “I can cut it off.” Laughing as she eyed the scalpel sitting on the bed side table.

Tessa lifted herself up, tilting her head to the side indicating to Mariah to undo her bra. Slowly tracing the black lace of Tessa’s bra, Mariah slid her hand around to Tessa’s back. With one smooth move, Mariah popped open the bra and pulled the strap off Tessa’s shoulder. Freeing her other hand, she did the same with the opposite side, tossing the bra to the floor. With a little push from Mariah, Tessa’s back returned to the bed. Mariah licked her lips as she gazed upon the soft rose-colored flesh of Tessa’s nipple.

As a low growl emanated from Mariah’s throat, her lips curled around the taught nipple, and sucked in deeply, teeth grating against it. Tessa whimpered, hips moved against Mariah in earnestness. Her hand moved to Mariah’s shirt. Tessa pulled against the fabric, trying to free the skin that waited underneath. Acquiescing to Tessa’s request, Mariah slid her shirt over her head, revealing hundreds of tiny freckles that Tessa immediately wanted to kiss.

Lifting herself off the bed, Tessa kissed Mariah’s shoulder, her arm, and the crook of her elbow. She worked her way to the palm of her hand, sucking softly on the thick flesh below her thumb. Hands sliding up Mariah’s back, Tessa unhooked her silky soft blue lace bra, fingernails scrapping skin as it was removed.

Mariah’s head fell back, revealing her throat, an artery keeping time to Mariah’s beating heart just under the flesh. Tessa licked the sweet skin there, nibbling, but not puncturing it. Grinding down on Tessa’s leg, Mariah moaned, her hands finding their way to Tessa’s hair. Fingers enter twined in hair, Mariah pulled Tessa’s head back, her mouth capturing the raven-haired vamps’ lips in a tumultuous kiss.

Tessa’s hands moved to Mariah’s waist, sliding along the fabric of her jeans, past the belt loops, to the button that kept her from her prize. She popped it open and slid the zipper down in a slow steady fashion, the sound cutting through the silence of the two women breathing. Gliding her hands between the fabric of Mariah’s soft blue lace underwear and the denim of her jeans, she lifted Mariah’s hips up into the air. Mariah’s hands came down and began removing her jeans, painfully slow.

Unable to wait, Tessa lifted her higher, rotating Mariah onto her back. With one swift motion, Mariah’s jeans flew across the room. Kneeling between Mariah’s legs, the red-head’s beautiful body laid out before her, Tessa sighed. The exquisiteness this woman possessed was unnatural. Her skin a pale soft palette of creams and soft reddish orange freckles. Her hips were soft and round, inviting Tessa between them. Tessa slid her thumbs under the fabric of the soft blue lace of Mariah’s underwear, looking up into Mariah’s pleading eyes. With a slight nod, Mariah smirked and lifted her hips.

Tessa leaned down, taking the fabric in her fingers, she kissed a path down Mariah’s inner thigh. The garment following the route of Tessa’s lips until she reached Mariah’s ankle. She lifted her foot and tossed the futile attire to the side. 

Tessa rose to her feet, balancing gracefully on the bed. She popped the button on her leather pants, sliding the zipper down, watching Mariah’s face as she went. Mariah reached up to help, but Tessa quickly stepped back on the bed, shaking a finger at her. Tessa shimmied her hips, as the leather glided down over her them, revealing a pair of black lace boy short cut underwear. Letting the pants fall the length of her long slender legs, she stepped out of them. Mariah tossed them to the floor, her gaze never leaving Tessa’s body.

 Without any hesitation, she stepped forward, reaching for Mariah’s hands. Placing them on either side of her hips, Tessa slid Mariah’s thumbs under the fabric. Leaning forward, Mariah kissed the soft flesh of Tessa’s hip, as she slid the fabric out of her way. Continuing in her removal of this last pesky piece of clothing, Mariah kissed along Tessa’s thigh. As the fabric fell to the bed, Mariah’s hands slipped around Tessa’s body. She cupped Tessa’s buttocks, her face kissing soft paths across Tessa’s hips and stomach.

Mariah’s arms, encircled Tessa’s legs, tenderly pulled them apart, giving her access to the warmth and wetness that laid between. Dipping her head down, she kissed the inside of each thigh, nibbling the skin as she moved. Tessa’s hands found their way to Mariah’s hair, entangling her fingers in red locks, she steadied herself. Mariah nipped at the folds of skin surrounding Tessa’s throbbing nub. As her tongue darted in between the folds, Tessa moaned and pulled Mariah closer. Holding Tessa with one arm, Mariah slid the other around, her fingers finding their way into Tessa.

Sliding her fingers in and out, Mariah let her tongue dip into the folds. She began a rhythm, Tessa’s knees buckling against her as she went.

“Oh Fuck, Mariah.” Tessa screamed, her hands pulling hard against the red-head’s hair.

Mariah dipped her tongue in farther, flicking against the swollen nub. Tessa’s weight pushed against her. Mariah slowed down, pulling out her fingers.

“Lay down.” Mariah pulled her face away from Tessa, pointing towards the bed. Tessa obeyed, moving her body down to the bed.

Mariah positioned herself between Tessa’s legs, kissing and biting as she moved into place. She slid her fingers back in, her tongue lapping the wetness from where the red swollen lips were no longer able to hold it. She dipped in, pacing herself once again.

“Sweet Jesus.” Tessa moaned, her hips bucking against Mariah’s face.

Mariah pushed on, she slid in and out, and began licking to the same rhythm. Within seconds she felt it, the tightening…the release.  Tessa’s hands ripped the sheets, as she screamed out Mariah’s name.

Climbing up Tessa’s naked body, Mariah smiled at the spent woman. She licked the pert bud of Tessa’s breast as she moved past, causing the woman to buck once more.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Tessa asked.

“Technically aren’t you already dead?” Mariah retorted, kissing the dark-haired beauty as she reached her lips.

“I guess, but damn.” Tessa exhaled, her body still shaking from the encounter.

Mariah reached down and touched the bandages on Tessa’s side.

“I should check those.” She said, pushing herself up to get a better view.

Tessa’s hand shot up to grab Mariah’s wrist, catching it lightly in her own hand. She rolled on to her side, rolling Mariah back as she did.

“Not before I have a turn.” Tessa rolled on top of Mariah their bodies sliding into place like two puzzle pieces.

Tessa, finding Mariah’s lips with her own, slid her leg in between the woman’s thighs. Stunned by the wetness there, she pulled her head back, looking into Mariah’s eyes.

“You aren’t ready at all.” Tessa smirked.

Mariah rolled her eyes. “You know how sexy you are. You know it every time you walk into the Underground, leather pants, tight t-shirts, and that leather jacket. You know it when you smile at me from across the bar over your shot of tequila. You know it when you slide that one lock of hair that always gets in your eyes out of your face. You know…”

Tessa moved her leg against Mariah, causing her to catch here words in her throat.

“I know how sexy you are. Red-hair emblazoned around your perfectly shaped face. Your eyes dancing when you smile. Your voice cutting through a room, making music in my ears. That smile, weakening my knees, as you laugh.” Tessa released the pressure of her leg against Mariah’s hips, then slid it back slowly.

“Show me.” Mariah smiled. “Show me how sexy I am.”

Tessa smiled, kissing Mariah’s lips, her chin, her throat…sliding her mouth over one pert nipple, while letting her fingers roll the other one between them. All the while, moving her leg against Mariah…rhythmically.

She bit, and nipped, and licked her way down Mariah’s body, her hands touching every inch her lips didn’t make it to. Past the junction of her hips, and down to her knees, Tessa kissed and nibbled. All the while, Mariah moaned and moved against her, back arching, asking for more.

Lifting her legs up, Tessa slid her arms under Mariah’s thighs, her head just inches from the soft warm wetness that was her reward. Tessa licked Mariah’s lips, inhaling the sweetness that was there. She flicked her tongue, exciting a moan from Mariah. She flicked again, this time parting them.

“Oh, Tessa.” Mariah breathed as her hips rose to meet Tessa’s mouth.

Sliding her tongue into Mariah, Tessa tapped her tongue rapidly against the pulsating plump ball of nerves and flesh. She slid her tongue down, and further inside of Mariah. Moving in and out, she worked her tongue, her nose bobbing against Mariah’s essence.

Tessa raked her fingernails down Mariah’s thighs, her hips bucking against Tessa’s mouth. Moving her lips up to encircle the nub, Tessa sucked it in, flicking her tongue as she did.

“Oh, hell.” Mariah screamed. “Oh, my…”

The words left Mariah’s mind as Tessa moved her tongue faster. Mariah began to move in a rhythm against Tessa’s mouth. Alternating between up and down and side to side, Tessa worked Mariah’s clit, until she felt the tension almost at a breaking point. Releasing the ball from her lips, she blew a cold breath against it. Mariah screamed out…Tessa licked once more, knowing that she had won.

Trembling against Tessa’s mouth, Mariah came. Her face buried in the pillow she had pulled form the empty side of the bed, Mariah shook. Tessa climbed the length of that beautiful silken body, glistening with sweat. She wrapped her arms around her and held her, letting the waves of pure satisfaction wash over her.

“We really shouldn’t have done that.” Mariah whispered as the pillow fell away from her face.

“Shhh, we will deal with it tomorrow. For now, let’s sleep.” Tessa said, reaching over and turning off the lamp on the bedside table. She pulled the covers over them.

They feel asleep, entangled in each other’s bodies. Not knowing what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa investigation into the murders and new vampires leads her to her past. Will her past hurt her future?

Chapter Three

 

Tessa stretched out her naked body beneath the soft linen sheet of her king size bed at the Genoa City Athletic Club. Her eyes popped open as she realized she was alone. Turning her head, she still smelt the sweet lavender notes of the redhead that had been beside her when she had fallen asleep. Mariah had slipped out at some point in the early morning hours.

Not wanting to dwell on her empty bed, Tessa decided to get ready. She needed to head over to the Underground to discuss what had happened the night before at the abandoned house. There was no need to reveal to Lola anything that had happened afterwards, with Mariah, in the privacy of her hotel room.

Checking her wounds, which had healed completely, she jumped into the shower and washed the night off her. Tessa chose a ridiculously tight pair of jeans, her black combat boots, a black 1987 Cure “Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me” tour t-shirt, and a black motorcycle jacket that had been a gift from Lola. Looking at herself in the mirror, Tessa smiled. She didn’t often feel overly self-confident in her appearance, but today, she looked hot.

Heading out, Tessa grabbed the nylon bag from the Underground. She needed to restock her blood supply, since healing had taken the three bags that Mariah had brought the night before. She found the valet slip on the desk, along with a quickly scribbled note from Mariah.

_Talk later. Mariah_

Tessa arrived at the Underground before the club was even open. She found Noah behind the bar stocking liquor bottles. He looked up, a concerned look flashed across his face.

“Have you seen Mariah today?” Giving her a look that most certainly meant death, Noah stepped out from behind the bar.

“I haven’t seen her since I passed out last night in my hotel room.” Tessa answered, not really lying, as the last time she had seen Mariah was as they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

“She didn’t come home last night, and no one has heard from her since she went back to play doctor with you.” Noah’s anger had now turned to fear.

“She brought the blood back, cleaned my wounds, removed some wood splinters. I haven’t seen her today.” Tessa didn’t want to let on that she was a little worried as well. She also didn’t want to let on that anything else had happened between her and Mariah.

“This isn’t like her.” Noah sat down on a bar stool, defeat all over his face. “She isn’t answering her phone. The guards at the gate have been told to call me if she shows up, and they haven’t called.”

“Well, where would she normally go? What places does she frequent on a normal day?” Tessa asked.

“The ranch, Crimson Lights, Work, here…” Noah looked at Tessa, his mind working on other possible locations his sister might go. “If she is working on a story, like she is now, those places multiply exponentially.”

“Okay, I have to go meet with Lola, but when I’m done, I will go look for her. I promise you, I will not let anything happen to her. She is probably just on some crazy lead for her story, so let’s not freak out yet.” Tessa said as she handed Noah the nylon bag.  “Do you mind getting me some more blood while I meet with Lola?”

Noah nodded his head, not moving from the barstool he was perched on.

“Is Lola in the back?” Tessa started to walk to the back of the bar where the offices were before Noah even answered.

“Yes.” Noah said with a chuckle.

Tessa knocked at Lola’s office door, but no one responded. She could hear muffled noises coming from inside. She opened the door, checking to see if Lola might be on a call.

“Lola?” Tessa said as she stepped into the office.

An unfamiliar brunette sat in Lola’s office chair, her head back against the head rest…eyes closed…deep moans emanating from her throat. Clearing her throat loudly, Tessa stopped two steps into the office. The brunette, with an annoyed look, focused on Tessa for a moment. Bringing her hands up from the arm rest where Tessa was sure her nail marks would still be embedded into the soft leather, she held one hand up with her index finger extended indicating that she needed a second. Her other hand slid under the desk, where it seemed to be patting something or someone down there.

All of sudden, a head popped up from under the desk. The back of Lola’s dark hair to Tessa, the brunette pointed a finger towards the door.  Lola turned slowly, wiping her mouth with one hand, and motioning for Tessa to take a seat on the couch with the other. Without skipping a beat, Lola slid up the brunette’s body, planting a kiss on her lips.

“I forgot I have a meeting.” Lola stood up and straightened out her clothes. “Can I call you later?”

The brunette pouted, obviously not done yet. “Sure.” She said reluctantly, standing and gathering her things, including a discarded pair of underwear that she slid into her purse. She straightened her skirt and headed out the door, throwing one last annoyed look Tessa’s direction.

“I swear you do this on purpose.” Tessa shook her head.

“I had no idea you would be here now.” Lola responded as she poured Tessa and herself a glass of tequila.

“I’ve been here what…three days and you have been with three different girls?” Tessa took the glass Lola offered as she took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

“You know I don’t do monogamy.” Lola said as she sipped her drink. “Tell me about last night. Noah mentioned you got hurt. Said his sister came in her all bloody, determined to save you. And she had a bite on her neck.”

“That wasn’t me.” Tessa quickly defended herself from the implied accusation. “We ran into some more vampires.”

“I never thought you bit her Tessa. I just worry about how close the two of you are getting.” The concerned look on Lola’s face told Tessa all she needed to know. She was on dangerous ground with Mariah and the Council would not approve.

“She had a lead that she would only share if I took her with me. So, we went to this abandoned house out in the country. No one was there, and at first, I thought it was a dead end. Then...” Tessa paused, she hadn’t fully processed that room.

Then it hit her. The bed…linen draped blowing in the breeze…billowing like clouds. Tessa and Kumi had shared a bed so similar for almost a hundred years. In a chateau in France, were they had met, and fallen in love. They had made love in that bed. They had made plans for their future in that bed. And after the night Tessa saw Kumi die, she had never returned to that bed.

“Where did you go?” Lola asked, as Tessa snapped back to her reality.

“There was a bedroom in that house. The bed, it was exactly like my bed I shared with Kumi. Then, when I approached it, there was another lotus flower on the pillow.” Tessa stared at Lola as she tried to process what all of this meant.

“Why is someone using your dead lover to torture you?” Lola swirled her drink in her glass, the ice clinking against the sides. “What does Kumi have to do with all of this?”

“I have no clue.” Tessa mind raced at the possibility. “I didn’t recognize the two vampires who attacked Mariah and I last night. I don’t think they are the masterminds behind this. Someone is pulling some strings and using my past to get to me.” Tessa downed her tequila and sat her glass on the table. “I keep having to kill the vampires that can give me answers. I need one alive. Somehow…” Tessa’s mind stopped. Could it be possible? “Lola, did you see them burn Kumi’s body?”

“No, I was with you.” Lola looked quizzically at Tessa. “You aren’t thinking…”

“Yes.” Tessa moved forward in here seat. “What if they didn’t burn her body for some reason? What if someone put her back together? What if this is all her?”

“Your undead ex-lover, come back from being really dead to what…torture you?” Lola laughed. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I only killed one of the two vamps from last night, the second one got away. I need to find him.”  Tessa needed a witness.

“You need to stop doing this on your own. You are going to get Mariah killed and you got shot.” Lola added.

“Only because Mariah had been bitten. And I have some questions about that as well.” Tessa shifted on the couch. “What do you know about Mariah and Noah’s family?”

“Not much.” Lola looked away from Tessa.

“I know when you are lying to me. What is it?” Tessa asked again.

“Look, I know I am supposed to protect them. That is all I know.” Lola looked at Tessa, her eyes pleading for this conversation to be over.

“I still think you know something, but I’ll let it go. Mariah might be missing.” Tessa stood up from the couch. “I need to go look for her.”

“What?” Lola looked shocked.

“Noah didn’t tell you?” Tessa shoved her hands in her pockets, retrieving her keys. “Mariah didn’t go home last night, and no one has heard from her today. She isn’t answering her phone.”

“Tessa, did you two spend the night together?” Lola stood up and moved toward Tessa. “You know what will happen if you two get too close.”

“I know.” Tessa exhaled and turned to the door. “I just want to get all this shit taken care of and keep Mariah safe.”

Lola’s facial expression changed.  There was something about the way Tessa said Mariah’s name that told her everything she needed to know. As she watched her best friend walk out the door to her office, she knew beyond a shadow of doubt…Tessa was in trouble.

 

Tessa walked into Crimson Lights and quickly scanned her surroundings. The coffee shop was sparsely occupied, with maybe a half a dozen people. She spotted Sharon immediately putting away coffee mugs. As she approached, Sharon looked up and immediately walked around the counter.

“Where is my daughter?” Sharon said a little louder than Tessa was comfortable with. “What have you done to her?”

“I don’t know where she is, that is why I am here. And I have done nothing to her, I mean I can’t even feed on her so what would I need her for.” Tessa flippantly replied, trying her best to hide the emotion in her voice.

“So, you tried to feed on her?” Sharon asked accusingly.

“No…well yes. She had been bit. I was wounded, I licked her wound. It was foul, so don’t worry about that happening again.” Tessa laughed.

“This is not funny. My daughter may be missing.” Worry showed on Sharon’s face. Tessa couldn’t help but feel worried as well.

“I know it isn’t. I am looking for her. I just came by to see if you had any news.” Tessa slipped her hands in her pockets to avoid talking with them. When she was emotional, she had a tendency to use her hands more to express herself.

“I haven’t heard any news.” Sharon moved behind the counter again. “But this did get dropped off for you earlier.”

Sharon placed a small square box on the counter. It was a black, a white ribbon tied neatly around it held the lid in place. Tessa untied the ribbon and sat it to the side. As she removed the lid, her breath caught in her chest. On a small piece of silk fabric sat an immaculate white lotus. In the middle of the lotus sat a ring.  Tessa reached into the box and removed the ring from the lotus, raising it up so that she could inspect it. It was an antique, the silver tarnished just enough to give it character. The ring was heavy, solidly made, but with delicate features. The setting held a round polished moonstone, its iridescence glimmering in the light.

“You son of a bitch.” Sharon shouted as she dove for the ring in Tessa’s hand.

Tessa stepped lightly backwards, putting up her hand to stop Sharon from taking the ring.

“You know this ring?” Tessa asked

“That is Mariah’s moon ring. She would never take it off.” Sharon’s voice caught in her throat. Her face was filled with sadness, then the next second rage flashed in her eyes.

Sharon planted her left foot and stepped forward with her right, her right-hand curling tightly into a fist and swinging for the underside of Tessa’s jaw. Tessa with the ease of a dancer, leaned back and spun out of the way, catching Sharon’s hand in her own, while pulling her arm up behind her back. Sharon, anticipating Tessa’s move, spun with her, using her left leg to sweep Tessa’s right knee from behind.

The dark-haired vampire released her hold on the middle-aged blonde as her knee buckled sending her to the ground. With a ninja like reflex, Tessa rolled forward, twisting her body within the maneuver to bring her into a crouching position facing Sharon once again. Unphased by the vampire’s reflexes and quick movements, Sharon once again stepped towards Tessa fist clinched tightly. Tessa leapt into action. Moving quickly, but not to quickly to draw attention, she grabbed Sharon’s arm again in mid punch. This time though, she managed to wrap Sharon up in a bear hug from behind, limiting Sharon’s mobility with her vampire strength.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Tessa whispered. “And I would never hurt Mariah.”

“Let me go.” Sharon screamed, drawing more attention from the patrons that had already began to watch the two women fight.

“Let’s take this out to the patio before someone calls the cops.” Tessa released Sharon from her hold and grabbed the box with the flower off the counter. Handing Sharon Mariah’s moon ring, she led the way to the patio.

“Sit and let me explain.” Tessa said as she took the seat against the wall, where she could see the exits.

“What do you know?” Sharon, slightly out of breath, sat down across from Tessa.

“I think someone is messing with me.” Tessa started. “The flower was a calling card from an old lover, Kumi. She would leave it with notes and presents when we were together. She had a beautiful soul, and the lotus was a personal message between us.”

“So Kumi took Mariah?” Sharon asked.

“Not possible.” Tessa shook her head, not totally believing her own words. “Kumi was executed by the High Council in Paris. She broke the rules, she made a new vampire without permission. They executed her, I just walked in as her head fell from her body…I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

Tessa looked away. She didn’t get emotional, but having to replay this, and having to replay it so frequently this week, it was getting to her. Sharon sat, staring at Tessa, waiting for her to continue.

“So, you saw the person who delivered the box. Can you describe them?” Tessa leaned forward. “Was it a man or woman?”

“A woman.” Sharon answered as she turned Mariah’s moon ring over in her fingers. “She was Asian, thin, shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, tall, maybe five foot nine inches tall. She smelt like flowers…jasmine I think.”

Sharon looked up to see Tessa staring at her, not speaking. Tessa couldn’t believe what she had heard. Without even knowing it, Sharon had just described Kumi, right down to her jasmine perfume.

“That’s impossible.” Tessa mumbled.

“What is impossible?” Sharon was looking worried.

“You just described my ex-lover who I was positive until just now had been executed over two-hundred years ago.”  Tessa sat back in her chair, crossing her hands in her lap.

“You are telling me that a dead ex-lover of yours is here in town and may have kidnapped my daughter?” Sharon’s voice began to increase in volume as she spoke. “An ex-lover who was supposedly executed by the High Council, which can only mean she herself was or is a vampire. What have you gotten Mariah involved with?”

“I have no idea what is going on, but I have an idea of where to look.” Tessa stood up ready to rush off to the abandoned house in the woods.

“Not without me.” Sharon stood up and grabbed Tessa by the arm. “You need back up and you also need a plan.”

Tessa nodded her head. She had no idea what they might be walking into. She knew that if it was Kumi, she would be prepared for Tessa, but would she be prepared for Tessa and Sharon. The most important thing was to get to Mariah and keep her safe, and that mean having all hands-on deck.

“We need to call Lola. We need her.” Tessa added.

“Let’s go to the ranch. I have weapons there and we can call Noah and Lola, pick them up on the way back through town.” Sharon waved to a pretty brunette barista behind the counter. “Follow me in your car to the ranch.”

As the two women raced through the streets and out on to a country road, Tessa replayed the events from the last few days in her head. Could Kumi still be alive? Tessa had seen her beheaded, but then her body had been drug off to another location to be burned. Tessa had collapsed in the hall where the beheading had happened, and Lola had taken her home, so neither of them had witnessed the burning. Lola had taken care of her for the next few weeks, as Tessa had not been willing to eat or sleep or do much of anything.

Tessa had never had the opportunity to say goodbye, and that had almost killed her. She had been given no opportunity for closure with the woman who she had spent a century with. Who she had hoped she would spend eternity with. Kumi’s death had been sudden, and with very little explanation.

It had never made any sense to Tessa that Kumi had made a vampire. Kumi was completely against it. She had always said that too many of their kind would cause an upheaval in society and put them in jeopardy.  So, it had destroyed Tessa when Phillip, her maker, had told her that Kumi had made a new vampire and that she had to be punished.

But why would she be here now. What could possibly be the endgame that Kumi had in mind here in Genoa City?

As Tessa pulled up behind Sharon at the gate house of the ranch, she realized exactly how much security this family had. There were large wrought iron gates, along with a brick gate house and lots of cameras. The gate began to open, as Sharon pulled forward. The guard stepped out of the gate house, and waved Tessa forward. As she pulled up, the guard motioned for her to stop.

“I just need you to look into the camera there.” The guard said as he pointed to a camera affixed to the building.

Tessa smiled at the camera, knowing that this was protocol. The guard waved her through and Tessa followed Sharon up the wooded road. Every few hundred yards, Tessa spotted cameras affixed to trees. No one was getting on or off this property without someone noticing.

They pulled up to what looked like an average cottage, if the cottage was two stories and about five-thousand square feet. It was quaint, even if it was huge. Sharon parked in a graveled area in front of the house, and Tessa pulled up alongside of her.

As she got out of the car, Sharon motioned for her to follow her into the house.

“I’m going to need some help carrying some things.” Sharon said, as she opened the front door and stepped in. She turned and looked at Tessa, contemplating whether she was doing the right thing.

“I can wait here, and you can bring anything you need help with to me.” Tessa chuckled as she said this, knowing that Sharon had already made up her mind.

“Please come in.” Sharon shook her head and stepped back, sweeping her arms back to allow Tessa access to her house.

“Thank you.” Tessa stepped into the living room of the house. Everything was decorated very country living, which made Tessa laugh. She couldn’t imagine Mariah living here. She seemed so much more sophisticated than a yellow couch with flowers. While it wasn’t what Tessa would have imagined, it still felt like a home filled with a lot of love.

“Follow me.” Sharon said as she stepped past Tessa and headed to a door off the living room.

Sharon flipped up a metal plate next to the light switch by a heavily reinforced metal door. She placed her hand on the panel as a green light scanned the surface. There was a loud clicking noise, then Sharon pulled the levered handle on the door, and pushed it open. Lights began to switch on as they stepped through the doorway onto a landing, stairs led downward to what Tessa could only assume was a basement.

“No one but family has ever been down here, so I expect you to keep this between us.” Sharon began the descent into the basement. “We keep some weapons down here, along with a training area for us and I do some research and development down here as well.”

As they stepped off the last step, Tessa was amazed at the huge facility that Sharon had under her house. There were metal cages lining one wall, all locked and loaded with military grade weapons. Large metal tables sat in front of these, where someone could clean and maintain the weapons. There was a large area with mats and combat dummies where someone could train. There was also a glass enclosed room at one end that looked like it held a lab. Tessa also spotted what looked like a small computer server farm behind another glass enclosure.

“What the hell are you running down here?” Tessa asked.

“Well, some of it is for the High Council, some of it is for our businesses, and some of it is for our family’s protection. We have our own security forces, but we have always been prepared.” Sharon opened one of the metal cages and began taking out automatic weapons. She placed them on the metal tables and grabbed a duffle bag from a bin underneath the table.

She then moved to a metal cabinet at the end of the cages, unlocking it, she opened it to reveal a stockpile of ammunition. Most of it in boxes that Tessa recognized, but the ammo that Sharon began pulling out of the cabinet was hand made. The bullets were mostly metal, but there was a small section in the middle that looked to be high-grade glass or plastic. Inside was a red liquid, similar to blood.

“What is that?” Tessa reached out and took one of the bullets in her hand.

“That is my secret weapon.” Sharon smiled as she said it. “A little something I managed to put together in my lab.”

“And it does what exactly?” Tessa looked closely at the liquid inside. “Is this blood?”

“Yes.” Sharon began loading the bullets into clips and inserting them into the weapons. “It is mine, Noah’s and Mariah’s blood. I had to do some synthesizing, but we draw blood once a month and it is used as the base for the liquid inside.”

Tessa smiled, she realized what Sharon had managed to do. “That is brilliant.”

“So, you know about our blood?” Sharon asked.

“Mariah explained.” Tessa didn’t want to reveal anymore about how that explanation happened, but she looked up to see Sharon staring at her quizzically.

“Well it won’t kill a vampire, but it will slow them down. And sufficient amount of it will weaken them adequately so that a human can kill them.” Sharon began loading the weapons into duffle bags. She reached inside a second cabinet and pulled out two bullet proof vests. She secured one around herself and put the second one in the duffle with the weapons. “Let’s go, we will take my SUV.”

Tessa followed her upstairs and out to the car. They got in and drove in silence to the Underground to pick up Noah and Lola.

As they pulled up alongside the curb, Tessa spotted Lola first. Decked out in red and black leather motorcycle pants, a tank top, a matching red and black motorcycle jacket and her black leather riding boots, Lola looked like the epitome of a crotch rocket rider. The image was only further endorsed by the custom Ducati xDiavel she stood beside.

Lola had a thing for fast motorcycles and fast women. To sustain her appetite for both, she had collected several bikes over the years, but her favorites were the Ducati xDiavel, a BMW R 1200 rS, a classic 1950 Red Indian Chief, and a custom Harley Davidson bat-bike with a v-rod for special occasions. She used the bikes to pick up girls, but really, she used them to feel alive.

Noah jumped in the back of the SUV, and they headed to their next destination, Lola riding behind them. Noah put on a bullet proof vest in the back, while Tessa gave Sharon directions to their destination. This was the most rag-tag team Tessa had ever gone into the field with. She was used to having a couple of low-level vampire enforcers at her disposal in any town that she had to investigate in. There were several here that worked for Lola that she could have called, but this situation seemed to need a close cover. If it was Kumi, Tessa needed to be able to control the situation as best she could.

Glowing eerily through the woods, Tessa spotted the house before they got there. Twinkly lights glowing from the eves and candles flickering inside the windows, the house looked beautiful…and haunted.  As the vehicle pulled to a stop in front of the house, the door opened and a group of six vampires came out of the house.

“Here.” Noah handed Sharon a gun from the bag. “What is the plan?”

“Take care of these guys, I’m going to try and get inside to locate Mariah.” Tessa responded, opening the door and stepping out. She didn’t want an argument from anyone about how this was going to go. She needed to find Mariah, she needed to make sure she was safe.

Lola had already dismounted her bike, taken off her jacket, and had pulled a long katana sword from the sheath strapped to her back. Tessa recognized it, it had been a gift from Kumi. The sword was engraved along the blade with the Japanese saying, “fear is only as deep as the mind allows.” She spun it quickly in a clockwise motion, ending with it extended toward the ground, a devilish smile on her face.

“I need this tonight.” Lola said as she walked towards the vamps exiting the house.

“I need to get inside to find Mariah.” Tessa was holding her two katana swords down at her side. She looked over her shoulder at Sharon and Noah who were now standing ready to fight.

“Okay, Lola take the two on the right. I’ll take the two in the middle, and you two get the other two.” Tessa pointed out the assignments, everyone nodded in agreement.

“Tessa,” Sharon said. “Let us wound them with the bullets.”

Tessa stepped behind Sharon, as her and Noah opened fire, several bullets hitting their mark. Lola advanced on the right side, sword singing in the cool night air. Noah fired two shots directly into the chest of one of the vamps on the left, who immediately hissed and fell to his knees. Tessa leaped to him, her sword flashing brilliantly as it sliced through the flesh of his neck, separating his head with a thud.

The guns sounded behind Tessa, the popping indicating that Sharon and Noah were staying out of the actual fighting till the vampires had been weakened.

Tessa was hit from behind by something. She spun to find one of the vampires pulling a gun from his pants. As he raised it to fire directly at Tessa’s head, she heard the sound of a gunshot. The vamps shoulder dropped, and blood began pouring out of the wound left from one of Sharon’s bullets. Tessa advanced, her sword held high, she swung and connected with his arm as it raised to defend him. The arm fell to the ground, as he screamed out in pain. Tessa spun around and brought the full force of the maneuver upon his neck, removing his head from his body.

With that three of the vampires were now motionless, and headless upon the ground, with Lola having decapitated one while Tessa was distracted.

Lola was currently fighting with another vampire who had brought his own sword. The smile on Lola’s face said everything about how that fight was going. She was toying with him. Slicing right and throwing him off balance, while moving to the left to punch him in the ribs. She spun and sliced at the back of his thigh to bring him to his knees. Lola flipped over him, her sword glistening with the blood of her enemies. She landed in a crouch, a snarl across her red lips. Standing she kicked the vamp back, his head snapping up to look at her. With a swift gracefully pirouette, she sliced through his neck, his head rolling back and down to the ground.

The other two vampires had begun to advance on Sharon and Noah. They both were firing rapidly at them, each bullet hitting its mark, and causing them to slow and scream out in pain. Lola advanced on them from behind, her sword ready for its mission.

Tessa took the opportunity to make her way into the house. Sword drawn she cleared the living room. Knowing that if Mariah were here, she would be in the third bedroom, the bedroom that reminded her of Kumi. Still, erring on the side of caution, Tessa opened each door down the hall, making sure each room was empty. Getting to the door at the end of the hall, Tessa inhaled deeply, bracing herself for what she might find.

Pushing open the door, the room was dimly lit by candles. The flames dancing shadows along the walls. Tessa’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she spotted Mariah.  Lying on her back, her hands crossed atop her chest, she lay motionless. Tessa rushed to her side. The smell of jasmine wafted through the air.

Checking her pulse, Tessa was relieved to find she was still alive. She was not, however, pleased to see a single lotus laying just above her crossed hands. Tessa threw it across the room. She leaned down and kissed Mariah on the lips.

“I’m so sorry.” Tessa whispered. “I promise I will always protect you.”

“Mariah.” Sharon’s voice cut through the silence.

Tessa quickly kissed her again. “In here.” Tessa yelled. “She is alive, but unconscious.”

Noah and Sharon came running through the door. Tessa moved back letting Sharon check Mariah more closely. She leaned in and hugged her daughter, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I think she is drugged.” Sharon said as she checked Mariah’s pulse. “We need to get her to the car, Noah can you carry her.”

Tessa made her way across the room, to the door. “Get her to the car. There is someone else here. There must be a ring leader. Those vampires were new, and not well trained enough to pull this off.”

Tessa made her way back through the house, checking everything more closely. As she walked into the kitchen, Tessa saw a flash through the kitchen window. Someone was in the back yard.

Flying through the back door, Tessa saw her.

The dark-haired Asian woman stood, katanas in hand, smiling at Tessa. Her lips were dark red, the lipstick she had loved so much upon them. She wore her long dark hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, a couple of pieces hanging down to frame her face. Her tall thin frame was exactly how Tessa remembered it. She had ditched the kimono that Tessa was used to seeing her in and was now wearing a tight pair of black cargo pants with bright silver zippers adorning every pocket, a ripped white t-shirt, and black leather jacket with several buckles and straps. She looked amazing…and alive.

“Hello love.” Kumi smiled, her voice fracturing the delicate heart Tessa had managed to put back together over so many years.

“I saw them kill you.” Tessa uttered, her voice breaking with emotion.

“I came back from the dead for you.” Kumi laughed. “Well I guess I was already dead, but I came back for you none the less.”

“How…Where have you been all these years?” Tessa stepped forward, her swords down.

“It isn’t that easy to come back from being decapitated. It took me years to heal properly. So, I hid out. Then I found out you came to the new world. So, I came over. You looked so sad, doing your father’s work. I thought a lot about talking to you. About showing you that I was still around. I just didn’t know whose side you were on. So, I waited…and watched.” Kumi stepped to her left, twirling her katanas in the cool night air, the metal singing against the silence of the woods.

“Who saved you?” Tessa asked. “You had to have help. Someone within the council I suppose.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter. I have something else to tell you.”  Kumi moved closer to Tessa like someone trying not to spook off a wild animal. “You have to know that I didn’t intentionally change that woman into a vampire.”

“What woman?” Tessa stepped back, still wary of Kumi.

“The one in Paris who changed, the one that they executed me for changing.” Kumi mirrored Tessa’s movement, moving one step closer.

“How could you have not intentionally changed her?” Tessa asked.

“I need to show you. I need to show you how it works, or you will never believe me.” Kumi spun her katanas again, more out of habit than threat.

“Is that why you are here? To show me?” Tessa stepped to the right, as Kumi moved closer on the left.

“Not at first. I was looking for the family. And I found them here.” Kumi’s lips twisted up into a smile, but it was one tinged with pain. “Then I saw you. Coming to town, hanging around that bar. I saw you with Lola. And then one night, I saw you rescue the girl.”

“Mariah?” Unsure what Mariah had to do with anything, Tessa grew even more concerned. “She is protected by the Council, I was doing my job.”

“Oh yes, your job. I see the way you look at her, she is more than a job for you. You used to look at me like that.” Kumi snarled as she said that last line. “But now it is her. You look at her, you protect her, and you have come to rescue her. Do you ever ask yourself why the Council protects them?”

“What are you getting at? They work for the council.” Tessa stopped moving.

“It is more than that.” Kumi looked past Tessa for a moment, her eyes narrowing. “Ask her? Maybe she will let you know why they are so special.” Kumi pointed past Tessa with one of her katanas.

Tessa turned to see Sharon standing there, her gun pointed at Kumi.

“I loved you Tessa.” Kumi stood just inches away now, her swords drawn back. “I think I always will love you, but you abandoned me. You chose your father over me. And now, you chose this human over me.”

Kumi swung her sword, the sound of metal on metal echoing through the night as Tessa blocked it with her own. Tessa ducked as the second katana swooshed past her ear. Tessa leaped backwards, giving herself room to maneuver and get her footing. Kumi lunged forward, a shot rang out in the night, and Tessa felt it before she even realized what had happened. A deep burning sensation started in her lower back and spread through her abdomen. She fell to the ground. A second shot rang out, this one hitting Kumi in the chest.

“Sharon stop.” Tessa screamed as Kumi took two steps back, the bullet doing its worst inside Kumi’s chest. “Please don’t do this Kumi. Please can we talk about this.”

“You will always choose your father over me. I will prove that I did nothing wrong.” Kumi swung her sword for Tessa’s head, as a third shot pierced the silence of the night. The bullet hit Kumi’s shoulder, her sword dropping before doing any damage.

Tessa pushed herself up off the ground. Swinging her blade, she landed a blow to Kumi’s left arm. Kumi’s right arm swung and cut Tessa’s abdomen. The women danced back and forth, swinging and blocking each other’s attacks, each injured and bleeding. Tessa ducked as Kumi’s katana swung past her head, cutting her hair in the process. Tessa rolled out of the way and landed on her feet, Sharon fired another shot.

This one managed to hit Tessa in the thigh. She growled, as the wound burned from the bullet within.

“You missed Sharon.” Tessa yelled as Kumi landed a blow on Tessa’s upper arm.

Kumi spun her sword aiming for Tessa’s neck. The sound of the bullet hitting bone is all Tessa heard. Kumi’s sword missed its mark, but somehow, she managed to recover enough to drive the sword through Tessa’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Kumi whispered as she sprinted off into the night.

Tessa’s body slumped to the ground, Kumi’s katana still plunged through her back protruding from her chest.  Sharon approached, gun pointed at Tessa.

“Either shoot me or help me, just please get this damn sword out of my back.” Tessa said as she watched Sharon contemplating her next move.

“You do have feelings for my daughter. I can’t let that happen.” Sharon pointed the gun at Tessa’s head.

“Sharon.” Lola’s voice rang out through the night. “Whatever you are thinking, you need to put it out of your head. Philip will kill anyone that hurts her.”

Sharon’s gun dropped to her side. The look in her eye anger, but now, also fear.

Lola removed the sword form Tessa’s back, throwing it to the side. She picked up Tessa’s katanas, and helped her off the ground.

“Can you walk?” Lola asked.

“Yes.” Tessa responded.

“You are going to have to take her back to your house.” Lola looked at Sharon. “We aren’t going to have a problem with that are we?”

“No, it was just a temporary lapse in judgement. I’m good.” Sharon reached out her hand to take Tessa’s swords. “I’ll carry those, you help her to my SUV.”

The women made their way back to the SUV where Mariah was still unconscious in the back seat. Noah stood outside the door, watching the bodies of the vampires they had killed burn in a slow rolling fire that Lola had started.

“Well you look like hell.” Noah remarked, as he opened the door to the back seat for Tessa. Tessa climbed in next to Mariah who was propped up and buckled into the car.

Lola leaned in. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, she won’t kill me like this. I think she realizes what a mistake it would be.” Tessa nodded in Sharon’s direction. The woman stood staring at the house, her eyes locked in on nothing in particular. “She is just worried about Mariah and the threat I pose. But I’m not a threat. I promise.”

“I have to get back to the club. I will check on you later. Call me if you need me.” Lola shut the door to the SUV and talked to Noah for a minute.

Tessa let her hand slide over to where Mariah’s hand was resting on the seat. She lightly traced the lines of her palm, touching her fingers, and the soft skin of her wrist. The pain radiating through her body from the wounds inflicted by Sharon and Kumi was being over shadowed by the emotional wounds that had been reopened this evening. She now knew that she had to keep Mariah safe, and Kumi was going to make that an impossible task.

“I’m sorry.” Tessa mumbled as she passed out next to Mariah.

 

Tessa awoke to Noah trying to lift her out of the SUV. She laughed, her body was mangled from all the abuse it had received during her confrontation with Kumi, but she was still able to walk.

“I can walk.” Tessa pushed Noah back. “Just give me a second.”

Tessa swung her legs out of the car, a hole in her thigh were the bullet had pierced was bleeding. She slid down, letting her feet touch the ground, and pushed up to a standing position. Noah caught her as she started to tumble forward.

“Well, maybe I need some help.” Tessa leaned against him, as they made their way into the house.

“We are going to put you upstairs in a guest room.” Noah pointed to the stairs, as Tessa exhaled deeply.

“Has Mariah woke up?” Tessa asked.

“Maybe not mention my sister around my mom, but yes. She is upstairs in her room with mom now.” Noah smiled. “She asked about you too.”

“Thank you.” Tessa squeezed Noah’s shoulder in an uncharacteristically familiar way. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to her.”

“None of us do.” Noah mumbled.

As they entered the guest room, Noah propped Tessa up against the dresser. He pulled back the covers and adjusted the pillows. Tessa hobbled over and fell onto the bed. Noah lifted her feet up and helped her get comfortable.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to get some medical supplies and some blood. You are going to need a lot to heal all of these wounds.”  Noah walked out as Sharon walked in.

“You come to finish the job.” Tessa smirked as Sharon’s head snapped up in shock. “Just kidding.”

“I need to apologize for that.” Sharon said, her eyes looking anywhere but at Tessa. “It was a momentary lapse in judgement. I just want to protect Mariah. Right now, you feel like a threat to her.”

“I would never hurt Mariah.” Tessa interjected.

“Not intentionally…no. But this woman, she would use Mariah to hurt you.” Sharon added.

“She said some things, about your family. I didn’t quite understand what she was getting at, but she eluded to taking Mariah for another reason. That the council protects you for another reason.” Tessa shifted uncomfortably, her abdomen still burned with the toxic blood inside of it.

Noah walked in, several bags of blood in his hand, along with a medical bag. Sharon’s demeanor shifted, she began setting up the tools she would need to work on Tessa. She sent Noah for towels, pulling a couple of bags of saline out of the medical bag, she opened them and sat the m on the bedside table.

“You need anything before we start?” Sharon handed Tessa a bag of blood. Not responding to Tessa’s previous statement. Tessa didn’t feel like pushing it, since Sharon would literally have her fingers inside of her soon. “Get one down before we start.”

Sharon continued setting up gauze and bandages. She pulled out a pair of medical tweezers, long and narrow. As she pulled out a scalpel, Tessa coughed.

“I think I have enough holes and cuts.” Tessa laughed. “So maybe we won’t need that.”

“Just in case. I need to get all the bullet fragments out.” Sharon continued pulling medical supplies out of the bag.

“Why not? Maybe Noah would like to get in on this so everyone in your family will have performed some kind of medical procedure on me.” Tessa shifted, the burning in her thigh and abdomen not abating at all.

“Have you always been a smart ass?” Sharon asked.

“It’s a defense mechanism. I don’t get close to people. Sarcasm is what helps me keep my distance.” Tessa answered more frankly than she had planned.

Just then Noah walked in with a stack of towels. Tessa finished the bag of blood in her hand and handed it back to Sharon.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Tessa prepared for Sharon to start digging inside her leg.

“We actually need to get you undressed.” Sharon looked at Tessa, with a smirk.

“I’ll help with that.” Mariah walked into the room and went to the other side of the bed.

“Thank god, I am going to go clean and put away the guns.” Noah quickly retreated, leaving the women alone.

“You sure you are okay.” Sharon looked at Mariah, questioning her need to be here. “I’m sure Tessa and I can get her undressed.”

“Mom, I know you think you are protecting me from her, but I’ve already seen her naked.” Mariah didn’t miss a beat as she started pulling at the hem of Tessa’s shirt.

Tessa choked on the air she didn’t even need to breath. Sharon’s eyes were huge and looking quickly between Tessa and Mariah.

“Mariah?” Sharon shouted a little louder than she had intended.

“I did doctor her wounds for her last night.” Mariah helped Tessa set-up, so she could lift her shirt up over her head. “Now are you going to just stare or are we going to get her undressed.”

Mariah had already begun unbuttoning Tessa pants, while Sharon removed her boots. Then Sharon grabbed one side of the black skinny jeans. This was the second pair of pants that had been ruined in as many days. She also had lost her favorite Cure t-shirt during this particular debacle.

Tessa snapped out of her inner thoughts only to realize she was being undressed by Mariah and her mother. Knowing the things that she and Mariah had done the night before, she felt a blush in her cheeks. Which as far as she could remember, she had never blushed as a vampire. Mariah looked up, meeting Tessa’s eyes, she giggled.

“What?” Sharon said, looking up at the two women.

“Just thinking about how Tessa is going to have buy new clothes if she keeps getting in to these kinds of scrapes.” Mariah recovered very quickly. “I think I might have some pajamas for you, I’ll get them when we are done.”

Tessa lifted her hips as the two women slid her pants down and off her body. Tessa sat almost naked in a pair of red lace boy short cut underwear and a matching lace bra, that had miraculously been missed by the sword that went through her chest. She looked at Mariah, who was currently staring at her bra, biting her bottom lip, Tessa smiled. Sharon was distracted by organizing the utensils she would need to perform surgery on Tessa.

Sharon began working on Tessa’s thigh while Mariah dabbed the towel around the opening keeping the wound as dry as she could. Sharon worked with agile fingers as she removed the bullet and several shards of glass. She poured the saline over the wound, cleaning out any residual blood. After she finished with her thigh, she moved to the shot that had entered her back. The bullet had lodged itself just beneath skin about two inches right of her belly button.

“I think it is going to be easier for me to remove this by cutting it out from this side.” Sharon reached for the scalpel, she turned to adjust herself to remove the bullet.

“I’ll do it if you want me to.” Mariah said, noticing that look of concern on Tessa’s face.

“I…” Tessa started to say that it was fine, but Sharon passed the scalpel to Mariah without even blinking. “Okay, sure.”

Sharon prepped the area with an iodine numbing agent and set some gauze on Tessa’s hip. Mariah leaned in, with precision and agility, she cut a small cross right above the bullet, Sharon used her gloved hands, and popped the bullet out. She then dug out several pieces of glass as Mariah rinsed the area with saline.

“Have you two done this before?” Tessa asked, amazed by their skill.

Sharon taped a bandage over the hole Mariah had just created in Tessa’s stomach. She then bandaged the gash across her stomach, and the sword exit wound on her chest.

“Can you turn over?” Sharon asked. “We need to clean the entry wound and bandage it. All my children have been trained to be field medics. But no, we have never done this before.”

Tessa rolled on to her side. Mariah began cleaning the wound with saline and a towel. Sharon handed her gauze and a bandage. Tessa felt nimble fingers move to the laceration caused by Kumi’s sword. Mariah worked her magic, and within a matter of a minutes, she was done.  Tessa rolled on to her back and laid still while Mariah bandaged the gashes on her arm. Then the two women cleaned up around Tessa. No one talked.

“You should probably get something to eat and get some rest.” Sharon handed Tessa another bag of blood. She gathered up all her supplies and waited for Mariah.

“I’ll bring back some pajamas.” Mariah said as they left the room.

Tessa could hear the two women arguing in the hallway. Sharon didn’t think it was a good idea for Mariah to go back in there. Mariah said she was a grown ass woman and she could handle herself. Sharon said she knew that, but she didn’t trust Tessa. Mariah retorted that they were arguing outside a vampire’s room and she was hearing everything they were saying. Sharon scoffed and left.

Tessa sucked on the bag of blood Sharon had given her and waited. She felt her body healing. Sleep would encourage even more healing, but she really wanted to talk to Mariah before she fell asleep. Just then, there was a quiet knock on the door.

“Come in.” Tessa was still laying undressed on the bed. She felt more exposed now then she did when Sharon was in the room.

“I brought you these pajamas. Do you want some help getting into them?” Mariah closed the door behind her and moved to the edge of the bed.

“I can probably get it.” Tessa moved to sit up, but as she bent, the bandage on her stomach opened up exposing the wound.

Mariah pushed her back down. She worked the bandage back in place. She grabbed the pajama top, unbuttoning the buttons one by one. Mariah pointed to Tessa’s bra, and nodded. Without speaking, Tessa nodded in return. Mariah sat down beside Tessa, slid her hands behind her back. Mariah’s warm breath on Tessa’s cheeks, she pushed up slightly, so Mariah could open the clasp on her bra. The bra popped open, Mariah’s fingers lingered on Tessa’s back. Their eyes met, a smile on Mariah’s lips.

Mariah let her fingers slide across Tessa’s back, leaving warm trails behind as they removed her bra. Tessa inhaled deeply, the smell of lavender filling her nose. She sighed, how did this woman have this effect on her.

Mariah licked her lips and smiled. “I like it when you sigh, it means you want me.”

Tessa laughed. “Really, is that what that means?”

“Tell me I’m not affecting you?”  Mariah whispered, just centimeters form Tessa’s ear.

Tessa sighed again.

Mariah laughed and pulled back. “I shouldn’t be so cruel, you did come to rescue me…again.”

“Yeah, I did.” Tessa slid her arms into the pajama top as Mariah slipped it up her arms, over her shoulders and began buttoning the front. Her fingers lingered a little longer on the middle buttons than was truly necessary.

After the top was all buttoned up, Mariah reached for the bottoms.

“Do you mind if we don’t do those? I sleep better with no pants.” Tessa smiled. “Technically I sleep better in nothing, but for the sake of your mother, maybe just no pants tonight?”

“Yeah.” Mariah laughed. “Covers?”

Tessa nodded. Mariah pulled the covers up over Tessa’s body, tucking her in.

“Do you need more pillows? Another blanket?” Mariah asked.

“No, I think I’m fine.” Tessa paused as Mariah stood up. “Do you mind just hanging out for a minute? I probably need to drink another bag of blood, but I need to give the other blood time to work before I do.  I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep if I’m alone.”

“Sure, do you mind if I go get ready for bed and come back?  I also need to get something to eat and some water.” Mariah smiled. “After all, I did get kidnapped today.”

“I’m so sorry, I’m not even thinking. If you are too tired, or need to go, I’ll be fine.” Tessa felt like a tool. She had been so obsessed with spending just a little more time with Mariah, she hadn’t even considered her needs.

“No.” Mariah said quickly. “I want to hang out, I just need a few things. You think you can hold on for say ten minutes?”

“Of course.” Tessa agreed.

Mariah left, and Tessa sank back into the pillows. She closed her eyes and replayed the conversation with Kumi. There had been so much that she felt Kumi had left out. She replayed it repeatedly, until she heard a soft knock on the door again.

“Come in.” Tessa said.

Mariah opened the door, a tray balanced on one hand.  She stepped in and shut the door. She had put on a pair of flannel pajamas, pulled back her hair into a messy bun, and cleaned her make-up off her face. Tessa couldn’t believe how beautiful this woman was, her natural beauty was astounding.

“Do you mind if I sit on the bed?” Mariah pointed to the open side of the bed beside Tessa. Tessa patted the bed and motioned for her to take a seat.

Mariah sat her tray down on the bed and climbed up and under the covers in a smooth motion. Her legs crossed under the blankets, her knee nestled next to Tessa’s hip, she pulled the tray to her.

“I’m starving, you’ll have to excuse me while I eat. I brought a bottle of wine and two glasses, in case you wanted some.” Mariah pointed to the bottle of wine open and sitting on the tray.

“Shouldn’t you be drinking water?” Tessa asked.

Mariah pointed to two bottles of water tucked behind the wine bottle and glasses.

“Okay, you drink a bottle of water, then I’ll have a glass of wine with you.” Tessa smirked.

Mariah, seeing this as a challenge, picked up one of the bottles. Screwing off the lid, she tossed it at Tessa. Tilting her head back, she drank the whole bottle of water in less than two minutes.

“Better?” Mariah smiled. “Now wine.”

Mariah poured two glasses of wine, as Tessa shifted to a half sitting position on the pillows. Mariah handed her glass of wine and began to eat. They talked about trivial stuff at first. Favorite movies, music, books. Then they talked about exes. Kumi being the main topic of conversation. Tessa explained much of what had happened to them. How they had met through the Council, how her maker had been killed, and Philip had taken her in. How Kumi had trained both her and Lola in swords and combat. Tessa told her about the night Kumi had supposedly died. How Tessa had not taken another companion since, though she hadn’t been celibate, she hadn’t actually dated anyone seriously.

Mariah didn’t remember much from the kidnapping. She had been out the whole time, having been drugged from the moment she went to get her car from the hotel.

“I’m sorry about that.” Tessa said.

“Sorry about what?” Mariah asked.

“About her kidnapping you. About you having to get your car on your own. About what happened between us the night before.” Tessa looked down at her hands. She wondered if Mariah regretted that.

“None of that was your fault, and trust me, you do not have to apologize for what happened last night. It was amazing.” Mariah smiled as Tessa looked up and their eyes met.

“I was worried you would regret it.” Tessa half smiled as she cocked her head to the side.

“I don’t.” Mariah responded. “I don’t think anything can come of it. You are a vampire, and I am human.”

“I know.” Tessa laughed. “And you are forbidden fruit.”

“Is that why you want me?” Mariah looked sad for a moment.

Tessa paused, looking into Mariah’s sad eyes, she felt her heartbreak. She could lie and tell her that she only wanted her because she wasn’t supposed to. That would definitely make it, so it never happened again. Tessa knew she couldn’t lie to her though

“No.” Tessa whispered. “I’ve wanted you for so long and for so many reasons, but never because I wasn’t supposed to. This can’t go anywhere though, I know that.” This time Tessa’s eyes showed the sadness she felt.

“Maybe we can just comfort each other while you are here?” Mariah looked at Tessa hopefully. “Be friends with benefits.”

“I don’t know.” Tessa finished her wine and handed Mariah the glass. “That could get us in trouble too.

“We are grown ass women.” Mariah said, Tessa bust out laughing.

“Yes, some of us a little older than others.” Tessa smirked at Mariah, she softened for a moment.

“You don’t think I can keep this casual.” Mariah replied.

Tessa wasn’t worried as much about Mariah keeping it casual, as Tessa’s heart keeping it casual.

“No, I think you can.” Tessa shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

“Oh, are you getting tired?” Mariah asked.

“A little, but I want to finish this. I like you. I want you to know that. I am afraid that something will happen to you or that the Council will find out. I could get into a lot of trouble.”

“Then we won’t tell anyone.” Mariah insisted. “You and me, that is everyone that needs to know.”

Tessa thought for a moment. “Okay.” She finally relented, she knew it was going to happen anyway. She couldn’t say no to Mariah, and for some reason Mariah was very insistent on this happening.

Mariah slid closer to Tessa, positioning herself so she could go in for a kiss. Tessa was taken aback by this action, she didn’t think she meant right now.

“What are you doing?” Tessa asked. “There are people down the hall.”

“I’m kissing you goodnight silly.” Mariah chuckled.

Mariah leaned in, her lips brushing Tessa’s. She applied minimal force, and gently flicked her tongue against Tessa bottom lip. Tessa sighed, her mouth opening slightly. Mariah kissed her a little more forceful, slipping her tongue in and sliding it against Tessa’s teeth. Tessa immediately knew what she was doing, she was checking to see if Tessa was turned on. Lucky for Tessa, her teeth had stayed retracted and had not made an appearance, though that in no way meant she wasn’t turned on.

Mariah continued to kiss Tessa, while slipping her hand under the blanket. She slid her hand along Tessa’s bare thigh, stopping as her fingers touched the lace of Tessa’s underwear. Tessa moaned, her teeth as if acting of their own accord, popped out. Mariah pulled back from Tessa’s lips, licking her own.

“I should go to bed.” Mariah smiled her eyes glistening with mischief.

Tessa sat unmoving. Her body on fire, her mind racing. She sighed again.

Mariah laughed. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Good night.” Tessa said with a smile.

Mariah climbed out of the bed, taking her dinner tray with her. As she got to the door, she flipped off the light.

“Good night Tessa.” Mariah turned and smiled. “You really are not what I expected.” With that, she turned and left the room, leaving Tessa staring at the door where she had once been.

Tessa smiled, and settled into the bed. This woman was going to be the death of her.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has recovered and tries to get some answers from her supposedly dead, ex-lover. Will her heart out weigh her mind?

Chapter Four

 

“Seriously?” Tessa exclaimed as Mariah stood with her hands on her hips, obviously being stubborn.

“Yes, you will let me inspect your wounds or I will not give you clothes.” Mariah smirked at the fact that she had control of this situation, since Tessa sat in a pajama top.

“Fine.” Tessa relented, standing up and slipping the pajama top over her head, leaving her standing in just her underwear, no bra.

Mariah’s breath caught in her chest and she stood staring at Tessa’s naked body. Bandages still covered all the wounds from the night before, but there was little more than that on her body.

Tessa walked towards Mariah, removing the bandages as she got closer. Mariah looked up and met Tessa’s hungry green eyes. Mariah reached out a hand, running her fingers along Tessa’s flat toned stomach, touching new flesh where only hours before wounds had been. Mariah’s fingers moved slowly up to where the exit scar should be from Kumi’s sword, just an inch above Tessa’s right breast.

Pausing, Mariah inhaled deeply. “I should get the bandages on your back.”

Tessa turned, Mariah’s fingers still touching her skin, tracing the path to her back. Removing the bandages, she traced Tessa’s spine, leaning in and kissing her shoulder. Tessa sighed. Mariah’s hands slid down to Tessa’s waist, tracing the lace of her panties. She let her hands rest there, as she kissed a path from one shoulder to the other.

Just as Mariah had pulled Tessa’s back against her, there was a knock at the door.

“Tessa?” Sharon’s voice pierced through the moment. Both women scrambled to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Come in.” Tessa tried to sound as natural as possible but failed miserably.

“I just wanted to see how you are healing.” Sharon said as she saw Mariah, her eyes flashed to Tessa who was now standing facing away from the women, in nothing but her underwear. “Oh…I didn’t realize you were not dressed. Wait….what…” Sharon looked between the two women. Tessa reached for her top. Mariah smiled.  

 “I was just checking her wounds and removing the bandages from her back.” Bandage in hand, Mariah conveniently waved it to demonstrate her point.

“Oh.” Sharon said once more.

“I will get you something to wear.” Mariah slipped past Sharon and out the door.

“What are you doing?” Sharon’s voice reflecting her anger, but not raised enough for Mariah to hear her in the hall.

“You act as if your daughter was not in control of that whole situation. She refused to get me clothes without looking at my wounds first.” Tessa slid the top over her head and turned to Sharon. “I am trying to leave, to put some distance between us.”

“I think it is a good idea that you leave.” Sharon reached out and ripped the last bandage from Tessa’s body, the hair on her arm going with the tape.

“As soon as the clothes get here, I’m gone.” Tessa sat down on the bed, crossing her legs and waiting for Mariah to return.

Sharon stood there for a couple of minutes, the two women staring at each other, no words being exchanged. Tessa knew that if she blinked that Sharon would know something was up between her and Mariah, so she sat smiling at Sharon.

With a huff, Sharon turned away. “I hope you slept okay.”

Tessa laughed, she was pretty sure that Sharon didn’t care how she slept.

The knock on the door could not have come any sooner, Tessa felt like they had been alone for an hour.

“Come in.” Tessa said.

“Mom, you are still here?” Mariah asked as she handed Tessa clothes. Looking at the olive-green sweater and brown slacks she held in her hand, she smiled at Mariah. Mariah smirked back, she must have known that the clothes were not exactly her style.

“Yes, just making sure Tessa is good to go. We should leave her alone, so she can dress.” Sharon patted Mariah on the back indicating that the they both should leave. Mariah made eye contact with Tessa, trying to discern what had happened. Tessa shrugged, and smiled. The two women left Tessa alone to get dressed.

After putting on Mariah’s clothes, Tessa made her way downstairs. She found Mariah and Sharon sitting in the living room having coffee.

“Would you like a cup?” Mariah asked as she stood to go fetch one.

“No, I should really get back to the club and make some calls.” Tessa took her jacket off the back of the couch and headed for the door. “I’ll see you around.”

Walking out the door without giving either woman time to respond, Tessa covered the distance to her car quickly and slid in the driver’s seat. She started up the car and pulled out. She needed to clear her head and getting away from Mariah would help with that.

Tessa’s thoughts kept returning to the Mariah’s lips on her back, her hands on her hips, and the way she made her body tingle with every touch. While she had hundreds of years of experience with women, this woman baffled her. Mariah said she didn’t want anything serious, but the delicate nature of her caresses and kisses told a different story. Tessa was aware that she was never going to get the happy ending she wanted with Mariah. That didn’t make the longing any less intense.

After valeting her car, Tessa decided to wash the last couple of days off her with a quick shower. Closing the door to her suite, she shed Mariah’s clothes and turned the water on in the shower.

As she slid under the stream of hot water, she wondered what it would be like to be in the shower with Mariah. The steam rising off their bodies as they intertwined, trying to ravage each other. The way Mariah tasted on her lips, as she slid between those beautiful round hips. There hadn’t been many times in her life where Tessa had felt the need to pleasure herself, but this might be one. The lather of the soap making her slick, Tessa’s hands slid across her stomach down to part the folds of her lips. She moaned and threw her head back, imagining Mariah’s mouth on her body. The image and sensation of the fiery red-head kissing and licking all her wet parts stirred a tingling sensation throughout her body. It didn’t take long, and Tessa felt the pressure building up within her release with a sweet explosion of daylight behind closed eyes.

 With a deep sigh, Tessa shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She reached for the shampoo and finished washing her hair. Finishing up the rest of her shower, she stepped out of the shower grabbing a big plush towel. Carefully she wrapped it around her body, tucking the corner in so that it stayed up on its own.

Tessa knew she would need to check in this morning, but she didn’t know exactly what she was going to tell Phillip. She grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge and sat down with her phone. It wouldn’t get any easier, so she ripped off the band-aid and made the call.

“Hello my favorite daughter.” The familiar voice on the other end answered. “Have any news for me?”

Tessa inhaled deeply, clearing her mind for the task at hand.

“Hello Phillip, I have lots of news, though very few answers.” Tessa played with the tab on the bag of blood she held in her other hand. “Mariah Copeland was kidnapped, but we recovered her. She was held at an abandoned house, that she and I had already searched prior. She was working a lead on a story, and I just happened to tag along. So, whoever kidnapped her, must have felt like she was getting too close to the truth. Sharon, Noah, Lola and I raided the house, killed several new vampires and retrieved her. She is fine.”

“Well that was a lot of information, but you didn’t tell me who kidnapped her.” Phillip asked, knowing that Tessa was holding something back.

“I’m not entirely sure who. I am also not sure as to why they kept her alive. You wouldn’t have any clue as to why someone would kidnap Mariah and not kill her without asking for anything.” Tessa knew that there was more information that Phillip wasn’t giving her.

“No clue really.” Phillip lied. “Do you at least have a lead?”

“Yes, and I’ll get you all the information I can get to you as soon as I can.” Tessa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I need to meet with Lola in a few. I’ll update you as soon as I have more information.”

Phillip turned on his professional tone. “Okay dear, make sure you find out who is doing this. We need to keep the city safe and suspicion about our kind at a minimum. You are staying out of trouble?”

“Don’t I always.” Tessa said, frustration tinging her voice. “I’m your boring daughter, that is why I am your favorite.”

“You are also my most highly skilled daughter, my most loving daughter, and the only one who doesn’t wish I was dead most of the time.” Phillip laughed as he said this, but it was more true than not. “Now I’ll talk to you soon, goodbye.”

Tessa hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. She didn’t like lying to him, but she really wanted to know more about why Kumi was here before she told Phillip. He more than likely would send in the big guns and take Tessa off the case. She couldn’t let that happen yet.

Not really feeling hungry anymore, Tessa returned the bag of blood to the fridge and located some clothes for the day. She was feeling extremely sexual, which she blamed on Mariah, so her outfit reflected it. She chose a red lace strapless corset that fit snuggly to her figure. Grabbing her black leather pants with the laces up the legs, she slid them on and tightened them up. Needing to make this outfit extra special, she also slid on a pair of knee-high black leather boots with a slight heel. So as not to appear out of sorts, she slid on her black leather jacket, completing her motorcycle/rocker chick vibe to perfection. Grabbing her cane that held one of her katana swords, she headed out to the Underground.

Upon arriving, Tessa located Lola in her usual corner booth, alone for a change. Noah behind the bar, pointed to the tequila he had already pulled off the shelf for her. Tessa nodded and headed over to Lola.

“Who are you dressed for?” Lola said with a smirk.

“It’s the twenty-first century, I’m dressed for myself.” Tessa knew that answer would only fly for a moment.

“You look well healed. I hadn’t heard from you and was afraid you might be ashes in Sharon’s back yard.” Lola smiled as Noah approached the booth.

“Mom would hide her better than that.” Noah laughed as he said it, but Tessa knew that was probably true.

“Thanks Noah.” Tessa took the drink that he had extended to her. “They were actually all very hospitable.”

“Some more than others.” Noah said as he walked away.

“What did he mean by that.” Lola got a concerned look on her face.

“Nothing happened.” Tessa defensively replied, then attempted to change the subject. “I talked to Phillip this morning. I didn’t tell him about Kumi yet. I need to figure out how and why she is here.”

“You are going to have to tell him. I know you want to protect her, but she was sentenced to death for a reason.”

“I know, but she said some things that didn’t make sense. I just need to talk to her again.” Tessa swirled her drink in the glass before taking a drink.

“She almost killed you last night.” Lola shifted in her seat. “She had Mariah. You know that if anything happens to her the council will come down on everyone involved.”

“Why is that Lola? I know you know why.” Tessa looked at Lola, who looked away. “Kumi said there was a reason.”

“What?” Lola looked back, meeting Tessa’s eyes with confusion. “What did she say?”

“See, that right there tells me you know more. She just said that there was a reason this family got the protection it did. And that she didn’t turn the woman in Paris. That the two were related.” Tessa looked questioningly at Lola. “Do you know what she meant?”

“No, I don’t. You must tell Phillip she is here soon. I won’t tell him, but it can’t wait.” Lola looked up and nodded her head, directing Tessa’s attention to the red head who had just entered the bar.

Mariah looked incredible. She had on a red and black plaid shirt, a tight pair of jeans, and a pair of hiking boots. Tessa had never realized how amazing someone could look in plaid, but Mariah looked amazing. Her hair was pulled back, with a couple of strands hanging down around her face. She smiled at Tessa and gave a little wave before stopping at the bar to talk to Noah.

“Tess?” Lola hit Tessa in the arm. “You in there?”

“What?” Tessa looked away from Mariah to find Lola smiling at her.

“Are you sure nothing happened?” Lola questioned her again. “I know you and I’m pretty sure something has happened.”

“You know as well as I do, she is off limits.” Tessa lied again.

“Who’s off limits?” Mariah’s voice cut through Tessa like a knife. She slid into the booth next to Tessa smiling.

“No one.” Tessa laughed.

“Well it didn’t sound like no one.” Mariah eyed Lola. “Hey Lola, where is your usual arm candy?”

“Haven’t picked any out yet. Are you volunteering, Red?” Lola said with a crooked little grin that got a very unhappy look from Tessa.

“Not tonight.” Mariah laughed noticing Tessa’s look. Tessa brow was furrowed, her lip was twitching slightly on the left side. Mariah touched her leg under the table. Tessa flinched, her eyes still focused on Lola.

“Well in that case, I need to check some things in the back. You girls be good.” Lola slapped Tessa on the arm and laughed as she walked away. Tessa still focused on Lola, she reached for her drink.

“What was that about?” Mariah reached out and touched Tessa’s chin, turning her head towards her.

“She thinks I have a thing for you. So, to keep me in check, she is messing with me.” Tessa smiled. “Sort of like how Sharon likes to put herself between us when she is around.”

“Yeah, sorry about this morning. My mom has a protective side, and it has no manners.” Mariah let her hand slip under the table, grazing Tessa’s leg.

Tessa moved away, as her eyes met Noah’s who was watching from the bar.

“So, did you get any new leads today?” Tessa asked. She sipped her drink and looked away, while trying to make small talk.

“Nope. Nothing.” Mariah picked up the drink she had sat down as she had slid into the booth.

They sat in silence for a moment. Tessa wanted to ask her so many questions. She just stared at her for a moment memorizing her stunning features. The perfect roundness of her nose. Her gorgeous eyes. The way her bottom lip stuck out slightly further than her top, begging to be sucked on.

“You know staring isn’t very nice.” Mariah said with a smile. “I can see you.”

“I’m sorry.” Tessa looked away, her hair falling into her face. Mariah sat her drink back down and reached up to push the hair out of Tessa’s face. Her fingers lingered on Tessa’s cheek.

“I don’t mind you looking, you just get so intense sometimes.” Mariah let her hand fall away from Tessa’s face. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“Like what do you want to know?” Tessa looked up at the beautiful woman who had softened her gaze.

“When were you made?” Mariah asked.

“I was made in 1464, in the French Provence of Daphne.” Tessa smiled, and took a sip of her drink.

“Seriously?” Mariah looked shocked. “You are French?”

“That is what you got out of that? That I’m French.” Tessa laughed, her mouth full of tequila.

“Well, I kind of figured you were older. I am not sure why, but you seem like an old soul.” Reflexively Mariah touched Tessa’s cheek and then pulled her hand back quickly. There was a longing in Mariah’s eyes that Tessa hadn’t noticed before. Mariah’s head snapped to the bar where Noah sat staring. Tessa’s eyes followed. There was a darkness in Noah’s eyes that Tessa knew was not good for either of them.  “So, you speak French?”

“Oui.” Tessa responded her eyes coming back to meet Mariah’s. “Tes magnifique cheveux rouge allume un feu dans mon âme.”

“What does that mean?” Mariah asked, her head tilted to the side.

Tessa blushed, ducked her head and whispered. “Your beautiful red hair lights a fire within my soul.”

“You are smooth when you want to be.” Mariah giggled.

“Oui. Tu me fais réagir en dedans de moi.” Tessa looked away, as heat rushed to her cheeks.

“Okay, what was that?” Mariah slid her hand on to Tessa’s knee, under the table. Tessa felt the warmth spread throughout her body. It seemed to be the only thing they felt they could do, drink and flirt.

“You bring it out in me.” Tessa met Mariah’s gaze, who was now blushing as well.

“Why do you come here so often? I mean for the last couple of years I see you almost every other month here.” Mariah cleared her throat as she asked the question, her voice cracking a bit.

“Well…” Tessa paused, she didn’t know if she should just tell her the truth or make up some story about business with Lola. “At first it was for business, I had a job to do in town or wanted to visit Lola.”

“At first?” Mariah still had her hand on Tessa’s knee, she had been drawing circles with her thumb on Tessa’s thigh. Tessa’s mind flashed back to this morning, lips on her back, fingers wondering her body.

“Then one day, I was sitting right here actually, I saw you.” Tessa shifted under Mariah’s gaze, feeling herself being watched. “It was actually your laugh I heard first. It’s hard to explain, it just called to me. I looked up and there you were. Standing at the bar, laughing with Noah. I was…mesmerized.”

“You came here to see me? But you never actually talked to me.” Mariah looked confused, she removed her hand from Tessa’s knee and reached for her drink.

“I knew nothing could happen. I knew who you were…that you were off limits, but I still felt drawn to   you. I needed to protect you.” Tessa downed the rest of her tequila and continued. “I would sometimes make sure you got to your car when you would leave here. I mean I never followed you home or when you left, I just, sometimes I made sure you got to your car is all.”

“You know how creepy that sounds?” Mariah laughed nervously.

“Yes, that is why I almost didn’t tell you.” Tessa twirled the empty glass in front of her on the table. “But, one night, it was lucky I am a little creepy. You almost got mugged.”

“Wait.” Mariah slammed her hand down on the table, drawing a certain amount of attention to the pair. “That was you? I knew I saw someone, but it was so fast.”

“Yes, it was me, I am sorry I didn’t notice him sooner. I wanted to check on you, but I saw you get in your car and knew you were okay when you drove off. I am sorry if this creeps you out. I don’t want to be that person. I can’t explain any of it. I really am much saner than it seems right now.” Tessa looked away. Her eyes meet Noah’s again as he stood behind the bar glaring at them. “I think your brother might kill me, so it might not be a problem for much longer.”

“I’m not worried about him.” Mariah said absently. Tessa looked back to find Mariah lost in thought.

“Are you okay?” Concern colored Tessa’s voice.

“It’s just a lot.” Mariah attempted to smile, but only half a smile managed to surface on those beautiful lips.

“I’m sorry. Maybe I should head out. If you want to, I’ll be in my room for the rest of the night.” Tessa stood up to leave. “I’d love to see you.”

“I think maybe I just need to process this.” Mariah managed a real smile that time. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mariah.” Tessa walked away, disappointment flooded her heart. She stopped at the bar to let Noah know she was leaving.

“I’m going to head out. Will you let Lola know and call me if anything comes up?” Tessa put on her best fake smile and turned without waiting for a response.

She made good time back to the athletic club. Her mind cycling through everything that was said between herself and Mariah. Tessa knew it would be weird, but she had hoped it would be charming instead of creepy.

Tessa opened the door to her room, tossing her keys on the desk. She leaned her cane up against the chair and slid off her jacket. There were many things she could be doing, if she could focus. She needed to check her emails. Opening the laptop, she typed in her password and settled in to work. The mundaneness of it clearing her mind.

After answering the third email and transferring some money from one of her holdings onto a credit card that she used for travel, there was a knock on the door. Hoping it was Mariah, she quickly made her way to open it.

“Hello Tess, my love.” Kumi said as the door opened.

Tessa was dumbfounded. Before her stood Kumi wearing a black trench coat, stiletto heels, stockings and probably very little else.

“What are you doing here?” Tessa asked as she looked down the hallway.

“I thought we needed to talk.” Kumi raised her hands in a sign of surrender. “I’m unarmed. Can I come in?”

 “The last time I saw you, you drove a sword through my back.” Tessa sighed, she really needed to talk to her, and here she was. “Come in.”

Tessa stepped back extending her arm to indicate that Kumi should enter her room.  She shut the door behind her. Walking over to the chair, she picked up her cane and moved to lean against the desk. Kumi looked around the room, smiling as she took everything in.

“Do you have something to drink?” Kumi took a seat in one of the chairs. She slowly crossed her legs, letting her fingers wander down them, pretending to straighten her stockings.

Tessa walked to the mini-bar fridge and grabbed a bag of blood, tossing it to Kumi where she sat. Catching the bag, she laughed, turning it over in her hands.

“I was thinking more like champagne.” Kumi tossed the bag back to Tessa, who retrieved a small bottle of champagne out of the mini-fridge. She popped the top and poured it into one of the glasses setting on the counter.

Handing the glass to Kumi, Tessa frustratingly asked. “What do you want?”

“I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I mean this is a reunion of sorts.” Kumi sipped her champagne and smiled.

“You tried to kill me.” Tessa shifted her weight and leaned back against the desk again.

“You let them kill me first.” Kumi stopped smiling, a dark gleam of contempt in her eyes.

“I had nothing to do with that. I didn’t even get there until it was already done. Phillip said you had made a vampire and that there was nothing he could do to stop your punishment. I tried to get to you…I tried…” Tessa’s voice cracked as she whispered. “I tried to say goodbye.”

“Phillip.” Kumi scoffed as she uncrossed her legs and slid forward in the chair. “Phillip handed down my punishment. He didn’t even call a council meeting. He sentenced me and had me executed without allowing me to defend myself. There are things that didn’t make sense. I didn’t turn that woman. You should have never had to say goodbye.”

“I loved you.” Still unable to speak above a whisper, Tessa turned her head hiding her face. Her mind raced through all that was happening now, all the emotion that was flooding her mind. She looked up to find Kumi’s eyes had softened.

“Loved, Tess?” Tears would have come, had Kumi not been a vampire.

“I thought you were dead. I mourned you for a century. I was with no one. I have loved no one…I had to turn that off, since you…you died. I was broken.” Tessa moved to the chair close to Kumi’s. Her hair falling into her face, head down looking at her hands in her lap. “I had no idea how to get over you. So, I turned off my emotions. I haven’t felt anything for anyone. I…I still don’t feel anything.” Tessa lied, trying to protect Mariah.

“What about the red head?” Kumi asked, not with hate, but with pain spoken from a broken heart.

“She is off limits. Protected by the council.” Tessa didn’t really answer the question, but how do you tell the woman you thought was the love of your life that there is someone that had restarted your emotions. Someone who made you feel again. A red-head was capturing your heart.

“You didn’t really answer me. I’ve watched the two of you. I’ve seen how you are with her, how soft and attentive you become. I see how you look at her. I know those looks, I’ve seen those looks. They were my looks at one time.” Kumi sipped her drink and continued. “I’ve been around for a while now. I saw you save her that night…the night she almost got mugged.”

“You were here?” Tessa’s voice was angrier than she had intended. “Why didn’t you come to me then?”

“I saw you save her…and you didn’t save me.” Kumi sat starring at her drink, the bubbles still making their way to the top of the golden liquid.

“I couldn’t save you. But someone obviously did. Who? And Why are you here?” Tessa stood up and moved back to the desk, putting as much distance between her and Kumi as she could.

“Why do they, and you, protect the red head Tess? Have you asked yourself that?” Kumi had anger in her eyes again. Tessa couldn’t figure out what she was getting at.

“I don’t know what you are hinting at, she is protected because her family works for the council.” Tessa argued. “Again, why are you here?”

“Tess, run away with me.” Pleadingly Kumi looked at Tessa. “I love you and I think we could be completely happy, if we just disappeared.”

“I can’t.” Tessa sighed.

“Can’t or won’t?” Kumi stood, sitting her glass on the table beside her chair. “Don’t you still want me? Don’t you remember those night in Paris, you and I, making love?”

Kumi untied the belt on her trench coat, letting each strap fall to the side, as she walked slowly towards Tessa. Tessa felt the weight of two hundred years pressing against her chest as Kumi pulled back the coat to reveal what was underneath. The black leather lingerie that Kumi was wearing had started with a choker strap around her neck, it was connected to the bra by another strap and a bright silver buckle. The leather cups that covered Kumi's ample bosom were connected to the underwear by two more straps both with buckles. The underwear was then connected to the garters holding up a pair of stockings that went down to a pair of black stiletto heels. The closer Kumi got, the less Tessa was able to breath.

Kumi leaned in to kiss Tessa, her lips brushing the raven-haired beauty’s lips lightly.

“We were amazing together…unstoppable.” Kumi kissed Tessa harder this time, her hands finding Tessa’s hips and pulling her in.

Tessa’s mind raced as Kumi’s lips brought back a flood of memories that she had thought were gone forever. The sweet smell of a warm Paris night, the linen curtains hanging from their bed blowing in the breeze. The way Kumi tasted on her lips, the way she felt underneath Tessa’s hands. All the emotion flooded into Tessa’s brain and heart, pushing the breath out of her.

In a moment of clarity, Tessa pulled away. Gathering Kumi’s coat in her hands, she closed it. Kumi smiled, but Tessa could see the disappointment in her eyes.

“I don’t think this is a good idea right now.” Tessa said, as a knock on the door caused both women to turn to it.

“Expecting someone?” Kumi asked.

“No.” Tessa lied.

Panic sat in, as she made her way to the door. What if Mariah had changed her mind? How would she protect her from Kumi or the hurt that she would feel if she saw Kumi in her current state of dress? Tessa inhaled and opened the door.

To her surprise, Noah stood before her holding a duffle bag.

“Hey, I brought you some supplies that Lola thought you might need. Including a bottle of tequila and some fresh blood.” Noah stood waiting to be invited in. “You going to make me stand out here?”

“No, come in.” Tessa looked over her shoulder to see Kumi slipping into the bathroom. Luckily, Noah had never actually seen Kumi at the abandoned house, and with any luck, he wouldn’t see her here either.

Noah stepped into the room and handed Tessa the bag.

“So, Phillip called me.” Noah said as he took a seat in the chair that had up until recently been occupied by Kumi. “He wanted to know what information I might have to add to your report. He asked a lot of questions about who I thought was the ring leader. Which I found strange, since you know who it is.”

“I have my reasons.” Tessa answered curtly.

“Well, I told him everything Sharon told me.” Noah looked at the glass on the table, and back at Tessa. “So, you might want to figure that out. Oh, and another thing. I don’t know what you think you are doing with my sister…”

Just as he started to threaten Tessa, Kumi came slinking out of the bathroom, her coat nowhere to be seen. She slid up beside Tessa, her arm wrapping around Tessa’s waist.

“Who’s your friend?” Kumi asked, smiling at Noah.

“He is leaving.” Tessa said, sliding out of Kumi’s grasp.

“What, no introductions?” Noah stood, and looked between Tessa and Kumi. He finally looked Tessa in the eyes, a crooked grin dancing across his lips.

“Yeah I need to go. Have to talk to my sister about a few things.” Noah smirked as he headed to the door.

Tessa shut the door behind him and turned to Kumi who was grinning from ear to ear.

“What was that?” Tessa huffed, this situation had gone from bad to worse in a hurry.

“He didn’t know who I was. And when he mentioned his sister, I knew I could help you out.” Kumi walked back towards Tessa, her whole body emitting a sexiness that made Tessa’s mind stop functioning.

“That really isn’t the point. If he tells his mom and describes you, she will know who you are. And don’t pretend this wasn’t about getting him to go back and tell his sister that I had a woman in my room.” Tessa stepped back, putting some distance between herself and Kumi.

“I thought that wouldn’t matter, since she is off limits.” Kumi slipped her arms around Tessa, pressing her body against her. “Tell me you don’t want to spend the night with me?”

Kumi’s lips traced Tessa’s collar bone to her ear, her teeth grazing the lobe. She whispered. “Let me love you again.”

“I need to think.” Tessa slipped out of Kumi’s grasp, walking away from her. “Your lack of clothing and flirtation is not helping me do that. I think you should go.”

“If that is what you want.” Kumi walked back into the bathroom to retrieve her coat. “I wouldn’t make me wait though, I mean, I still have my original plan.”

“Which is?” Tessa took a chance that Kumi might answer her this time.

“Nope!” Kumi laughed. “You agree to run away with me, and I’ll tell you exactly what the plan is…or was at that point.”

“I just need a couple of days.” Tessa reached for the door. “Please don’t kill anyone until we talk again.”

“Well I won’t make any promises.” Kumi leaned in and kissed Tessa gently on the cheek. “But I will try awfully hard for you.”

Kumi slipped out the door, leaving Tessa with her thoughts. She slid into the chair where Kumi had sat, and downed the champagne left in her glass. Her past was now barreling towards her present, and the crash that was about to happen could not be avoided. No matter how hard she wanted to.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has a tough decision to make. Should she run away with the vampire lover she had thought she would spend eternity with? Or is there a new love that has her heart? 
> 
> The arrival of Tessa's past may have the answers, or just be more of a problem.

Chapter Five

 

Tessa sat, warm coffee in her hands, thinking about the events from the last few days. She had come to town to do a job, that she assumed would be a simple one. Find the person making vampires and bring them to justice. The problem being she had managed to sleep with the girl of her dreams, who just happened to be off limits; and discovered the villain she needed to bring to justice was her supposedly executed vampire ex-lover who was not exactly executed. It was a lot to get her head around, and she had lived it.

Lost in thought, Tessa didn’t notice Sharon approaching. She stood in front of Tessa watching as the thoughts flew through her head, causing her face to react with each new plot twist. When Tessa finally wrinkled up her nose, shaking her head in disbelief, Sharon laughed out loud.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Tessa smiled as she greeted to the older blonde woman standing in front of her.

“I could see you were in deep thought, didn’t want to interrupt.” Sharon slid into the chair at the table with Tessa. “You know as a vampire investigator, you would think that you would have a more heightened sense of awareness.”

“Normally, I do.” Tessa shrugged in disappointment. “I’m not really having the best week.”

“I hear you had a visitor last night” Sharon smirked as she leaned back in her chair.

“Noah!” Tessa exclaimed. “Did he tell Mariah?”

“Why?” Sharon’s forehead wrinkled with the question.

“Just wondering how much of my business is out there and where it is?” Tessa lied.

“He told us both, at the same time.” Sharon paused, another question on the tip of her tongue. “Do you mind me asking who it was? From what Noah said, she was fairly comfortable in your space.”

“Well, I have been coming here for a few decades. I do have friends and acquaintances here.” Tessa shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “And I do have a private life, that I prefer to keep private.”

“Well, it is nice to have friends to visit.” Leaning in, Sharon lowered her voice and said. “Noah insinuated that your female visitor might be more than a friend.” Sharon’s face screamed suspicion.

Tessa figured she might as well come clean. She really needed a sounding board for everything that was going on, and she figured Sharon was as good as anyone else would be. Breathing in deeply, Tessa cleared her throat and began.

“Okay, I need you to listen, and not get upset until I finish.” Tessa took a sip of her coffee, more out of habit than actual need. “It was Kumi. I knew I needed to talk to her. I didn’t know how to find her. So, when she showed up at my door, trying to seduce me, I let her in. She said some things…some things about the council and why they protect you.”

“What do you mean?”  Sharon responded way too quickly. “What did she say?”

“Nothing specific, just that there might be a reason, that I’m not being told, that your family gets special protection.” Tessa took a sip of her coffee and continued. “She also said that the vampire she supposedly made in Paris all those years ago, well, that she didn’t actually turn her. That she didn’t give her blood.”

“Well she could have lied.” Sharon stated matter-of-factly, and a little to promptly to not be wary. “She did stab you in the back, literally.”

“Yes, there is that, but we were together a long time. My maker is on the council, Phillip, he took Kumi in when her maker was killed. She trained me, and Lola, in combat. We were lovers for more than a century. I loved her. Part of me still does. I want to protect her, but I also owe everything to Phillip. My job, my money, my life, all of this came from him in some way or another. I don’t want to upset him or betray him. I’m just really torn by all of this.”

“You said loved her, what changed?” Sharon asked.

“I have mourned her for over two-hundred years. Part of me put that love in a box and buried it deep inside of me. I don’t know if it can be retrieved.” Tessa’s shoulders slumped, she knew part of it was also because she might be falling for Mariah.

“Did you ever fall in love again?” Suspicion alighted Sharon’s expressions.

“I have not.” Tessa curtly answered, knowing it was partially true.

“So, you haven’t in two-hundred years developed feelings for anyone else?” Sharon asked again more pointedly.

“Why do you ask that?” Tessa answered with her own question.

“I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m not even sure why I’m bringing this up.” Sharon paused. “Mariah was visibly upset when Noah mentioned someone in your room half dressed. She seemed hurt, almost broken hearted. Mariah doesn’t show emotion. Mariah is not emotional at all. I have worked a long time to be able to read her. So, I must ask, did something happen between you two?”

With a heavy sigh, Tessa looked Sharon in the eye. “Yes.”

“Son of a bitch.” Sharon exclaimed without hesitation. Her fingers curled up tightly into a fist. Tessa thought for a moment, she might try and strike her.

“Hold on. I need to explain. It was not intentional or planned. I had been trying to keep my distance. I have no idea why I’m telling you this.” Tessa fumbled with her words and continued. “The first night I got shot, Mariah nursed me back to health. It got intimate, and neither one of us stopped it. It will not happen again, it can’t.”

“Why did you let it happen?” Sharon’s rage covered her face like a thunder cloud, ominous and powerful.

“There is some magnetic pull with her. I can’t explain it. I try and stay away. Then here I am again, in her orbit. We talked about it. We know that nothing can come of it. We know that it can never happen again. That doesn’t make it any less difficult or painful. I have never had anyone have this effect on me.” Tessa’s head dropped as emotion overwhelmed her. “I just want her to be safe and happy.”

“You have to stay away. You know that she is off limits. You know you can’t turn her. Our blood is highly toxic. You would never survive.” Sharon pleaded with Tessa. “You have to be strong enough for both of you.”

“I know, but…” Tessa paused.

“But nothing. You have to stay away from her.” Frustrated and angry, Sharon stood up. She furiously walked away and left Tessa with her thoughts.

Tessa, not wanting to anger Sharon even more decided to leave Crimson Lights. She made her way to the door, her mind still spinning from everything going on. She needed to meet with Lola and discuss what had happened with Kumi. She still had no clue what she wanted to do, or how to handle the situation, but it needed to be handled.

 

After a quick drive to the Underground, Tessa decided to park in the parking garage that sat next door. She didn’t often use it, but she had gotten a text earlier from Lola saying she was working on her bikes which she stored there.

Pulling into the garage, Tessa’s lights flashed across the back corner of the garage where Lola’s bikes sat shiny and clean. She immediately spotted Lola, straddling a Harley Davidson bat-bike, a pretty little blonde sat astraddle her. The blonde’s head was on Lola’s shoulder, her legs on either side of Lola’s hips. Lola had tight grip on the throttle, her other hand was lost somewhere between the blonde’s thighs.

Tessa pulled into a spot and watched for a moment. Lola’s hand was moving quickly, as she throttled and released the engine. Her mouth was moving against the blonde’s throat and ears. For five-hundred years Tessa had watched Lola play this game. There was always an angle and always a girl.

Tessa honked her horn, knowing Lola saw her pull in. She hoped the action would elicit some embarrassment from the blonde, but Lola had worked her spell so magically, the blonde had no clue anything else existed. Knowing this could take a while, Tessa exited the car, locking the door behind her. She waved to Lola who nodded her head in acknowledgement before capturing the blonde’s lips with her own.  Tessa shook her head, as Lola looked back at her with a wink. Tessa pointed to the bar and walked away.

 

Entering the Underground, Tessa headed to her normal booth. Noah behind the bar as usual, smiled knowingly at Tessa. She flipped him off and took her seat.

Tessa pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Lola, encouraging her to hurry. She knew Lola would show up when she was finished, but Tessa had very little patience on this day. Looking up, Tessa saw Noah heading her way with a glass of tequila. Shaking her head, she smiled at the fool, knowing he was only trying to protect his sister.

“You have a big mouth.” Tessa said as Noah sat the drink down.

“What did I do?” Noah feigned innocence and laughed.

“You are a gossip. Your mother has already put me through the ringer asking questions.” Tessa took the drink, rolling the glass between her long nimble fingers.

“Well if there was nothing going on, then you have nothing to worry about.” Noah smiled and walked away, not allowing a retort form Tessa.

Tessa sipped her drink and sat quietly waiting for Lola. Twenty minutes later, Lola strolled into the bar, shit eating grin on her face.

“What’s up buttercup?” Lola said, obviously sensing Tessa’s frustration.

“You could have speed that up a bit. I’ve been waiting for almost thirty minutes.” Tessa had reached her limit on this day.

“You know you can’t rush love, babe.” Lola laughed. The sound was so contagious it elicited a smile from Tessa. “So, you are obviously stressed. What’s the deal?”

“Kumi came to my room last night.” Tessa took a long drink of her tequila. “She wants me to run away with her.”

“What the actual hell?” Angered, Lola slapped Tessa’s arm. “You told her no.”

“I told her I’d think about it. If I don’t go, she is going to go after Mariah again. I am sure of that. And she said some things that don’t make sense.” Tessa recounted all the details Kumi had shared regarding the vampire she had made. The one that had resulted in her being sentenced to execution.

“Okay, so now can we tell the council. I can’t keep this from them anymore. You need to set up a time to meet her, and we need to capture her.” Lola determined to keep her friend out of trouble, pleaded with Tessa. “You cannot go against Phillip.”

“I know.” Tessa sighed. “I just feel so bad for her.”

“She tried to kill you two days ago.” Lola scoffed.

“If she had really been trying to kill me, she wouldn’t have stabbed me. She would have beheaded me.” Tessa argued. “Instead she aimed for my heart, like any jilted ex-lover.”

“That may be, but you have got to let me make the call. Please.” Lola shifted to get out of the booth.

“Okay.” Tessa agreed.

Lola got up and headed to her office to make the call. Tessa sat wondering how she would get in touch with Kumi and set up a time and place where they could meet. Signaling to Noah, she ordered another drink.

Her thoughts were scattered, jumping from Kumi to Mariah. She really hoped that Mariah would come tonight, so they could talk. She felt the need to explain that nothing happened with Kumi and that the meeting had simple been a means to an end.

Looking longingly at the door once again, Tessa was shocked to see a familiar face walk through the doors. A tall, thin, dark eyed, dark haired Frenchman with the face of a thirty-year-old, but the wisdom of a millennia, stopped at the bar to talk to Noah. Count Phillip Louise Lorrain was the man that Tessa had been avoiding for over a century. The man who had given her this life. He was her maker.

After a short conversation with Noah, Phillip pointed to the booth and began to make his way over. Tessa shifted uncomfortably, her head and heart both not prepared for the conversation that was about to take place.

“Hey Phillip.” Tessa nervously greeted the man as he slid into the booth.

“Hello my favorite daughter. How long has it been?” He paused waiting for her to respond.

“One-hundred and forty-eight years.” Tessa answered, not making eye contact.

“I didn’t expect a party, but I would think some emotion to seeing me would be nice.” Phillip never really laughed, so the sound that skirted out of his throat shocked Tessa. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

“I have missed you.” Tilting her head and smiling at him, Tessa remembered the days when Phillip had adored her. When he had told her how the world worked. When he had taught her the many secrets of being a vampire.

“So, do you have any news for me?” A smirk across his lips, Phillip tilted his head to the side.

Before Tessa could answer, Noah approached with a bottle of Veuve Clicquot Champagne that Tessa was pretty sure cost at least a grand a bottle. Phillip nodded at Noah as he uncorked it and poured Phillip a glass.  Phillip nodded at Tessa, pointing to the bottle. She simply shook her head and raised her empty glass of tequila, hoping Noah would catch the hint.  Noah put the bottle in the ice bucket, which he had situated on the table, and made his way back to the bar.

“You know I was going to tell you. I just needed to find out why she was here.” Tessa fidgeted with her empty glass, as Phillip stared at her waiting for more. “She visited me yesterday at my suite. She asked me to run away with her.”

“You haven’t even said her name. Can you not say her name?” Phillip responded. “You know she has to die?”

“See, this is why I don’t come home.” Tessa exasperated with Phillip’s inability to see other options, drops her head in anguish.

“She broke the rules, there is no redemption from that. She is lucky, she got a couple of extra centuries out of it.” Any joviality Phillip had was now gone.

“I love her.” Tessa pleaded. “You took her away from me once, and now you want to do it all over again.”

“You will love again.” Phillip sipped his champagne. “I have fallen in love many times.”

“You are a whore.” With an abundance of snark, Tessa shot Phillip an angry glance. He ignored her and continued to sip his exorbitant bottle of bubbly.

Noah approached the table sliding a fresh tequila to Tessa. “Can I get you anything else?” Smiling at Phillip, Noah bowed his head as if he were talking to a king. Phillip shook his head and dismissed Noah.

“That isn’t very nice.” Phillip sat down his glass and turned to Tessa. “We have a responsibility to make sure we protect both humans and vampire kind. It isn’t easy or fun most of the time, but it is important. Kumi has continually broken the rules. It is our duty to uphold the rules, even if it means hurting someone we love.”

Tessa flinched as he said her name. She knew he was right, but it didn’t hurt any less. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to be with Kumi again, but the idea of watching her die, for a second time, broke her very fragile heart.

“You are right.” Tessa finally agreed. “She is supposed to get back in contact with me. When she does, I’ll arrange a meeting and we can apprehend her.” Tessa felt like she was betraying everything she stood for, but she knew she couldn’t refuse Phillip.

As Tessa stared off into the distance, trying to reconcile her head and her heart, a flash of fiery red hair caught her eye. Mariah. She walked up to the bar, her tight pants hugging every curve, her green sweater setting off the green flecks in her eyes. Tessa’s whole body felt like it was vibrating. Her heart sped up, and her breath caught in her chest.

“What is it?” Phillip asked, following her stare to the red hair at the bar. With a fatherly tone, Phillip exclaimed. “No. That is not going to happen.”

“What the hell?” Tessa’s eyes reluctantly left Mariah’s figure and darted to Phillip. “You have got to be the biggest cock block ever.”

“She is protected. You know that. It could never happen, and it will never happen.” Phillip’s tone was unwavering, but he noticed the slight flinch from Tessa immediately. “It happened?”

 “We are just having fun. We both know it can’t go anywhere, and we are adults.” Tessa ducked her head.

“The fun stops now. No more messing with Mariah Copeland.” Phillip picked up his glass and drained the remaining golden liquid.  As he sat his glass down, Mariah approached them.  Phillip stood, ever the gentleman, Tessa shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Hello.” Mariah said, as she tried to get Tessa’s attention, instead she was greeted by Phillip’s hand.

“Hello.” Phillip took Mariah’s hand in his, kissing the back of her hand.

“I’m Mariah Copeland.” Mariah smiled as she introduced herself.

“I am aware of who you are Ms. Copeland. I am Count Phillip Louis Lorraine, member of the High Council, and Tessa’s maker. It is nice to finally meet you.” Letting go of Mariah’s hand Phillip pointed to the empty space next to Tessa in the booth. Tessa, now staring at the glass of tequila she was holding on to like a life preserver, had failed to meet Mariah’s gaze.

“Well don’t you look like someone who has been scolded by her father.” Mariah slid into the booth next to Tessa. Her eyes darted back in forth from Tessa to Phillip, who sat smiling cordially at Mariah.

“Well it is pretty accurate.” Tessa finally looked up to meet Mariah’s gaze. The smile on Mariah’s face set Tessa’s heart a flutter again.

“Well I do consider Tessa to be my daughter.” Phillip interrupted the intimate look the two girls were sharing. “Even if she doesn’t visit as much as I would like. Though I guess that does make it more realistic. The petulant child run off to skulk in the new world.”

“How long has it been?” Mariah asked out of curiosity

Simultaneously Tessa and Phillip respond. “One-hundred and forty-eight years.”

Mariah shook her head in disbelief. “That is a long time. It is still hard for me to imagine that you are over five-hundred years old, you look twenty-five to me.”

“Five-hundred and fifty-eight is more accurate.” Tessa responded.

“She won’t age, none of us do.” Phillip interjected. “How old do I look?”

“I don’t know, seven hundred.” Mariah laughed and looked at Tessa, hoping she would make some kind of noise to let her know she was okay. It was if the air had been taken out of Tessa’s spirit. She was paler than normal, or maybe that was just Mariah’s perception of her at this moment.

Phillip laughed, his voice carrying across the bar. “I’m actually over eleven-hundred years old, but I was turned when I was thirty-two. I think I’ve held up pretty well.”

“Damn, I would say so.” Examining Phillip’s features, she stared in awe at the millennial old vampire.

“Pardon my manners, would you like a glass of champagne?” Phillip touched the bottle chilling on the table.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Mariah smiled and nodded.

“So, Ms. Copeland, how have you been keeping busy?” While refilling his glass and pouring one for Mariah, Phillip, in his ever so subtle way, made an attempt to pry into Mariah’s knowledge of the events of the last few days. “Any stories you are working on?”

“You know I am a writer?” Mariah looked questioningly at Tessa, who just shrugged her shoulders. “I am working on a story about some recent murders and disappearances. Nothing solid or concrete to report yet.”

“Well we keep an eye on our investments, and you my darling, are very important to the council. I have read several of your articles, you have a way with words, a real story teller quality.” Phillip smiled with the look of a wolf smiling at its prey.

Mariah shivered. Her gaze drifted to Tessa who was being particularly quiet. Tessa smiled, wanting to reach out and touch Mariah to reassure her and comfort her. Phillip’s personality could be somewhat off putting. He hadn’t ever been good at interacting with humans. He had been some form of royalty his whole life, and as such he expected to be treated accordingly.

Tessa’s eyes softened as Mariah’s gaze went from questioning to pleading. The smile that began to grow on Mariah’s lips warmed Tessa’s heart. She nodded ever so slightly, letting Mariah know that everything would be okay. At that moment, Tessa knew she would protect this woman from everything. Kumi, Phillip, even herself. Tessa would protect this beautiful red-headed angel for eternity. Mariah deserved all the happiness in the world, and Tessa was determined she should have it. Even if it was without her.

Phillip’s voice broke through the two women’s unspoken conversation. “Well, I need to get to my room and wash all this travel off me. Tess, we have a lot to discuss. Stop by my room later, but not too much later. We need to make a decision about our little problem. And you need to take care of that other problem before you return”

Tessa nodded, Phillip’s subtle attempt to get her to put an end to the Mariah “nonsense” was an arrow to her heart. She smiled but felt herself crumbling on the inside.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Copeland. I do hope we will have the occasion to meet again before I return to Paris.” Phillip gave a slight bow as he turned and exited the club.

Tessa let out a breath she had been holding for way too long. It was like a weight had been lifted off her chest the moment Phillip exited the club. She turned and smiled a nervous little smile at Mariah who was grinning from ear to ear.

 “You seriously have some daddy issues.” Mariah giggled, and touched her hand. “Why is he even here?”

“Because of Kumi. Which I am assuming he knows because of your fucking brother?” Tessa stared at Noah behind the bar. If he wasn’t protected, and Mariah’s brother, Tessa might have to arrange an accident for him. “Sorry.” Tessa said as she turned her attention back to Mariah.

“Don’t apologize he has always been a tattle-tale. I can’t tell you how many times I have wanted to slap the smug look off his face after he has tattled on me to Sharon. I love him, mind you, but he could use a knock down from time to time.” Mariah smiled that beautiful smile at Tessa, the one that made Tessa’s heart stop. Then, suddenly, Mariah’s eyes grew cloudy, dark. She looked away from Tessa, her mouth pursing, her face tight with concern.

“What just happened?” Tessa reached out to touch Mariah’s hand, but stopped short. Switching the direction of her movement she picked up her glass.

“I know it isn’t any of my business, but who was in your room last night?” Mariah met Tessa’s eyes, sadness adorned her face.

 Tessa, realizing this conversation was going to be a tough one, needed another drink. She tried to get Noah’s attention. Raising her glass and pointing, to no avail.

“Do you not want to talk about?” Mariah asked as she watched Tessa trying to signal Noah.

“Yes, I do, I just think I’ll need the tequila.” Tessa sat her glass down.

“I didn’t think you could get drunk.” Mariah tilted her head to the side.

“Nope, but it does create a warming tingly sensation for a moment. It is distracting in times of high anxiety. Like now.”  Tessa sighed. “It was Kumi.”

“What the hell was she doing in your room half dressed?” Anger radiated from Mariah in waves, it was disconcerting…and very sexy.

“Hold on. Nothing happened. She showed up to talk, well, and more, but I just wanted answers. She is the one that undressed, well showed up half dressed.” Tessa paused. “She wanted something to happen, but nothing happened.”

“If Noah hadn’t shown up, would something had happened?” The look in Mariah’s eyes was hurt more than anger now. Tessa was confused, very confused. She never wanted Mariah to have that hurt look in her eyes.

“No, nothing would have happened. I am smarter than that.” Tessa shifted in her seat before continuing. “Kumi and I have a very long history. Even though I mourned her death for over two hundred years, I loved her deeply. I thought we were going to spend an eternity together. We had spent more than a lifetime together. So, when she was suddenly thrust back into my life, I had to deal with some of the stuff that I had buried for centuries. I love her, but I’m not in love with her.” Tessa looked at Mariah whose eyes were glistening with tears that had yet to fall.

“She tried to kill you…and me” Mariah smiled a weak smile wetness ready to burst forth from her golden eyes, her lip quivered.

“I know.” Tessa reached out and took Mariah’s hand. “I’m sorry for what she did to you. I did not want you to get in the middle of this. I would never want you to get hurt, or experience pain because of me. She was jealous. I told her nothing could happen between us, and that this could go nowhere”

Mariah shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes. Pulling her hand from Tessa’s, she focused on them, picking at the skin around her nails. With trepidation, she asked. “Why do you still love her if she tried to kill you?”

“Part of me will always love the woman I was with for all those years.” Tessa realized there was more to Mariah’s tears than her being afraid of Kumi. Could Mariah have feelings for her that went deeper than a hook up. Tessa’s heart skipped a beat, and she took a chance. “I mourned her until…until I saw you.”

“I…I don’t understand.” Mariah looked up from her hands, her eyes still wet. “What did I have to do with it?”

“It started with a laugh, dancing across a bar. I looked up and there was this beautiful red hair, it was like fire in the lights. I was enchanted. It was dizzying at first, being drawn to you. I felt like I needed to get to know you. I hadn’t felt that before. I mean not even with Kumi.” Tessa paused, wondering if she should continue. Reaching out again, she took Mariah’s hand. “I told you this…I mean not like this, but I kind of told you. I knew we couldn’t be together, but I needed to protect you. To just be in your orbit. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t have a real reason. So, I kept coming back to Genoa City. I’d come here, hoping you would show up. I’d do my business with Lola or your brother. I came back more often than necessary. Lola started to notice that it wasn’t just for her company. She told me to back off. I still came back, just for those moments. The moments of seeing you, of hearing your laughter across the bar. My heart became completely unburdened by Kumi, for the first time in almost three hundred years, she was not the owner of my heart. You were.”

Tessa quit talking. She looked at Mariah with hope, with love. Mariah looked anywhere but at Tessa. Tessa’s heart crumbled, and she pulled her hand away. 

Mariah finally made eye contact, the weight of the world resting on her heart, visible in her honey brown eyes. Tessa wanted to reach out and touch her face, but it felt like there was now a huge space between them. She sat quietly waiting for Mariah to say what she needed to say.

“I…” Mariah’s chin fell to her chest. “I don’t know what to say. This is not what I expected. You have been so adamant about this being nothing more than casual.” 

Mariah finally looked up, her emotions had been wiped from her face. “I need time.” Without another word, Mariah got up and left. Tessa watched as her heart walked out the door.

Tessa hung her head down, thankful the lights in the bar had been dimmed for the musicians taking the stage. Her hands trembled as she stared at them on the table, feeling very heavy. Had she been wrong? The emotion on Mariah’s face had led Tessa to believe that she had feelings for her, but the way she left said something totally different. Tessa felt something wet on her cheeks. She reached up and touched tears. The first time in almost five hundred years, Tessa was crying.  She let them come now, her body shaking, shoulders slumping forward, she wept.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Phillip in town, decisions must be made in regards to Kumi. Will Tessa have the strength to do what is necessary. And will her love for Mariah be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***
> 
> This chapter has graphic depictions of wrist cutting similar to that of someone who might commit suicide, though no suicide actually occurs. Please proceed with caution and be aware of the possibility of a trigger.

Chapter Six

 

By the time Tessa was able to pull herself together and get back to her suite, she just wanted to fall into bed and ignore the rest of the world. Instead, she knew she had to go see Phillip. Turning on the water in her bathroom sink, she stared at the reflection in the mirror. How could she had been so wrong about Mariah?

She splashed cool water on her face, hoping it would wash away the remnants of her evening. A knock on the door, jolted her out of her misery, bringing her back to reality. Turning off the water and drying her face, she reluctantly went to answer the door. Knowing before she opened it that it was Phillip, she took a deep breath and prepared for the heaviness to set in again.

Opening the door, she surprised to see Lola. Squinting her eyes in concern, Lola stepped into the door, quickly followed by Phillip who was standing out of sight.

“I didn’t know if you would open the door for me.” Phillip chided as he made his way to an empty chair in the sitting area.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Back turned to her guests, she shut the door and prepared for the round of twenty questions that was about to take place.

“Well I know you are not happy with me. You have never been able to hide that.” Phillip straightened his clothing, a nervous habit that presented itself when he was in emotionally uncomfortable situations. Tessa seemed to evoke this response from him quite frequently.

“I knew I would see you again. Though it is a surprise to see you here.” Tessa nodded her head at Lola. “Would you two like a drink? I don’t have anything fancy, just what is available in the minibar.”

“No, I’m fine. I think we need to discuss Mariah. I brought Lola along, thinking she might be able to talk some sense into you.” Phillip sat stoically in the chair, not showing any emotion. He never really did, it had always annoyed Tessa. She wished just once he would show some emotion, anger, fear, sadness…even joy, just something other than that pursed look of someone with a stick up their ass.

“Well I’m pretty sure that isn’t a problem anymore.” Tessa took a seat on the couch, pulling her leg up under her. She pulled her other leg up to her chest, making herself into a little ball, hoping to hold in her emotions during this conversation. “I told her how I felt…what I was feeling.” Tessa sighed. “She got up and left.”

“Well at least one of you has some sense.” Phillip callously replied. “Now what are we going to do about Kumi.”

“I think what Phillip is trying to say is, we are sorry that you’re going through this. It is an unfortunate set of circumstances and it feels horrible now, but it will get better.” Lola moving to sit beside Tessa, placed her hand on Tessa’s back, rubbing comforting circles. “And if you want to keep Mariah safe, we need to deal with Kumi.”

“I’m pretty sure I can speak for myself.” Phillip flat tone indicated he had no emotional investment in the situation. Tessa knew this about him. He rarely invested emotionally in anything.

“Well, why not discuss how we can lure my ex somewhere, so you can kill her? We might as well rip out my heart, throw it on the ground and light it on fire. It’s not like you will allow me to use it…with anyone I actually love.” Tessa had finally reached her emotional limit. She knew she couldn’t really throw the fit she wanted to, but this little witty retort would be enough to show Phillip that it was going to be another 150 years before he saw her again.

“So, have the two of you been in contact since she was here?” Phillip asked.

“No.” Tessa was not going to help him at all.

“Did she tell you how to contact her?”  Phillip kept trying to get information.

“No.” Tessa deadpanned her answers.

“I have sent some of my people out to try and find her.” Lola interjected. “No information as of yet.”

“You know if she figures out you are here, she will run.” Tessa had a bit of snark in her answer, she almost wished Kumi would run.

“That is not a problem. None of my travel documents or hotel reservations have been in my name.” Phillip was way more arrogant about that then Tessa thought he should be.

“You know she has been following me, and you did go to the club.” Tessa looked Phillip in the eyes, he stared back, not responding.  As the two glared at each other, there was a knock on the door. Everyone jumped slightly.

Tessa stood up and moved to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she recognized the young man in the hall as the bell boy who had helped her with her bags. As she opened the door, she was immediately drawn to what he held in his right hand…a lotus.

Handing her the lotus, Tessa’s mind raced. He then handed her a note from his left hand. She looked dumbfounded. Not thinking to tip, she opened the note, hoping to read it before the other vampires in the room noticed.

                _I have the red head, come alone. Leave your daddy at home. Xoxo_

Tessa hadn’t realized that Lola came up behind her. She reached around Tessa and handed the bell boy a tip and thanked him. Pulling Tessa in the room, Lola’s eyes were fixated on the item in her right hand.

“Kumi?” Lola reached for the note, but Tessa pulled it against her chest quickly and shook her head.

“Please, no.” Tessa whispered, trying desperately to hide the flower and the note from Phillip.

“What is it? Has she reached out to you?” Phillip quickly covered the distance between where he sat and where Tessa stood at the door. He ripped the note out of her clutches, leaving her to grasp at the flower.

“You stupid fool.” Phillip muttered. “Stay here, do not under any circumstances follow us.”

Lola followed Phillip out the door, leaving Tessa standing clutching the white lotus flower in her hands. Everything was about to go wrong, she could feel it. The woman she had loved now had the woman she loved and there was no telling what her plan was.

Tessa knew she couldn’t wait here and do nothing. If she hurried, she might be able to make it there before Phillip killed anyone. She knew Lola would lead Phillip to the abandoned house, that was the only logical place Kumi could be.

Using her exceptional speed, Tessa took the stairs to the bottom floor.  She stole the keys from the valet box and ran to her car. Turning the car on and throwing it into reverse, she flew back, halting right before tagging the bumper of some huge luxury SUV. Peeling out, she sped out of the parking lot, and down the road. Not bothering to turn down the music, The Cure blasted from the speakers. She had been depressed on her drive back to the hotel after Mariah had left her sitting alone in the booth, so her go to music was the eightiest emo shit she could find.

Somehow, Tessa pulled up to the abandoned house with no one in sight. A single light was glowing from the master bedroom. Without checking the perimeter, Tessa rushed into the house, pausing before running down the hall. The hallway was dark, light emanated from behind the closed door of the master bedroom. Tessa proceeded with caution. She busted through the door, her eyes immediately drawn to Mariah. Laying on the bed, pale and unmoving, Mariah was wearing the clothes she left the club in. Kumi was collapsed on the floor next to the bed, Tessa rushed to Kumi.

“What have you done?” Tessa pulled Kumi to her feet, her grip showing her anger.

“I tried to drain her.” Kumi, breathless and weak, continued. “But I couldn’t. It almost killed me. So instead…” Kumi pointed to Mariah’s wrists, a large gash on each one, crimson blood soaked into the comforter below.

The sound that emanated from Tessa’s chest was somewhere between a scream and a howl. She threw Kumi against the wall and moved to Mariah’s side. Reaching out to touch her, Tessa couldn’t hear her heartbeat. She couldn’t find a pulse, and Mariah’s body had already started to grow cold.

Tessa inspected her wrists, seeing the slashes there, knowing that this was what killed Mariah. Her blood had completely been drained from the two vertical cuts on Mariah’s wrists.

Turning to Kumi, the anger of all the heartbreak she had been through for the past five hundred years pumping through her veins. Tessa grabbed Kumi by the shoulders and lifted her off the floor where she had fallen.

“Why? Why did you do this? Did you think this would make me run away with you?” Tessa screamed.

“I knew you were never going to run away with me. I did this to show you, that I was innocent. She will turn.” Kumi smiled a wicked little grin and pointed to the red head lying motionless on the bed.

“Did you give her blood?” Tessa slammed Kumi against the wall, as she said these words.

“No. I didn’t give the woman in Paris blood either. I found her, she had been killed, throat slashed. Her blood was pouring out of her. She was dying. So, I took a drink.” Kumi paused, her thoughts pulling her in another direction. “It was putrid, the same as your girlfriend’s blood. It tasted rotten. It has to do with their family. I’m not sure how or why, but this family, they are from the original vampire family blood line. That is why they tried to kill me so fast. That is why I had to die.”

“But...” Tessa mind was reeling from the information Kumi had just revealed. She wondered if it could it be true.

“You have said enough Kumi.” Phillip’s voice cut through Tessa’s mind like a knife through warm butter. Tessa’s turned to the door, still holding Kumi in her grasp. There stood Phillip, his hands folded across his chest, he shook his head at the pair in front of him. He had lied to her all these years about what had happened. Lied about Kumi and what she had done. “Tessa, leave at once.” Phillip moved out of the door, as Lola made her way into the room. Pushing Kumi into a kneeling position, she took her from Tessa.

Tessa turned to Mariah. Sweet Mariah. She delicately lifted her up off the bed, her body weightless in her arms. Turning to the door, she was unable to look at Kumi or Phillip.

“Tess.” Frozen by the sound of Kumi’s voice, pleading for forgiveness. “I love you. I always did, always will.” Tessa looked back as Kumi sat kneeling on the floor, her eyes pleading for forgiveness as tears stained her cheeks. Unable to watch what was about to happen, Tessa turned back to the door

Sobbing, Kumi pleaded with Lola to show her compassion, to save her. The sound of sharp metal through flesh silenced Kumi. Tessa couldn’t look back, she needed to move forward. She had to get Mariah to Sharon. Tessa sprinted to her car and put Mariah in the passenger seat, strapping her in with care not to hurt her. Without thinking, she sped off to the ranch.

For the second time that day, tears began to flow from Tessa’s eyes. Tears for Kumi and a set of circumstances that had never been in her favor. Tessa felt she should have done more, she just didn’t know how. The tears flowed for Mariah, who may or may not make it through this. If Kumi had been right, then Mariah would eventually turn. If Kumi was wrong, then Tessa had lost a second lover on this day.

Pulling up to the gate at the ranch, it began to open. The guard stepped out and motioned Tessa to go ahead. Tessa speed down the wooded roads to Sharon’s house. The dark was not an obstacle for her, so every turn was precise and quick. As her lights flashed across the front porch of the ranch house, Tessa could see Sharon standing there, waiting for Tessa to arrive.

Sharon rushed to the car, opening the passenger side door. “Oh, my sweet girl. What have they done to you?”

Tessa unbuckled Mariah and got out. “I’ll carry her in.” She moved to the other side of the car, taking Mariah’s body and following Sharon into the house.  Sharon began to sob quietly. She pointed to the couch. Tessa slid Mariah’s body onto the couch, sitting down so that Mariah’s head rested in her lap. She reached over and crossed her hands across her stomach, so the wounds were hidden.

Sharon sat on the ground next to the couch. Reaching up and taking one of Mariah’s hands in her own, she let her fingers trace the open wounds on her wrists. Anger flashed across her face behind the wall of tears that had taken up residence there. She kissed Mariah’s palm, her whole-body trembling with grief.

“Lola called Noah. They are all on their way here.” Sharon managed to squeak out the words between deep breaths.

Both women sat crying, Tessa petting Mariah’s fiery red hair. Sharon stroking Mariah’s arm.

“I’m sorry.” Tessa whispered. “It is all my fault.”

Before Sharon could respond the door opened, Noah walked in, his eyes dark and angry. As he stepped through the door, Tessa saw Phillip for the first time since Kumi’s execution. With all the rage and heartbreak, she had inside of her, Tessa didn’t know if she could be in the same room as him. She looked away, trying to temper her anger.

“Come in.” Noah said as he stepped out of the way.

Phillip entered the house and moved towards Sharon, still sitting cross legged on the floor.

“I’m sorry for your loss. Kumi should have been killed years ago.” Phillip paused and looked at Tessa. “She was supposed to be killed years ago.”

Tessa huffed. She couldn’t believe he would insinuate that she had anything to do with Kumi still being alive. He knew how much she mourned her after. How many years she had spent trying to wipe the heartbreak and betrayal from her heart.

“What do you want?” Unable to hide her disdain for the man who had just entered her house, Sharon gave him a look that might have killed him if he wasn’t already technically dead.

“You have a decision to make.” Phillip moved and took a seat in a chair facing the couch. “Your daughter will turn, if she is not properly disposed of.”

“What are you talking about?” Sharon asked, her tone indicating she didn’t have time for his antics. “Did someone give her blood.”

“So, it is true?” Anger spit forth from Tessa’s voice. “Kumi didn’t lie and you killed her to cover up a secret. You murdered her.”

“No, she didn’t lie. The secret had to be kept, she knew too much. I will not apologize for protecting our kind. I will not apologize for protecting the blood line.” Phillip began to show anger in his words. If Tessa wasn’t so angry herself, she might have found it amusing, coming from her unemotional father. “Mariah, and the rest of your family Sharon, are descendants from the original vampire blood line.”

Sharon looked disbelievingly at Phillip. Her anger not wavered by these revelations.

“Andrei is the original. It was really an accident that it happened in the first place. He was sick, and at the time, blood letting was an approved medical practice. Well Andrei was accidently drained of most of his blood. His family mourned, especially his twin sister Andreea. They buried him and had a funeral.” Phillip paused, shifted in his chair. He looked at his captive audience, and finished his story.

“He didn’t stay buried. He awoke and dug himself out. He realized he had come back as something else. Something stronger, quicker, and less likely to die. For many years, he tried to make more like him by draining other humans. He didn’t know what he was doing, and he was going quite mad in the process. His family was terrified of him. They didn’t want him around. Everyone but Andreea. Then one day, in a fit of madness, he drained his sister. He tried drinking her blood, but it only weakened him. So, he slit her wrists and let her die.” Standing, Phillip began to pace as he continued. Tessa sat stroking Mariah’s hair as Sharon held her hand. Noah watched in disbelief from beside the door, shock on his face. “She eventually turned and was able to help Andrei control his madness. Andreea is the one who eventually figured out that they had to give their blood back to make other vampires. She is the one who discovered the tricks of our kind. Their family would have nothing to do with them. So, they left.”

“So, you are saying that we are somehow related to these two…twins.” Sharon asked.

“Yes. They had many brothers and sisters. I believe eight total. When they formed the council, one of our tasks is to monitor the descendants of their siblings all over the world. We must make sure that there are not too many of you running around. There have on occasion been incidents of accidental vampire creations. And if there are too many of us, it could cause exposure to human kind, and a battle no one wants. One such accident was the woman Kumi found. She had been murdered, Kumi was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Her knowledge could have put your family in danger.”

“Could have?” Sharon yelled. “My daughter is lying here dead, and you are saying she may turn into a vampire. Could have my ass, we should have been told.”

“Well now you know. And you must decide. Do you want her to turn? Or do you want me to dispose of her?” Emotionlessly Phillip looked Sharon in the eyes waiting for her response.

Sharon looked at Noah whose wet eyes are glassed over with confusion and grief. He shook his head, not wanting to decide.

“So, she will be a vampire?” Noah managed to speak, through the anguish.

“As far as we know. No original family member has been turned in over two-hundred years. Not since Kumi stumbled upon her accident in the early 1800’s. And that family member was killed immediately. She had already been prone to madness and the council decided not to take a chance.” Phillip’s monotone voice was grating on Tessa’s last nerve. She wanted to beat the shit out of him, instead she gently touched Mariah’s cold pale face.

“We will take our chances.” Sharon finally managed to decide. “You are not burning my daughter.”

Sharon took Mariah’s hand, turning it over and kissing the knuckles. She held it tightly to her mouth, sobbing gently against it. Tessa’s heart broke again. She could not bear to watch this. What if Mariah didn’t wake up? What if she didn’t turn?

“Tessa, may I speak to you outside?” Phillip’s words broke through Tessa’s pain, turning it back to anger. She slipped out from underneath Mariah’s head and followed Phillip out the front door.

“I need you to clear your head and focus.” Phillip spoke to Tessa as if he were speaking to a child. “There is no time for you to get wrapped up in emotional non-sense. I need you to stay here and monitor this situation. If she wakes up, I need you to report back to me immediately. I have other issues to take care of now. The council has to be notified.” Phillip turned to walk away. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“What the actual hell are you talking about, I’m welcome.” Tessa’s anger boiled over and she could no longer hold back the rage she felt. “I’m welcome. You have killed two people I loved tonight. If you had just been honest about Kumi, with her, she would have kept your secret. Instead you turned her into someone who had to prove that she was not guilty. That mistake killed Mariah tonight. You killed her.”

Tessa turned to leave, shouting over her shoulder in anger. “You should go before I say something I can’t take back.”

“I hope you will understand soon that I have always protected you. I will always protect you.” Phillip slammed the car door as Tessa let herself back into Sharon’s house. She couldn’t breathe. Her anger had taken over, until she saw Mariah lying on the couch.

She stood for a moment watching as Sharon held her daughters’ hand, and Noah stroked his mother’s hair. The scene was so intimate, so painful. Sharon had already buried one daughter, who looked exactly like Mariah, in this lifetime. Now she might have to bury a second. Noah stood strong, his shoulders slumped forward slightly, but no sound coming from his body.

“We should probably move her to her bed upstairs.” Tessa’s voice broke through the pair’s mourning. “She will be more comfortable there. She should turn before morning, if she hasn’t, then she won’t.” Tessa’s voice cracked.

Sharon pushed herself up off the floor, Noah helped her steady herself.  Tessa moved between them and effortlessly lifted Mariah’s body into her arms. The warmth was gone, and the softness of her skin was torture for Tessa’s delicate heart.  Leading the way, Sharon mounted the stairs and opened the door to Mariah’s room. Tessa stepped in and placed her on the bed. Noah followed. Sharon crawled up beside her daughter, laying her head on the pillow next to Mariah’s. She held her. Noah took a seat on the bed and comforted his mother. Tessa leaned against the wall with her thoughts.

Tessa had lost track of time, when Noah’s voice finally cut through the silence.

“Mom, you need to eat. I’m going to go make you something.” He stood and exited the room leaving the two women alone with Mariah’s body.

“Sharon…” Tessa began to speak, but Sharon shook her head, not wanting to hear it.

“Tessa, this wasn’t your fault. I want it to be your fault, because then I have some place to lay the blame, but from everything that Phillip told me, the responsibility of this is not yours.”

Tessa wished she could believe those words. She wished she could convince her heart and her mind that she was not the reason that Mariah was lying cold and motionless on that bed. She knew that Phillip had a lot of blame in this, but Tessa wondered if she had shown less interest in Mariah, if maybe Kumi would have left her alone.

“I’m going to go wash my face and eat.” Sharon shifted off the bed. “I’ll give you some time alone with her.”

Tessa watched as Sharon laid a final kiss on Mariah’s cheek. A single tear falling to wet Mariah’s forehead. She moved past Tessa on her way out, stopping for a moment to squeeze Tessa’s arm, then she was gone.

Standing motionless, Tessa stared at the bed. Tears began to flow again. She had no idea how she could still have any tears left. She moved to the bed, laying down next to Mariah, resting her head on her chest. Tessa cried.

Mariah had only just come into her life, the idea that she might have been taken out of it so quickly made Tessa want to stop existing. She didn’t know if she could carry on. Mourning Kumi had been difficult, it had taken decades before she had even considered being with someone else, and all those women had always been casual. Until Mariah had laughed. That laughter had restarted Tessa’s heart. It had stirred within her the want for someone, the need. And now, Tessa may never hear that sound again.

A beam of sunshine fell across Mariah’s face as Tessa’s fingers traced her jaw line. She had no idea how long she had been laying there. It wasn’t until she saw light begin to filter in through the curtains that she realized it had been hours. Light, that meant it was morning. Tessa checked Mariah for signs of life, signs of movement. The wounds on her wrist were still there, no healing had occurred. Tessa broke, her whole being quivering with sorrow. Mariah hadn’t turned.

“I’m sorry.” Tessa whispered. “I’m sorry I came here. I’m sorry that my ex did this. I’m sorry that my father is such an ass. I never wanted anything but love and happiness for you. I should have never come back. I should have stayed away. You would still be alive, you would be okay. I’m so sorry…I love you.”

Tessa leaned up and kissed Mariah’s lips, for the last time.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Phillip have issues, while Lola must decide whose side she is on.

Chapter Seven

 

Tessa sat holding Mariah’s hand, kissing her palm. She had cried as much as her body would allow, and the sun was now brightly shining through the curtains.

“I love you Mariah Copeland.” Tessa whispered once more into Mariah’s palm her lips brushing against cold skin.

Tessa let Mariah’s fingers glide across her cheek.  Just as she was releasing Mariah’s hand, a twitch of fingers, ever so slight, human eyes would have missed it. Tessa bolted up in the bed, searching Mariah for more movement. Her fingers twitched again. Tessa not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, began touching every inch of Mariah looking for signs of life.

Mariah’s eyes fluttered open, the honey luster sparkling like always. Tessa’s hands stopped, resting on Mariah’s wrists. With a gentle hand, Tessa reached up to Mariah’s cold soft cheek, letting her fingers dance along the pale skin.

“Did you say you loved me?” Mariah’s voice cracked from the dryness that had sat in overnight.

“I…” Tessa clamored for a response, her heart racing. “I do.”

“So much for this not getting serious.” Mariah said with a cough.

“Don’t talk. I’ll get you some water. I’ll get Sharon.” Tessa jumped up off the bed and ran to the door.

“Sharon.” She yelled, as she stepped out in the hall.

Sharon ran up the stairs, Noah right behind her.

“Did she wake?” Concerned that Mariah might not have awoken was prominent in Sharon’s voice.

“Yes, she needs some water, but she is awake.” Tessa stepped out of the way to let Sharon in the room. Noah turned and ran back down the stairs to retrieve some water.

“Mariah.” Sharon called out as she entered the room.

Mariah was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her wrists. The wounds were beginning to heal, closing and turning pink.

“Mom.” Mariah looked up as Sharon crashed into her, hugging her tight. “Easy, I might not break now, but I’m still a little sore.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Tessa asked standing in the door to Mariah’s room.

“Not much. I remember Kumi kidnapping me…again. We need to discuss your ex by the way.” Mariah said with a laugh, Tessa immediately dropped her head to her chest. “What? What happened?”

“Kumi is dead.” Tessa whispered.

“I’m not incredibly sorry about that.” Sharon callously replied.

“Mom!” Mariah interjected. “Tessa are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Tessa responded. “I’m more worried about how you are doing.”

“I feel great. A little sore, a little confused, but not bad overall.” Mariah’s voice was still scratchy from the long night of being dead. Tessa turned impatient as to where Noah was, almost running into him.

Noah pushed past Tessa and handed Mariah a bottle of water.

“You know she is going to need something else to drink soon.” Tessa stated the fact that all of them had in the back of their head, Mariah was going to need blood now in order to survive. “You should probably bring up three bags. She will need something in her system since she has been completely drained.”

All three of them looked at her like she had lost her ever-loving mind. Tessa just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

“What were you thinking just now?” Mariah said pointing at Noah.

“What?” Confusion on Noah’s face turned to worry. “Why?”

“Did you just think that Tessa and I were going to probably hook up now that I had been changed?” Mariah’s voice was agitated, and a little angry.

“What?” Noah backed up looking between Mariah and Tessa. “How could you have possibly known that?”

“I heard it in my head, in your voice.” Mariah looked around the room. “Mom thinks that something else must be wrong with me. And Tessa, well, I can’t really get your thoughts, but you are happy.”

“What in the world is going on?” Sharon’s voice sounded worried. Sharon looked at Tessa. “Is this normal?”

“No.” Tessa stood staring at Mariah. Was it possible that Mariah had gained some cognitive powers in her turning? Blood would make her stronger, and in reality, make her mind reading stronger too. “Noah, get her blood.”

Noah obeyed, not questioning Tessa’s bossiness. Tessa moved to the bed and sat down on the other side of Mariah. She rubbed her back, in small circles while trying to determine how to test what this could be.

“You worry too much.” Mariah said, looking between the women sitting on either side of her. “Both of you.”

“Explain it to me.” Tessa said trying to figure out what exactly had occurred in her changing. “Explain it like I’m an idiot.”

“I can hear voices in my head, like your voices. Yours is a little less prominent Tessa, it’s not really your voice as much as a feeling of you.” Mariah took a big drink of water. “With Sharon right now, she is freaking out and her voice is going through all the things, but it is jumbled.”

“Well my thoughts are a little jumbled right now.” Concern was apparent on Sharon’s face, even though she tried to sound reassuring with her tone. “Other than the voices, is anything else different?”

“Well, I can feel your emotions.” Mariah seemed to be handling this much better than everyone else in the room. “And right now, the two of you need to calm down.”

“Okay, so maybe we should give her a minute. I need to call Phillip, unfortunately. He is going to want to know about this. I’m not sure I want to tell him, but I feel like I have to.” Tessa explained. “He will find out somehow, he always does.”

Tessa made her way out of the room. She knew she needed a quiet place to make the call, so she headed out of the house, and walked to a tree line. Taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air, she cleared her mind. Exhaling, she made the call.

“Hello daughter. I’ve been expecting you. Did our girl make it?” Tessa cringed at Phillip calling Mariah ‘our girl.’ For some reason she wanted to keep him as far away from her as possible.

“Yes, she woke up this morning. It took a little longer than I thought it would.” Tessa wasn’t going to give him any information he didn’t ask for, so she waited for him to respond.

“And, how is she?” Phillip was growing impatient, and the conversation had just begun.

“She is eating.” Tessa responded.

“Tessa, you are going to have to tell me more than what your telling me. How are her faculties.” Phillips scolded his favorite daughter.

“She has some…skills.” Tessa answered. “She seems to be able to read minds and sense emotions. I haven’t tested her strength or speed. I thought I’d let her eat first and get cleaned up.”

“Well, I’m sending Lola out to test her powers. I can’t be sure you will be unbiased or report all the information to me. I’ll be out later.” Phillip hung up without saying bye. Tessa had successfully pissed him off.

Needing to blow off some steam, Tessa took off running. She ran as fast as her body would let her, which for a vampire was incredibly fast. She ran through the trees, so she wouldn’t draw any attention to herself. After she got about a mile away, Tessa circled back around. She knew she needed to go check back in with Mariah. A first feeding could be a little unnerving. She didn’t want Mariah to be too overwhelmed with it.

As she opened the door to the house, she was greeted by Sharon wringing her hands and waiting.

“Did something happen?” Worried about Mariah, Tessa flew to the stairs.

“No. Tessa stop, I need to know. Is she okay?” Sharon looked like she might cry at any minute.

“Sharon, Mariah is going to be fine. Better than fine really. She will live a very long life. She will be strong and fast. She will heal, and it will be nearly impossible for her to be killed.” Tessa moved back towards Sharon. “And I promise, I will protect her with my life.”

“I know you will.” Sharon smiled. “I know you love her. It is so evident now. I may not like that this has happened, but I love that she has you to help her through it. She asked me to send you up by the way. She was going to eat and shower.”

“Okay, I’ll go up.” Tessa paused as she turned to go. “Sharon, I need you to be prepared if Phillip tries anything. I am not sure that he will, but I don’t trust him anymore.”

“I will. And you are right not to trust him.” Sharon turned and headed down to the basement, while Tessa made her way upstairs.

Arriving at Mariah’s door, it was closed. Tessa knocked and waited for a response.

“Come in Tessa.” Mariah’s voice sounded strong and confident, there was slight edge there that hadn’t been there when she was human.

Tessa opened the door and stepped into the room. Mariah sat on the bed, hair wet from a shower, nothing on but a towel.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were not dressed. I can come back.” Tessa stepped towards the door. Her eyes averted, but her mind counting every freckle on the bare shoulder she had just gazed upon.

Laughing Mariah stood up, dropping her towel. “It isn’t like you haven’t seen all of this before.” Mariah gingerly stepped over her towel and lithely moved towards Tessa. “I’d love for you to count my freckles. We have an eternity for you to do that. Unless you have changed your mind.”

“Changed my mind?” Tessa looked up and met Mariah’s gaze. Her eyes were a darker honey color now. Sultry lips were turned upward, as she sucked in on her bottom lip.

“Do you still love me?” Slipping her hand up Tessa’s arm slowly, Mariah pulled her against her. “You did say, that right?”

“I did.” Tessa’s words barely made a sound.

Mariah licked her lips and leaned in to whisper into Tessa’s ear. “Then show me.”

“Here? Now?” Tessa stuttered.

Mariah answered, her tongued tracing Tessa’s jawline. Finding and capturing Tessa’s lips, Mariah pressed Tessa against the door they stood in front of. Mariah’s tongue darted out of her lips, coaxing Tessa to relax. Tessa’s hands could no longer be controlled as they found their way to bare skin, fingers tracing paths along Mariah’s hips.

Capturing Tessa’s bottom lip, Mariah’s fangs extended, piercing skin. Tessa flinched. Mariah giggled, pulling away and raising her hand to the extended canines.

“Wow, so that is what that feels like.” Mariah reached out and touched Tessa’s lip. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, but we probably shouldn’t be doing this right now. Phillip is sending Lola to test your speed and strength.” Before Tessa could finish her thoughts, Mariah reached up and licked the single drop of blood on Tessa’s lips. Both women moaned.

No longer able to control her need, Tessa lifted Mariah up. Mariah’s bare legs wrapped around Tessa’s waist. Tessa spun her around and pressed Mariah’s back against the door. She held her there with the pressure of her body, letting one hand balance her, while the other found its way to Mariah’s hair.

Mariah’s smile broadened, as she moved in to capture Tessa’s lips. Once again, sharp teeth captured a soft bottom lip. As the kiss intensified, Tessa’s hips moved against the warmth between Mariah’s legs. Mariah growled into the kiss, pulling back and moving her mouth to Tessa’s neck.

Mariah nipped at the lobe of Tessa’s ear, using her newly discovered fangs to bite, being careful not to draw blood. Tessa brought her hand down to Mariah’s exposed nipple, rubbing her palm over the pert nub. Getting overly excited, Mariah bit down on Tessa’s neck, her fangs piercing the skin.

“Oh shit.” Mariah pulled back seeing the holes where her teeth had punctured through.

“It’s okay.” Tessa laughed, it wasn’t the first time she had been bit during a frisky moment. “I think we need to stop now. But I promise we will pick this back up very soon. You need all your energy for Lola’s tests.”

“Can’t you do that?” Mariah asked.

“Phillip doesn’t trust me with it. Thinks I’m too close to you. Which is probably true.” Tessa paused. “But to be honest I don’t trust him anymore either.

“I am sorry about Kumi.” Mariah’s eyes grew sad. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to not read your mind. And you are so sad.”

“I’ll be fine. I thought I had lost you both. That would have killed me.” Tessa remembering how she had decided she didn’t want to live if Mariah hadn’t turned. Untangling her legs from around Tessa, Mariah slid down her body and let her feet rest on the floor. Tessa touched her cheek softly and turned away.

“Would you really have killed yourself?” Mariah looked heartbroken. “Sorry.”

“I don’t know.” Tessa’s chin feel to her chest as she contemplated what she would have done. She thought she might have gone through with it, but she wasn’t sure anymore. “Have you eaten?”

“Nice subject change.” Mariah laughed. “No, I was kind of weirded out by it. So, I was hoping you could help.”

Tessa walked over and picked up a bag of blood. She turned around to Mariah still naked, standing watching her.

“You know, I will regret saying this, but I think you should get dressed. I promise, I don’t want you to. I just have the hardest time concentrating with you…” Tessa motioned to Mariah’s body. “You are just so beautifully distracting.”

Mariah smiled and laughed. Tessa’s heart melted, her laugh was the same. The sound of bells, the sound of the wind through wind chimes, the sound of heaven. Mariah turned and went to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and she then went to her dresser and grabbed some underwear and a t-shirt. Tessa watched as she slid her underwear up her stunningly toned legs, the lace of the underwear hugging tight against her impressively rounded butt. Pulling on the jeans, she turned to Tessa, t-shirt in hand.

“You will make a girl blush if you aren’t careful.” Mariah swayed back and forth as she made her way towards Tessa. “I love your mind by the way. The way you think about me. I have never felt so worshipped and adored. I feel like I’m intruding, but when you think about my laugh…” Mariah slipped her fingers into Tessa’s hair. “It makes me want to kiss you forever.”

Mariah pulled Tessa down to her lips, gently kissing her. “I think if I hadn’t already, I would be falling for you.”

Leaving Tessa wanting more, Mariah slipped the t-shirt on, sans bra.

“Okay, lets do this.” Mariah took the bag from Tessa’s hand. “Any tips?”

“Don’t think about it. Just open the spout and drink. After the liquid hits your tongue, your vampire side will take over.” Tessa sat down on the bed and patting the bed beside her. Mariah took a seat.

“Okay, here it goes.” Mariah opened the spout on the bag, and slowly put it up to her lips. She cringed as the first drop of crimson liquid hit her tongue. Her eyes closed, and her head tilted back as she gave into the hunger. Within a minute she had drained the bag, sucking the last drops free.

“How was that?” Tessa stood up and retrieved the other two bags.

“It feels amazing.” Mariah licked her lips. Her teeth were still out from the earlier encounter, she ran her tongue across them. “Will these come out when I feed?”

“For a while. Mine don’t anymore. Unless, I feed on a human. Which I haven’t done in a few decades.” Tessa remembered the last time she fed on a human, it was the early seventies. The council had just started making deals with blood banks and human vendors to buy bagged blood. The woman she had fed from was part of a paid contingency that worked for the Council. There were still places where these blood houses existed. You could pay to feed directly from a human. Tessa didn’t want anything to do with them, she hadn’t missed it at all.

“Well that was a rabbit hole of thoughts that you just processed through.” Mariah sat staring at Tessa as she came back to reality. “I can hear and see your thoughts more clearly now.”

“It’s probably from feeding. You will feel stronger the more fed you are.” Tessa handed her another bag of blood. “We need you well fed for Lola to test you.”

Mariah sucked down the remaining two bags and then excused herself to brush her teeth. Tessa sat wondering what would happen next for them. Now that the human/vampire thing was no longer an obstacle, would they date? What would it be like to date Mariah?

“Well I hope we will date. I mean, we are kind of going about this all backwards, but I feel like we have something to explore.” Mariah walked in the room jolting Tessa from her thoughts once again.

“I am never going to be able to surprise you.” Tessa smiled.

“Nope.” Mariah giggled as she found some socks from her dresser and located some shoes.

“We should head downstairs, Lola will probably be her soon.” Standing and heading for the door, Tessa was surprised when Mariah reached out and took her hand.

“I know I have a lot to process and I haven’t really done that yet, but I am so glad you are here to help me through this. I am glad you and I have a chance. I was going to tell you, before I got kidnapped by your ex, that I had feelings for you.” Mariah sighed. “All that talk at the bar about you being drawn to me. I felt it. I mean, I felt drawn to you too. I had noticed you before. And from the moment that you smiled at me, I was a goner. So yes. I felt it.”

Tessa stood, staring into Mariah’s golden flecked eyes. Lost in a moment of pure joy. She was excited to get to explore whatever was happening between them.

“You are reading my thoughts right now aren’t you?” Tessa stopped mid thought, realizing anything she was thinking, Mariah was hearing.

Mariah laughed. Tessa melted.

 

Heading downstairs the two women were greeted by Sharon, Noah and Lola sitting in the living room.

“I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to go interrupt you two.” Lola smirked knowing that she would embarrass Tessa with the comment in front of Sharon. “What happened to your neck?”

Tessa reached up and touched the puncture wounds that were almost healed. Lola laughed, knowing that no one could really see that there had been any damage there at all. The vampire heightened sense of sight being the only reason Lola could tell that something was amiss.

“I’m not sure what you are talking about.” Tessa determined not to give Lola any ammo, dropped her hand and looked at Sharon. Sharon just smiled. “So how do you want to do this? We can’t very well have the two of you running sprints down the road with all those cameras on the grounds.”

“I have everything we need in the basement.” Sharon stood and motioned for everyone to follow her. She opened the basement door, after proceeding to complete the security protocols to get the door to open.  “We have weights and treadmills. We also have plenty of room for the two of you to run down there, since the bunker is about two hundred feet long. You might have to run in circles, but it will work.”

At the bottom of the stairs, Lola gasped at the room, Mariah laughed.

“My mother has always liked to be prepared.” Mariah responded. “You can stop worrying though, she has no ill will towards you.”

“How did you?” Lola looked dumbfounded at Mariah.

“Oh yeah, she may have some extra abilities now.” Tessa laughed. “She can read minds and sense emotions. So, you might want to mind what you think around her.”

“I would never reveal that.” Mariah said with a giggle.

“What?” Tessa and Sharon said simultaneously.

“Nothing.” Lola would have blushed, if vampires did that sort of thing.

“You will tell me later.” Tessa whispered in Mariah’s ear.

“Of course.” Mariah laughed. “You friend has a dirty mind though.”

“I already knew that.” Tessa smiled, this new-found comradery with Mariah was refreshing and made her heart sing.

“Okay, you two, we need to focus.” Lola took control of the situation. “Let’s start with running.”

Lola and Mariah ran some sprints and then did a few laps around the facility. Mariah was fast, but not quite as fast as Lola. Lola then got Tessa to run with her. Mariah couldn’t keep up with Tessa either.

After the running, Lola had her lift some weights. She was able to lift twice as much as Noah, but almost half of what Lola could lift. The tested her reflexes by both Tessa and Lola throwing knives at Mariah, much to Sharon’s chagrin. Lola promised she would not hit her, but one did manage to cut Mariah across the arm, slicing through her t-shirt.

“Well, I think I have all the information I need.” Lola said, after Mariah was able to pick all but two of the eight knives thrown at her by Tessa and Lola who had stood on opposites of her throwing them. “I need to make a call.” Lola jogged up the stairs and left the group in the facility.

“I actually would like to test something, Tessa, if you are willing to participate.” Sharon looked between the girls. “I’ll need blood from both of you.”

“Anything to help.” Tessa smiled, she had a feeling she knew what Sharon was after.

“If you don’t mind coming to my lab.” Sharon took the women to the lab and drew a couple of vials of blood from each. She then drew a vial of blood from herself. “I’ll work on this for a little while.”

Tessa and Mariah excused themselves and headed upstairs. Alone in the living room, Mariah slid her arm around Tessa’s waist.

“You know your friend thinks I’m hot.”  Mariah giggled again, making Tessa’s heart skip a beat. “She is afraid you will kill her if you find out.”

Tessa smiled. “Do I have to worry?”

“No.” Mariah reached up and kissed Tessa, letting her hand cradle Tessa’s cheek.

“Then I won’t kill her.” Tessa pulled Mariah closer, her hands resting on Mariah’s hips.

“Phillip is coming.” Lola said as she bust through the door. “And I think we may have a problem.”

“What is it?” Tessa asked.

“I can’t be sure, but I think that he may try something.” Lola looked more concerned than Tessa had ever seen her. “He said he needed to talk to you.”

“Go let Sharon and Noah know. I’ll wait for Phillip outside.” Tessa looked at Lola. “What do I do?”

Mariah headed back down to the basement, to let Sharon know Phillip was on his way.

“I don’t know until we determine what he is going to do.” Lola responded.

“I can’t let him hurt her.” Tessa’s face was drawn, concern on her brow. She couldn’t lose Mariah. “I will fight him.”

“Tessa he will kill you both.” Lola reached out and touched Tessa’s shoulder. “I need to talk to Andreea, but I want to hear what Phillip wants to do first.”

The two women walked outside and stood looking down the road in silence. Tessa’s heart racing, she couldn’t lose Mariah, and she didn’t trust Phillip anymore. They didn’t have to wait long, as Phillip pulled up. Two guards and a driver exited the car before Phillip finally made his way out of the back seat. He came prepared Tessa thought.

“Well daughter, here we are again. Cleaning up a mess.” Phillip looked at Tessa, his eyes showing no emotion.

“There is no mess to clean up father.” Tessa using the last word as a weapon, looked him in the eye, showing no fear.

“She can’t live. Her mental faculties will prove to be a threat to us. She is a new race of vampire. We will be obsolete, and we cannot take the chance that she will make more like herself and eliminate us in the process.” Phillip moved closer, the guards flanked on either side of him. “She must be killed. You have to do it.”

“I won’t.” Tessa responded, her hands moved to her hips, in an act of defiance.

“Then Lola, I need you to take care of her.” Never removing his eyes from Tessa’s, Phillip instructed Lola to do his dirty work. “You will need to get her away from Sharon and Noah to do it.”

“I will not let either one of you harm her.” Tessa yelled.

“Tessa, I won’t.” Lola moved to Tessa’s side. “Phillip, I think it I need to speak to Andreea. I need to hear this order from another member of the High Council and it only makes sense for me to call my maker, and Mariah’s ancestor.”

“You both need to stop acting like petulant children who are losing a toy.” Phillip raised his voice, Tessa flinched. “You have a choice, Mariah or your lives.”

“I choose both.” Tessa began moving towards the house, her long legs making determined strides. She needed to get to Mariah, to protect her.

“Then I will do it myself.” Phillip yelled after her.

Sharon opened the door, Noah following close behind. They each held an automatic rifle, and a sword. Sharon tossed her sword to Tessa, while Noah tossed his to Lola. Both humans pointed their guns at the entourage surrounding Phillip.

“This is not a good choice, for any of you.” Phillip stepped back. “We will kill you all.”

As the guards moved forward, Lola leaped swinging her sword at the guard to the left of Phillip, unable to make contact. Tessa charged at Phillip, but the guard on the right intercepted her, knocking her to the ground.

Tessa rolled back and landed on her feet, just in time to see the guard take two bullets in the chest. Tessa leaped off the ground and covered half the distance between her and Phillip. Sword held above her head, she swung at Phillip, his age and speed allowing him to move out of the way before the blade could land a blow. Predicting this move, Tessa circled back around with her right leg and landed a kick to his side.

Lola unable to get the best of the guard she is fighting, had managed to lose her sword to him and had resorted to her throwing knives hidden within her leather jacket. Noah fired two shots, hitting the guard in the arm. The driver, who had yet to enter the fight, took off in a dead sprint towards Sharon. Sharon fired several shots at him, hitting him in the head and chest.

Phillip had managed to get away from Tessa. Heading for the house, he didn’t realize that Tessa was pursing him. She managed to get close enough to swing the sword at him, when Sharon began firing in his direction. The first bullet hit Phillip in the shoulder, causing him to howl. The second and third missed their mark. The fourth bullet missed Phillip as well, but hit Tessa in the chest, piercing her heart. She fell to the ground, her body writhing in pain.

“Tessa!” Mariah screamed from the door. Having stayed inside, because Sharon wanted to make it as difficult as possible for Phillip to get to her, Mariah suddenly sprinted into the fight.

“Mariah, no!” Sharon screamed as Mariah flew at Phillip, gun in hand.

Mariah fired a shot into Phillip’s chest, causing him to flinch. The bullet being only a temporary set-back, he flung himself at Mariah, knocking the gun from her hand. Hitting her across the jaw, he spun her around, using her to shield him from Sharon and Noah’s bullets. Lola, kneeling on the ground in front of one of the guards who had a sword poised to kill her, tried to get up. The guard ran her through with sword, choosing not to decapitate her. The other guard, having been shot several times by Noah, was laying unmoving on the ground. The driver was standing in front of Noah, Noah’s gun pointed at his head. Everything had come to a standstill, no one was fighting anymore. Tessa lay on the ground, not moving. The bullet had hit her to the left of the middle of her chest and had pierced her heart. The toxic blood was now being pumped freely throughout her body, as she lay motionless.

“I don’t want all of you to die, but I will kill you if I have to. I will be taking Mariah, Tessa and Lola with me.” Phillip took a step back, his arm wrapped tight around Mariah’s waist. “If anyone attempts anything, I will rip her head from her shoulders with my bare hands.”

“Mom, I love you.” Mariah smiled at Sharon. “It’s okay, he isn’t taking me anywhere.”

Mariah bent over at the waist, her body folding in half, as shots rang out in the silence. Phillip released her and spun around to see Tessa laying on the ground holding the gun Mariah had dropped. In the confusion, Lola was able to tackle the guard that had her trapped, tacking out his knees and recovering her sword. As Phillip fell to the ground, clutching his chest, Lola leaped through the air, her sword ringing in the cool morning breeze.

With a thud, Phillip’s head hit the ground, his body falling to the side. Mariah turned and ran to Tessa. Taking the gun from her hands, she fired several shots into the guard who had held Lola.  Lola fell to the ground, the wound in her chest where the sword had been bleeding. Noah emptied the clip of his gun into the driver, who stumbled backwards eventually falling to the ground. Sharon walked over to the wood pile and retrieved the axe from the stump used to chop wood.

“That was brilliant.” Mariah kissed Tessa’s lips as she pet her head. “You knew I would be listening for you, and you told me to get out of your way, so you could shoot Phillip. You were so brilliant.”

“I hoped you would hear me.” Tessa said as Mariah’s finger ran along the open wound on her chest. “I thought as loud as I could.”

“I heard you. I will always be able to hear you. In a crowd your voice is sometimes the only one I can hear.” Mariah kissed Tessa’s lips again. “I love you too you know. You don’t have to say it, I can hear it…I can feel it.”

Tessa laid back, resting her head on the ground. She would take several days to heal from the bullet that hit her in the heart. She hoped she had that long, considering she had no idea how the High Council would react knowing that they had just killed one of its members.

Sharon and Noah had decapitated the remaining vampires, moving them all into a pile on the gravel driveway in front of the house. Lola was sitting watching as they lit a match and set them on fire.

“I need to call Andreea.” Lola said. “We may all still die for this.”

“We can deal with that later.” Sharon said as she approached the group. “Let’s get you guys into the house and get you cleaned up and fed.”

Noah and Sharon helped Lola up off the ground, carrying her into the house. Mariah slid her arms under Tessa’s body, lifting her with ease up off the ground. She carried her in the house and up to her bed. Laying Tessa down, she adjusted her so that she was comfortable.

“I need to get you some blood and some medical supplies. I’ll be right back.” Mariah moved to the door to leave. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Tessa asked.

“For trying to keep me safe. For choosing me over Phillip.” Mariah paused. “For loving me.”

“I will always.” Tessa answered, barely a whisper.  She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, her body trying to heal.

 

Several hours later, Tessa woke up to find herself wearing the pajama top from the other day. Her wounds had all been cleaned and dressed. She still felt incredibly weak from the toxin in her blood, but she knew that would go away soon.

“I thought I heard you.” Mariah said as she opened the door and walked in, two bags of blood in her hand. “You need to eat.”

“Thanks. How is Lola?” Tessa moved to a sitting position in the bed, her body aching with the movement.

“She is healing. She managed to not get shot with one of Sharon’s toxic bullets. So, her wound is already closing up.” Mariah paused, worry alighting her face.

“What?” Tessa could tell something was up.

“Lola called her maker, and they are sending a delegation from the High Council. She was told to do nothing until they arrive.” Fear tinged Mariah’s voice, she looked away for a second. “You are worried too.”

“Yes. I don’t’ know what will happen, but I do know that we will deal with it together.” Tessa reached out for Mariah’s hand. “You and I, we will be strong together. And I’m starting to think that Phillip would have never let me be happy. I’m starting to think that he wanted me to be alone, always.”

“He was scared of losing you.” Mariah sat down on the bed and handed Tessa a bag of blood. “Drink this. He loved you. He just had no idea how to.”

“Yeah, he was really bad at emotions.” Tessa opened the bag and took a huge drink. “What does Sharon think about this?”

“She is preparing to fight.” Mariah looked down. “She is willing to kill everyone to keep me safe.”

“As am I.” Tessa smiled. She and Sharon had the same goal now, protect Mariah at all costs.

“You know you two can’t just kill everyone.” Mariah laughed. “We need to give the delegation a chance. We might be surprised. Lola, well she didn’t say this, but she feels that her maker will fight for me. Something about how their conversation went made her feel confident.”

“Lola’s maker is your kin, you know. She is like your great-great to the twentieth time aunt or something.” Tessa finished the bag of blood she had been given and handed it to Mariah. “But we can discuss all of that later. How are you?”

“I didn’t get hurt, I pretty much stayed out of the fight till the end.” Mariah smiled, she placed the empty bag on the nightstand and retrieved the second. Shifting closer to Tessa, she rested her hand on Tessa’s thigh, rubbing comforting circles there, as Tessa drank. “But that wasn’t what you were asking was it?”

“No, mind reader, it was not. How are you feeling about this change? We haven’t really talked about it.” Tessa looked worried, she wondered if Mariah was going to be okay being a vampire. She wasn’t really given a choice in the matter. Kumi had just made her to prove a point, and to hurt Tessa.

Mariah reached out and touched Tessa’s face. She let her fingers make a path from her cheek to her chin, lifting her chin up and moving in to put a gentle kiss on Tessa’s lips.

“I have a lot to work through, but I don’t blame you.” Mariah said as she pulled her lips from Tessa’s. “You are actually the best thing about this. You and I can try and have a relationship now. We don’t have any barriers left to keep us apart. I wanted that you know. I was conflicted when you told me about how you felt, before. I was conflicted because I wanted to be with you, but I knew that it would only be trouble for both us. But now, now we don’t have the human vampire issue anymore. Which means we can try and be together.”

Tessa’s heart skipped a beat, she was so excited to hear Mariah say that. To hear her say that they could be together. She smiled as she reached out and pulled Mariah too her, kissing her deeply. Mariah crawled up onto the bed, straddling Tessa’s extended legs, giving her better access to kiss Tessa’s lips and neck.

Mariah’s hands moved to Tessa’s hair, letting her fingers pull her head closer. They kissed, softly and gently, Mariah worked her way down to Tessa’s neck. She pulled back and smiled.

“You are hurt.” Mariah giggled.

“Stop reading my mind.” Tessa feigned anger, but the smile on her lips gave away her true feelings.

“We can’t do anything till you heal, even if you think you can. And your mind,” Mariah shook her head, “if you do all the things to me that are in your mind we would be up here for a week.”

“Well we do have an eternity.” Tessa reached up and pushed Mariah’s hair behind her ear.

“Then we can cuddle tonight and let you heal.” Mariah shifted her body off Tessa’s and curled up next to her on the bed. “Then we can have an eternity to love each other.”

As Tessa held Mariah, she knew that their eternity may not exist, but for now, she would hold on to the thought of it. Hold on to the hope.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing from her wounds, Tessa and Mariah must make some tough decisions about their future. But they are not the only ones making decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some intimate scenes in this chapter, please be advised they are not as explicit as some of my other work, but still may be too much for some.

 

Tessa woke up to a mountain of red hair in her face, Mariah’s chin tucked against her collarbone, her forehead leaning against her cheek. Her lips, as if acting on their own accord, turned up in a smile, her heart feeling full. She didn’t know what was going to happen in the future, but this moment, face full of hair and all, was perfect.

“You think too loud.” Mariah grumbled from her position, her arm draped across Tessa’s abdomen pulling her closer. “I mean they are sweet thoughts, but so freaking loud.”

“I’m sorry.” Tessa whispered. “But I noticed you didn’t move your hair, so they couldn’t have been that loud.”

“No, I heard that, I just thought it would be fun to torture you a bit longer.” Mariah raised her head up, brushing her lips along Tessa throat as she made her way to the smiling mouth before her. “But I will reward you for being a very cheerful morning person.”

“I’m not always like this.” Tessa responded, not wanting to get Mariah’s hopes up for some chipper morning internal dialogue for the rest of their lives.

“Aww, you are so cute. Planning a future in your head.” Mariah teased. Kissing Tessa lightly before pushing herself up on one elbow. “I need to brush my teeth.”

At some point in the night, Mariah had changed into a t-shirt, no shorts…no bra. Tessa watched as Mariah rolled off the bed, her beautiful round butt peeking out from beneath the shirt. Mariah laughed, wiggling her but a little for Tessa’s enjoyment.

Tessa’s thoughts turned to the possibilities. Since she knew Mariah could read her thoughts, she decided to have some fun thinking of all the things she could do.

She imagined sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling Mariah to her, back turned. Sliding her hands up under that soft cotton fabric and finding the bare skin underneath. Letting her hands work their way around to Mariah’s front, pulling her back against her as Tessa kissed her lower back, just above her panty line. The whole time, letting her hands find their way to the ample bosom the red head possessed. Teasing her lovely pink nipples to attention.

Mariah turned, having stopped mid stride to the bathroom. She slid her hands down her sides, and began to lift her shirt, slowly. Tessa’s mind had done its job. Mariah tossed the shirt to the side and continued her walk to the bathroom.

_Such a tease!_ Tessa thought as she watched the beautiful woman disappear behind a closed door. She listened as the water turned on. She shifted to a sitting position, her wounds still not completely healed due to the toxins in her blood. She tried not to think about the pain, she didn’t want to discourage Mariah from whatever might happen once she emerged.

Finally, the door opened. Tessa’s breath caught in her chest as Mariah stood in front of her, almost naked. Wondering eyes devoured the figure, taking in the many curves and freckles Tessa hand plans to explore. Mariah’s hands, began to drift across her bare skin as she made her way to the bed, her eyes affixed on Tessa’s darkening eyes.

“You are still injured, but I want to make sure you have plenty to keep your mind thinking those beautiful seductive thoughts.” Mariah reached the bed, crawling to Tessa on all fours, her hair hanging around her face like the fire she was igniting within Tessa.

“I think I could imagine you, like this, for an eternity.” Tessa growled, her voice lower than she had ever heard it before. “You are absolutely breathtaking.”

Sliding her hand up Tessa’s thigh, Mariah crawled up and straddled Tessa’s legs. She leaned in capturing her ruby red lips, crashing into them with reckless abandon. Mariah’s hand immediately entangled in dark locks, pulling Tessa closer. The groan that escaped Tessa’s throat was pain and pleasure, her head begging Mariah not to stop. Mariah obliged, letting her tongue capture Tessa’s with lustful abandon.

Sliding her hands up Mariah’s thighs, Tessa’s fingers wrapped around full hips, pulling them down against her. Mariah moaned, the sound reverberating Tessa’s tongue which was now gliding cross Mariah’s lips.

“You are going to have to heal soon, so that I can ravage you.” Sucking Tessa’s bottom lip into her mouth, Mariah moved her hips against Tessa’s thigh. “I don’t know how much of this I can take.”

Tessa’s fingers danced across alabaster skin, to the roundness of Mariah’s breasts. She cupped them in her palms, her thumb teasing already alert nipples. Mariah’s canine teeth, no longer able to hide their lust, extended into Tessa’s lip once again, neither woman pulling back this time. Tessa’s hands sliding around and pulling Mariah tight against her.

“We have to stop.” Mariah pulled back suddenly, her face flush with want, her voice barely a whisper. She threw herself off the bed, reaching for her shirt, and the pants that lay close by. Quickly getting dressed, Tessa sat trying to regain some modicum of sanity. “Mom is coming.”

Tessa ran her fingers through her hair and pulled the covers up over her body. She inhaled deeply, trying to steady her breath. There was a knock at the door, as Mariah moved across the room to open it. Sharon stood outside the door, her hands wringing in front of her. Tessa could tell she looked worried.

“Good morning.” Sharon said, her voice failing to convey the good. “I was hoping you two might meet us in the basement, if you are able to.” Sharon pointed to Tessa propped up in bed. “You look a little flushed, not as pale as last night.”

Tessa chuckled, Mariah ducking her head as to not make eye contact with her mother. Mariah began to laugh too. Sharon’s face turned a spectacular shade of red, when she remembered that Mariah could read her thoughts.

“Well, I’m going to go back down. Noah and Lola are already down there, so maybe you won’t make us wait too long.” Sharon turned and marched off as Mariah shut the door behind her.

“Your mom thinks we are doing it.” Tessa laughed.

“Yes, and quite vividly thinks it.” Mariah moved to her dresser, pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. “You should get a shower and get dressed. Your toothbrush from last time has been moved into my bathroom and here are a pair of underwear, though I don’t have a bra for you and yours was kind of destroyed.”

Tessa slid her legs off the bed and lifted herself up. She still felt a little weak, and had sharp pains in her chest, abdomen and arm where wounds were trying to heal. Making her way into the bathroom, she exhaled at the idea of having to raise her arms to wash her hair.

“I can help.” Mariah interjected. “I mean really help, completely non-sexual.”

“Normally I would say no, but I think I might need it.” Tessa leaned up against the bathroom counter, letting Mariah grab a towel from the cabinet. She watched as this amazing being that she felt so much love for turned on the shower, testing the water, and then came to help her undress.

With nimble fingers and a gentle touch, Mariah unbuttoned the pajama top Tessa was wearing. She slid it off her shoulders and unwrapped the bandages she had put on the day before. Tessa watched as Mariah knelt and slid her underwear down to the floor where she could step out of them. Standing completely naked in front of Mariah, Tessa, for the first time in a long time, felt comfortable with someone else seeing her this way.

Mariah stood, letting her fingers caress Tessa’s face she smiled. No words needed to be said, they both understood what the other was feeling. Tessa turned and began preparing her toothbrush as Mariah continued getting the shower ready. They had already developed a comfortable rhythm with each other. Mariah undressed, and aided Tessa, who stepped into the shower. She then followed her in.

With attentive hands and a gentle touch, Mariah helped Tessa wash her hair and her body. They moved in synchronicity as they completed the task. Mariah assisted Tessa as she got dressed, taking special care to re-wrap all her wounds with the gauze she had retrieved from the bedroom. Neither one speaking, but so much being said. Tessa reached for Mariah’s hand as she finished dressing, pulling her to her and kissing her gently on the forehead.

_Thank you,_ she thought, a smile tugging at Mariah’s lips.

“I love that you do that.” Mariah smiled, taking Tessa’s hand in hers and leading her downstairs.

Taking their time, to not exacerbate Tessa’s injuries, they finally made it downstairs where the rest of the group waited for them. Lola smiled as she noticed the two girls’ hands, still interlocked.

“Good, we can finally get started.” Noah was leaning against the ammo locker, his hands crossed across his chest. “I thought we were going to have to send Mom back up to get you two.”

“Sorry, I am not moving as fast as I’m used to.” Tessa explained.

“He knows, he is just being an ass.” Mariah interjected. “And he needs to cut it out.”

“Okay, we are all here now, and we have lots to worry about. So, can we try and focus?” Sharon motioned for everyone to follow her. There was a small room off the side of Sharon’s lab that had a conference table and chairs, she led them there.

After everyone had taken their seats, Sharon began. “We have a lot to discuss, questions that need to be answered.” Sharon paused and looked at Tessa. “We need to know where everyone’s loyalties lie.”

“I…” Tessa began to speak, but Mariah put her hand on Tessa’s arm.

“Mom, Tessa will protect me at all costs now. You don’t have to worry about that. Lola is only concerned with what Andreea, her maker, is going to say. She believes she will protect me. So that part we need to just let go of right now. There are too many unknown variables.” Mariah shifted in her chair, moving closer to Tessa, as Tessa’s thoughts went dark with thoughts of having to fight to defend Mariah’s life.

“I don’t like that you are in my head, but she is right. I will do everything in my power to convince Andreea to spare all of you, but I don’t know if I can go against her.” Lola added. “She didn’t seem like she was leaning towards killing anyone.”

“We don’t know that though.” Sharon interjected. “And I must protect my daughter.”

“Then let’s plan to protect her.” Tessa’s fear was not evident in her voice, but Mariah’s hand was still petting her softly.

“I have begun the process of hiring more security. They will be arriving tomorrow and are ex-military. We have a bunk house up the road, they will stay there. I have also began manufacturing more bullets. I have about two-thousand rounds, but we can never be too careful.” Sharon’s mouth turned down in a frown.

“About that,” Lola shifted uncomfortably in her chair, “I have to tell the council about the bullets.”

“I figured you would.” Sharon’s mouth formed a smile, but her eyes were not smiling. “I had decided a long time ago that I needed to protect my family, just as the council decided it need to protect its secret. I will not be bullied into getting rid of that protection. Especially now.”

“I don’t think they will expect that of you.” Lola added. “Phillip was not a good representation of the rest of the council. I always thought he was the cruelest and most unfeeling of them. Sorry Tess, but it is true.”

“I agree.” Tessa frowned. “He was an ass, and even though I loved him, he was cruel at times.”

“I’m going to need you two to help me train the security.” Sharon pointed to Tessa, and then to Lola. “I know you don’t want to fight your own kind, but I need these guys trained in how to do it. And we don’t have much time.”

“Tessa still needs to heal.” Lacing her fingers into to Tessa’s, Mariah pulled their hands into her lap. “She won’t be any good to you for a couple of days.”

“I’ll help.” Lola replied. “Noah and I can get them trained.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem.” Noah spoke for the first time since they had entered the conference room. “I do have some experience.”

“Okay, and Mariah we may need you to stay out of all of this” Sharon’s first concern was protecting Mariah.

“I know all of you think I’m a liability.” Mariah huffed. “I can fight though.”

“I don’t think that is why your Mom doesn’t want you there.” Tessa squeezed Mariah’s hand.

“I know what she is thinking.” Mariah reminded her. “Noah and Lola think I’ll be a distraction for you. Sharon thinks I’ll be to vulnerable. And you just don’t want me to get hurt.”

“We all have our worries, and all of them hold a bit of truth.” Sharon leaned back in her chair. “Just give us this.”

“Okay.” Mariah agreed, way to quickly for Tessa’s liking. Mariah was up to something. As she thought that, Mariah pinched the skin between her thumb and pointer finger. Tessa jumped.

“Well, I’m going to get started on the ammo. Why don’t you get Tessa back up to rest?” Sharon concluded the meeting.

“I need to go to the club.” Noah pushed back his chair and stood up.

“I actually need to go in too.” Lola followed him.

“Hey, can one of you two swing by Tessa’s hotel and get her stuff. She is going to stay here and would probably like her own clothes.” Tessa laughed as Mariah had not consulted her on this decision, but she wasn’t going to argue.

Noah and Lola exchanged a look, and both nodded.

“I’ll go by on my way in to the club and Noah can bring the stuff here later.” Lola answered.

Everyone scattered to their respective tasks, as Mariah and Tessa grabbed some blood and headed back upstairs. Mariah laced her fingers into Tessa’s, pulling her hand to her mouth, brushing Tessa’s knuckles with her lips. Tessa smiled, the sweet gentle intimacy the two women had developed felt comfortable…it felt right. She hadn’t felt this in a long time, and Tessa wasn’t sure she had ever really felt exactly this feeling before.

Tessa’s mind drifted. She imagined a future where she and Mariah traveled, visiting Paris and Barcelona. Taking Mariah to places that she loved, her brownstone in Boston that she rarely spent any time at, but that held a special place in heart for the history it held. Showing her the artwork, she loved. Showing her the books that moved her, the poetry. Going to concerts, and plays.

Mariah squeezed Tessa hand. “Your mind is beautiful.”

Tessa turned, Mariah’s smiling eyes affixed on her.

“I…” Tessa began to speak, her words lost somehow.

“I know.” Mariah said as she leaned in and kissed her. “Let’s just get through this, and then we can talk about everything else.” Mariah’s eyes darkened. Tessa didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that Mariah’s thoughts had turned to the impending meeting.

“Whatever happens, we are in this together.” Tessa leaned down and took Mariah’s lips with her own.

 

The next couple of days were filled with training, feeding, and rest. Tessa had helped by instructing, since her body didn’t move at quite the speed she was used to. She was almost healed on the second day, but Mariah insisted she still stay out of the hand to hand combat training with the new security. Lola and Mariah had worked hard to get the new detail up to speed. Noah had been absent for a lot of it, running the day to day operations of both Crimson Lights and the Underground. Sharon had been in her lab for most of the time. Tessa could tell she was up to something, but there were no clues as to what that was.

The ranch had been guarded day and night. Lola had been sleeping in the basement, Sharon had a set of hidden rooms down there. Tessa was still surprised at all the secrets that this house slowly revealed. Mariah told her that Sharon had built the house with the intent that if there were ever a need, they could survive for several years having to never leave the bunker. She said that there was even a special room stocked with supplies that she and Noah had only been told about. It even had its own ventilation system and power grid, making it completely self-sustainable.

Lola had informed everyone that the High Council’s delegation would be there the next day, putting everyone on edge. Mariah and Tessa had gone to sleep that night, holding each other. The conversation had been limited, just two women, kissing and loving each other in silence.

Tessa awoke first, as she had every morning. Her face covered once again in beautiful red hair. She wasn’t sure how Mariah managed it, but she always seemed to be able to spread most of her locks across Tessa’s face.

Tessa reached up and moved some of the hair out of her eyes, careful not to stir the soundly sleeping woman in her arms. Surprised with the ease of movement she experienced, Tessa touched her chest where just a few days prior, a bullet had pierced her heart. There was no pain. She let her fingers move down to her abdomen where the bandage was, pushing against it.

Mariah moved her arm off Tessa’s stomach, sliding under the covers and under Tessa’s pajama top. Dancing across bare skin, Mariah let her hand glide to the bandage, removing it. She felt the skin there, soft and new, tickling Tessa just a bit

“You are healed.” Mariah said, as she raised herself up on her elbow, and looked into Tessa’s eyes.

“Yes.” Tessa whispered. Mariah’s fingers where now working their way up to the other bandage. Mariah slid herself up to a sitting position

Pulling the cover’s back, Mariah straddled Tessa, trapping her. She pulled her hand out from under Tessa’s shirt, and began unbuttoning the pajama top she had on. Starting at the bottom, she unbuttoned and kissed her way from Tessa’s stomach to her sternum. Tessa laid completely still, her breath caught in her chest.

Mariah’s lips moved to the spot where the bullet had entered Tessa’s chest, her hair falling down around her face. She kissed it gently, her hands moving up and cupping Tessa’s breasts. There was a sweetness to the kiss, her mouth barely grazing skin. The red-head looked up and smiled, as Tessa’s thoughts ran to the ideas of what they could do now that she was healed.

“I want do all of those things to you, but not today.” Mariah leaned up and kissed Tessa’s lips. “Today, I want to know what it is like to love you more than I want you.”

Mariah deepened the kiss, letting her hand move up to trace Tessa’s jaw. Tessa’s fingers found their way to Mariah’s side, lifting her up and rolling her over. Tessa lay next to Mariah, the two women facing each other. She looked into Mariah’s eyes, thinking about the golden flecks there and how they reminded her of sunlight on the sunflowers in the south of France.

Mariah smiled, her hand reaching up to stroke Tessa’s cheek, her fingers spreading out and pulling Tessa’s lips back to her. The kiss was sweet, as each woman’s hands began exploring the other. Mariah letting her finger’s dance across bare skin, and Tessa’s finding hips beneath the bottom of Mariah’s t-shirt. Tessa pulled against the fabric, Mariah raised herself up and removed the garment.

Tessa pulled Mariah tight against her, their skin tingling against one another as their hands held on tight. Knowing that Mariah was probably reading her mind, Tessa thought about all the things she loved about Mariah. She kissed the spot where Mariah’s dimple appeared when she smiled. Tessa kissed the freckles on Mariah’s shoulder, wanting to spend the rest of her eternity counting every one. She leaned up and kissed the soft spot below Mariah’s ear, where if not in the right mood, would cause Mariah to squirm and laugh that beautiful fairy like laughter. Moving back to Mariah’s lips, Tessa sucked in her bottom lip, flicking her tongue against the ruby redness that reminded Tessa of an apple, juicy and sweet.

Tessa pulled back her eyes sparkling with the love she felt. Mariah sighed. Tessa moved down Mariah’s body, her hands trying to touch every inch of exposed skin, her mouth kissing a path to the voluptuous  breasts that awaited her. Tongue tracing the roundness of Mariah’s nipple, Tessa sucked it in, grazing her teeth gently across sensitive flesh. Tessa’s hands followed the natural path of curves to the roundness of Mariah’s firm posterior, her hands cupping the mounds and pulling their hips together. There was a longing between her thighs, a longing to touch and be touched.

Mariah’s hands began to explore Tessa’s body, as Tessa’s mouth worked her pert bud. She let her fingers dance along Tessa’s shoulders down to her back, the soft skin like silk beneath her fingertips. Rounding Tessa’s side, Mariah found the gentle rise of flesh that would eventually lead her fingers to Tessa’s breasts. She cupped her hand against it, letting her thumb slide across the delicate skin already standing at attention. Tessa moaned against Mariah’s nipple exciting a new sensation throughout her body.

Tessa pulled away, and recaptured Mariah’s mouth with fiery desire. Both women began to pull against the fabric of the other’s panties, wanting access to the covered area. Slipping out of the undergarment, they returned to each other, hands finding their way to the rounded delight between their thighs. With lustful abandon, they both slid their fingers in between wet lips, their mouths once again locked in a kiss.

They worked in unison, a rhythm building between them, fingers teasing and arousing each other. Tessa’s fingers slid into Mariah, as her head flew back, a moan escaping her lips. Mariah’s hips rocked against Tessa’s fingers. Not losing her rhythm, Mariah slid her fingers into Tessa. They moved against each other like the waves on the beach, pushing and pulling. Both woman working their thumbs against the sensitive mounds of nerves between wet lips, they melted into each other. Bodies pressed together, breathless, they came, tiny explosions rocking them.

They laid in each other’s arms, kissing, loving. They both knew that the meeting that would happen later that day could spell disaster for both of them. So, they just enjoyed their moment together. Tessa thinking all the things that she would want to show Mariah, Mariah giggling at the thoughts. It was bliss, and they knew that it had to end soon.

“I think we have to get ready.” Mariah finally broke through the silence, saying the words that neither of them wanted to say or hear.

“I know.” Tessa planted a kiss on Mariah’s forehead and unwrapped her arms from around her shoulders. “We should probably go talk to the others. Let Sharon give us her final instructions.” Tessa laughed at the thought of another briefing around the conference table. There had been one every day, even though no new information had been reported.

Both women slid off the bed, and headed for the shower, taking turns brushing their teeth, then individually showering. They dressed in silence, though Tessa believed Mariah probably didn’t have any silence anymore, with everyone’s thoughts invading her space.

As they headed down stairs, Mariah grabbed Tessa’s hand, interlocking their fingers once again. They had barely gone anywhere together that didn’t involve them being hand in hand.

“Thank you.” Mariah said as they walked across the living room and to the door that led to the bunker underneath the house. “This morning was amazing. I had begun to believe I would never have a moment like that in my life.”

Tessa stopped turning to Mariah. “Why?”

“I think I had decided that I was meant to be alone. All my relationships have always been lacking. I met you and it seemed different, but even that seemed like it wasn’t going to happen. Then all of this madness occurred. Now, I’m different…” Mariah paused, her eyes drifting off somewhere in the distance. “Not different in a bad way, just different. I feel more like myself, I guess. And, well, you and me this morning…that felt…perfect.”

Tessa leaned in and kissed Mariah, letting their lips fall into each other like the puzzle pieces their hearts seemed to be, a perfect fit.

“Mariah, I love you.” Tessa smiled as she pulled back. “I love you and I need you to know that no matter what happens. I am unequivocally in love with you.”

Mariah smiled, her eyes lighting up. “I love you too.”

 

The rest of the day was a blur. Guards were armed and prepared. Noah and Lola went to prepare the Underground for the meeting. Sharon packed and distributed weapons and ammo. Tessa and Mariah were caught up in the tasks assigned to them by Sharon and only saw each other briefly. When it was finally time to leave for the club, Tessa hadn’t seen Mariah for over an hour.

“I need a minute, if you don’t mind.” Sharon’s voice cut through Tessa’s thoughts as she stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering where Mariah was.

“Sure.” Tessa turned and saw Sharon with a worried look on her face.

“I had hoped to leave Mariah here while we did this, but Noah just called and said that they are requesting Mariah be there.” Sharon frowned.

“How exactly were you going to convince Mariah to stay here?” Tessa had a feeling she knew why she hadn’t seen Mariah.

“Well, I may have tricked her into going into a holding cell. And I might have locked her in.” Sharon looked over to the door that led to the bunker.

“Sharon!” Tessa started to the bunker, as Sharon reached out and grabbed her arm.

“I know that wasn’t the best plan. I just want her to be safe.” Sharon let go of Tessa’s arm. “I need you to do me a favor. Let me leave and get to the club. Then you let her out and the two of you come together…a little later. Just give me time to get the lay of the land, to evaluate the situation. Then I’ll text you and you can bring her.”

“What if the vibe isn’t a good one?” Tessa asked.

“There is a bag in the front closet. It has money, id’s, and some necessities in it. Put it in your car and just get her out of here.” Sharon leaned against the chair that she was standing next to. “I have a plan for someone to get Faith if necessary, and then I will get in touch with you via the burner phone in the bag. If something happens to me, someone has instructions on how to get Faith to you and Mariah.”

Tessa paused, looking at the worry and concern on Sharon’s face. This was the fear of a mom who had already lost one child and couldn’t stand the thought of losing anymore.

“Okay.” Tessa agreed.

A look of relief crossed Sharon’s face for a brief moment. Then she returned to the seriousness at hand.

“Do not let her know this is the plan until you have gotten out of town. Mariah is stubborn, and she will try to save us all.”  Sharon stood up and moved toward Tessa. She reached out, wrapping her arms around Tessa in a hug. “I know you love her, please protect her.”

“I will. Always.” Tessa hugged Sharon back, the embrace felt foreign.

Sharon turned and left through the front door, leaving Tessa to go and release Mariah. Tessa unlocked the bunker door, Sharon had given her access just the day before. She headed down the stairs, listening trying to locate Mariah.

“I’m over here.” Mariah yelled from the back-right corner of the bunker.

Tessa jogged to the location of Mariah’s voice, finding a keypad next to a large concrete wall.

“Are you inside the wall?” Tessa laughed, knowing the door was probably behind a false wall. Using the six-digit code Sharon had given her to access the secure locations, Tessa punched it into the keypad. A grinding nose began as the wall swung towards Tessa. Mariah stepped out, not looking happy in the least.

“You okay?” Tessa asked.

“Yes, besides the fact that my mother locked me up.” Mariah was perturbed to say the least.

“She did it for your own good, but yeah, I’d be pissed too.” Tessa laughed. “At least she sent me to rescue you.”

“Well shouldn’t we get going?” Mariah turned to head upstairs.

“Not yet.” Tessa leaned against the wall. “We will go in a little bit.”

“What are we waiting for?” Impatience coloring Mariah’s words. “We are already late.”

“We are going to wait till Sharon gives me the okay to bring you.” Tessa didn’t move as Mariah swung around to face her.

“Is this what all of this was? Some attempt to protect me.” Mariah visibly angry, took two steps towards Tessa her hands in a fist.

“Yes.” Tessa smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” Mariah getting more frustrated shouted.

“Because, no matter how angry you get, I am stronger and faster and can keep you from leaving. Which is what you are thinking about doing? I don’t need to read minds to read that all over your face.” Tessa giggled, which made Mariah a little angrier. “Are we going to have our first fight?”

“No.” Mariah pouted as she leaned up against the wall next to Tessa. They sat in silence for a moment. Tessa intentionally thinking about the first night they had slept together.

“You are an ass.” Mariah finally said, not able to detect one bit of information regarding Sharon’s plan from Tessa’s head. “Though that was a very fun night.”

“You do seem to like it when I get hurt.” Tessa remembered the second night they had almost slept together, and how she had been wounded that night as well.

“I think you just get hurt a lot.” Mariah snapped back. “Tell me what the plan is please.”

“We are going to wait here. Your mom will call if the coast is clear.” Tessa leaned her head back against the wall and thought of the lyrics to Wannabe by the Spice Girls.

“Seriously.” Mariah laughed, listening to Tessa’s thoughts. “You are having too much fun with this.”

“I’m just doing what I was asked.” Tessa pushed off the wall and started to sing.

_If you want my future, forget my past_  
_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_  
 _Now don’t go wasting my precious time_  
 _Get your act together we could be just fine_

Tessa dance around the bunker, smiling and pointing at Mariah. She reached out and pulled Mariah off the wall, swinging her around until they were face to face.

_I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
 _I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha, I wanna…_

Tessa’s phone rang, interrupting her very stirring rendition of the Spice Girls hit. She pulled it from her pocket, seeing that it was Sharon.

“Hello.” Tessa answered. The muffled voice on the other end of the phone, indistinguishable to Mariah’s hearing.

“Okay.” Tessa responded, ending the call.

“Well?” Mariah asked, impatiently.

“Let’s go.” Tessa headed for the stairs.

“What did she say?” Mariah asked, following behind Tessa to the stairs.

“She said come to the club.” Tessa started up the stairs, Mariah close behind.

“That is not all she said.” Mariah was getting frustrated as they stepped up onto the landing.

Tessa turned and pulled Mariah close, crashing their lips together. She wrapped her arms around her and held Mariah tight against her. With an earnest need, Tessa’s tongue broke the barrier of Mariah’s lips. Then she let her go.

“Please just follow my lead, try not to get too chatty, and don’t repeat anyone’s thoughts out loud. I don’t want to lose you tonight, I can’t.” Tessa opened the door, pulling Mariah behind her.

They rode in silence to the Underground, holding hands. Tessa tried not to think about all the possible scenarios of tonight’s meeting. She watched the road and thought of all the things she loved about Mariah. When they arrived, Tessa parked on the curb directly in front of the club. Stepping out of her car, she quickly made it around to the passenger door, offering her hand to Mariah.

The women laced their fingers together, Tessa giving Mariah’s hand a little squeeze. They made their way inside, surprised by what they found. There were several humans and vampires scattered throughout the bar. Noah was behind the bar, serving drinks. Sharon sat at a table talking to a very attractive male vampire whose dark hair and dark eyes were very similar to a female vampire that sat in a corner booth talking to Lola.

Stopping right inside the door, and taking it all in, Tessa recognized most of the vampires in the room. Andrei sat talking to Sharon, while his twin sister Andreea sat talking to Lola. Tessa was shocked at their presence, since they hadn’t ever made the trip to the United States. Well not as far as Tessa could remember. The two original vampires sat, casually enjoying drinks and making small talk. Tessa couldn’t decide whether this was a good or bad thing.

“So, they are the originals.” Mariah whispered.

_Yes, and I don’t know why they are here. Please be cautious._ Tessa smiled as she communicated non-verbally with Mariah, waiting for a sign from someone as to what was going on. Lola motioned for them to come to their booth, so Tessa ushered Mariah in that direction.

“Mariah, Tessa I’m glad you two finally made it.” Lola said as the two women approached the booth. “Mariah, allow me to introduce you to Andreea, my maker and your distant relative. Andreea this is Mariah.”

The woman in the booth looked to be about twenty, her long dark hair was wavy. Her eyes had the same honey brown color as Mariah’s, her lips the same pouty bottom lip. She smiled and extended her had to Mariah. As they shook hands, Mariah could feel the overwhelming sense of admiration the woman felt for her. Mariah smiled and slid into the booth next to her, causing Tessa’s mouth to drop open.

“I am so pleased to meet you Mariah. Nice to see you again Tess.” Andreea smiled at Tessa. “I’m sorry to hear about Philip.”

Tessa nodded not knowing how to respond to the sentiment that she should be mourning the loss of Philip who tried to kill Mariah.

“I am kind of surprised to see you here.” Tessa had never wanted a drink as much as she did right now. She had no idea what to do with her hands. Mariah hearing her, reached up and took Tessa’s hand. Lacing their fingers together, giving Tessa a big smile.

Andreea watched them, the tender interaction of the two women. Lola looked shocked at a such a public display of affection in front of several members of the High Council. Mariah laughed, pulling everyone’s attention to her.

“I’m sorry.” Mariah used her free hand to cover her mouth. “I’m new to all of this, but why wouldn’t she be here?” Mariah directed the question to Tessa, but her eyes were focused on Andreea.

“I think what Tess is worried about, is what will happen to you. Since we have never made the trip to the states before, she is concerned that we might have plans for you that involve her losing another loved one this week.” Andreea looked up and motioned to a man standing beside the bar. Tessa immediately shifted in her seat, causing Mariah to also become nervous. “Relax Tess, I just want a drink. I’ll have a martini dry. You girls want something?”

“Tequila, three of them.” Mariah answered pointing between her, Lola and Tessa. “Noah knows which one.”

“So, it is true.” Andreea looked at Mariah, her eyes sparkling. “You can read minds?”

“I can.” Mariah nodded and smiled. “Though yours is not very clear. I had the same problem with Tessa’s the first day.”

“Maybe it is because I have been alive so long that my actions often don’t require thoughts, they are like second nature.” Andreea paused, staring at Mariah. Mariah laughed, her hand flying up to her mouth again. Tessa and Lola both looked between the two women, trying to figure out what was going on.

“That is interesting.” Mariah responded, but not to Andreea’s previous statement. Mariah stared at the millennia old vampire. She nodded and smiled. Tessa sat watching the exchange, fascinated by the sparkle in Mariah’s eyes, even her dimples were making an appearance. Mariah squeezed Tessa’s hand again, letting her know everything was okay.

“That still freaks me out.” Lola finally broke the silence. “I’m not sure I like the idea of you being in my head.”

“Only because you have such a dirty mind.” Mariah clapped back. “I won’t even get into what you have been thinking about that tall blond vampire over there, Michelle?”

Andreea laughed as Lola began to squirm under the scrutiny of everyone at the table.

“See, this is what I’m talking about.” Lola laughed nervously. “Where are the drinks?”

As if on cue the drinks arrived, the gentleman Andreea had sent to get them bowed and left.

“I think we all know how Lola’s mind works regarding women.” Andreea smiled at Lola, reaching out and petting her head. “I would be worried, but she is just like me in many ways. By the way, Michelle is with me, so you might want to rethink those thoughts.”

Tessa laughed, Andreea and Lola had always had similar tastes in women. She had always thought that is what drew the two of them together before she turned Lola. While Andreea had been around the block a few times, with men and women, she had never had children. She was still young when she was turned. Lola had been the closest thing she had every had to progeny. And it was evident when the two were together, even if they did look the same age.

“Can we put Tessa’s mind at ease?” Mariah looked at Andreea then at Tessa. “She hasn’t relaxed in days.”

“Yes, the reason Andrei and I came to Genoa City is because we want to get to know Mariah and the rest of the family. We honestly have been waiting a long time to be able to reconnect with family members, but never thought it was a good time. Philip never told us about the woman that Kumi found in Paris who turned. He kept lots from us apparently. I would have never had Kumi killed to keep our secret. I also would never harm Mariah. It is important for us to embrace her and her new gifts. As with any species, evolution is inevitable. The only choice we have is to accept it and help others to understand that it is not a bad thing.” Andreea smiled at Tessa.

“See, everything is going to be okay.” Mariah brought Tessa’s hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it.

Andreea asked Mariah lots of questions over the next hour, as the four women sat and talked about family and loss. Mariah talked about Cassie and the loss of a twin. Andreea said she had experienced that to a degree with Andrei when he had been killed and buried. They talked about Faith and the need to keep her safe. Tessa had finally relaxed and was laughing at some of the stories Lola told of them in Paris.

“Oh!” Mariah exclaimed as she made eye contact with Andreea.

“I think it is a great idea.” Andreea smiled at Mariah who still had a shocked look on her face.

“What?” Tessa interjected. “This having conversations in your head thing is cute when it is us, but now it is just annoying.”

Everyone laughed, as Mariah leaned over and kissed Tessa on the cheek.

“I think Mariah should take Phillip’s place on the council. I was planning on announcing it now. What do you think?” Andreea asked Tessa. “It would mean her going back to Paris for a while. You could come too.”

“I am not sure I could go right away, I need to handle somethings here first.” Mariah added.

“So, you want to take it?” Tessa asked. “You want to join the council and move to Paris.”

“I think I might. It seems like there could be some need for new blood, so to say, on the council.” Squeezing Tessa’s hand, Mariah smiled. “You wanted to take me to Paris anyway.”

“Well, I think it is time we address everyone.” Lola got up as Andreea shifted out of the booth to make the announcement.

Mariah slid out with Tessa not too far behind, standing protectively by her side. Everyone in the bar turned as Andreea cleared her throat drawing them to attention. Andrei, her twin brother, moved to Andreea’s side.

“I know we have all been troubled with the course of events that have transpired here in Genoa City over the last few days. Phillip has been keeping things from the council. While I’m saddened by his death, I am also grateful that it has brought to light the transgressions he has committed against my family and our kind. He had taken it upon himself to act as judge, jury and executioner in several matters. I want to make sure that it is known, to everyone, that the kind of behavior demonstrated by him will no longer be tolerated. No one is above the rules, but no one has the right to enforce them alone. The reason for our council is to ensure that we are protected, but not at the expense of humanity.”

Several vampires in attendance nodded their heads in agreement. Tessa immediately recognized several, who had seemed to move into a small group off to the side. Their faces not hiding the disdain they felt for the words being spoken by Andreea against Phillip.

“In order to maintain a balanced High Council and to usher us into the twenty-first century, Andrei and I have decided the next council member will be Mariah Copeland.”  Andreea turned to Mariah, reaching out her hand for her to step forward. “Mariah is our descendant, but more than that, she is the evolution of our kind. It is important for us to embrace this, to not fear it. She is smart, kind, and most of all fair. With her excellent qualities adding to our history and knowledge I imagine we will thrive for centuries more. So, let us all welcome our newest member to the High Council, Mariah.”

There was a hiss from the faction of vampires that had now gathered off to the side. Tessa pulled Mariah’s hand, putting her body in front of her. The tension in the room had become palpable. Andreea’s smile had shifted into a grimace, her face still trying to portray the happiness she had just felt.

“Do you have a problem with this Kathryn?” Andreea moved towards the group whose leader was obviously a brunette of about medium height and build. She looked to be about thirty, but in the vampire world, age was a deceptive premise.

“You act as if you are our queen and have the ability to dispense whatever decrees that you feel. This is a council after all and shouldn’t the decision as to whether this…thing lives be put to a vote.” Hate filled the dulcet tones of a very English accent as Kathryn spoke.  “Phillip had acted in our best interest on several occasions, and to think otherwise is ludicrous.”

“Are you challenging me?” Andreea stepped forth, eliciting the group to take defensive stances. “I have the backing for my decision. What exactly do you expect to happen here today?”

“I expect you are outnumbered.” Kathryn laughed maniacally as the group she was with had grown to about ten vampires. “Even with your half-breed, there are only seven of you.”

“I expect you think we, as humans, are not a variable.” Sharon interjected as several arm guards entered the club guns affixed on the traitorous group. “That would be a mistake.”

The dozen guards with automatic weapons throughout the club now stood ready to fight, guns locked and loaded. The group now surrounding Mariah had grown to include the blonde, Michelle from earlier and a vampire named Colin who looked like a tall skinny Ferris Bueller.

“There are many of us who believe it is time for a change, but not the change you are looking for. We believe that it is you that should be eliminated from the situation.” Kathryn shouted at Andreea and Andrei, pointing a finger at the twins. “We will rise against you, and you will no longer know who is friend or who is foe.”

“This will not end well for you Kathryn. For any of you.” Andrei finally spoke, his soft voice barely above a whisper. There was a certainness to his voice that instilled fear into his enemies. “I made you, and I am not afraid to unmake you.”

Without notice, Kathryn leaped through the air, a short sword brandished from somewhere within her jacket. She landed close to Andrei, who immediately knocked her back through the air with ease. The other vampires in the group of rebels spread out. Some attacked the human guards, who began firing the tainted bullets, slowing down their attackers. Sharon rushed to Mariah’s side, her gun trained on Kathryn.

“I warned you about underestimating us.” Firing a bullet into Kathryn’s shoulder, the vampire hissed. “We have our own tricks to defend ourselves.” 

Realizing that the bullet had weakened her, Kathryn made a mad dash for the exit. The rebels in her party were slowly being picked off by the guards’ bullets, as Colin and Michelle rushed to decapitate any who had fallen. Lola had placed herself between Andreea and the fighting, protecting her maker. Tessa watched as one by one the rebels fell, with only a couple escaping as Michelle had done only moments before.

The whole fight only lasted a few minutes, Tessa never even moved from her position in front of Mariah. She turned to her, pulling Mariah in for a hug.  Noah, who had been behind the bar for the entirety of the fight, sat the gun he had retrieved in case he needed it, down on the bar. He moved to inspect one of the human security guards who had unfortunately been killed amongst the fighting.

“Well that didn’t go as well as I had hoped.” Andreea said, turning to Mariah who was now being inspected for damage by her mother. “Is everyone okay?”

“I’m fine, will everyone just back up for a minute and give me some space.” Frustrated with all the attention, Mariah walked back to the booth where they had been sitting earlier. Tessa not wanting to intrude, watched as Mariah sat down and downed the tequila she had left on the table.

“So, what happens now?” Tessa asked as she turned to Andreea and Andrei.

“I think we should hide Mariah.” Andreea whispered. “Probably Sharon, Noah and Faith as well. The faction that is against us will not stop till they have annihilated what they see as a potential threat to our kind.”

“You know whispering doesn’t keep me from hearing you guys.” Mariah loudly exclaimed from her corner booth. “We can’t run and hide. We need to fight. There aren’t as many of them as Kathryn would lead you to believe. I read her thoughts. She overstated their numbers.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Sharon looked to her daughter for insight into the situation, knowing that she would support anything that Mariah suggested.

“Well they are going to want to fight, so let’s make them bring it here. We can reinforce our numbers, and if we are all together, they can’t pick us off individually.” Mariah looked to Andreea, pausing to exchange a look. “Yes, the bullets are toxic. They are made from our blood, well not mine anymore, but Sharon and Noah’s. It will slow down a vampire, cause the healing to be slower, but they won’t kill. Sharon developed them for protection and we have never had any intention of using them in any other way.”

“I just needed to ensure we had some kind of protection.” Sharon added.

“I can understand that, but some will find it threatening.” Turning to Andrei, Andreea made her argument. “We need to keep the bullets under wraps as much as possible. Kathryn I’m sure will tell anyone who will listen, so we need to get ahead of this. Call as many friends as we can trust and get them here.”

Michelle and Colin nodded as they each headed to quiet corners in the club to make phone calls. Andrei, headed to the bar where Noah was standing.

“I need a drink, what Vodka do you have?” Andrei said to Noah. They began to discuss the different vodkas Noah had in stock. Noah suggested they head to his office where he kept some of the more pricier bottles.

“I need to make my own phone calls.” Andreea looked to Lola. “Can we use your office?”

Lola smiled and led Andreea back to her office as Sharon went off to instruct the human guards who were waiting for instructions. She began to lay out the plan for the transportation, decapitation, and destruction of the bodies that lay about the club.

With everyone going off to complete their tasks, Tessa walked over to Mariah who sat in the booth alone, her head in her hands.

“You okay?” Tessa slid into the booth across from Mariah, letting her hands rest on the table.

“There is no way this doesn’t end in a lot more death.” Mariah sighed. “I am just worried.”

“This is vampire politics, every few hundred years, there is a coup, or someone tries to usurp all the power. You are just the means to an end for Kathryn. She has existed for too long in Andrei’s shadow. They were lovers once, I don’t think she has ever gotten over him moving on.” Tessa reached for Mariah’s hands which lay palm down on the table now. “You and I will get through this, and we will protect those that we love. That is all we need to think about right now. There are too many people right now working to make sure of that.”

“I know. Can we just get out of here?” Mariah stood up, dragging Tessa’s hand with her. “There are too many people, too many voices.”

“As you wish.” Tessa smiled.

The two women let Sharon know they were leaving as they headed out of the club. They made their way to the car, hand in hand. Tessa opened the door for Mariah, ushering her into the passenger seat.

“I love you.” Mariah turned, reaching up to kiss Tessa gently. “I know it hasn’t been that long, but I can feel what is true between us, and I love you. I need you to know that in case…”

“I love you too.” Tessa smiled. “We have the rest of our lives to tell each other that, so stop that.”

Mariah slid into the car. Tessa walked around to get into the car, her head telling her not to doubt her own words. They would have a lifetime….an eternity together. She was going to make sure of that.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is on, who will live and who will not make it through to the other side.

 

The days following the skirmish at The Underground were filled with phone calls, arrivals, and strategy meetings. Sharon had opened her underground bunker to the council in hopes that cooperating with them would ensure the survival of her family. It was easy to see she was not at ease with this many vampires having access to her house and her secret bunker.

Tessa had taken up permanent residence in Mariah’s room, which no one seemed to question at all. Mariah had spent a lot of her time getting to know her relatives. She and Andreea could be found walking the grounds and talking for hours. Tessa took a back seat and watched from a distance as Mariah learned as much as she could about her history and her future. Her future was now going to be filled with holding a position on a council that ruled all of vampire kind.

Mariah had mentioned the fears and trepidations she had regarding this new position to Tessa. Tessa tried as best as she could to reassure her. To let her know that she would have a lot of help and support in her new title and her new status as a vampire. Tessa tried to keep the fear and negative thoughts out of her head as much as possible, knowing that Mariah had full access to the corners of her mind. She was only partially successful, and Mariah laughed when secretly Tessa would mutter oh shit in her head.

“You know it is okay for both of us to be afraid about the future?” Mariah smiled, as she tried to calm Tessa. “You trying to hide it doesn’t make any less real.”

“I know, but I don’t want you having to hear it in my head all the time either.” Tessa pulled Mariah close. “I’d rather you read the dirty thoughts that I have in my head instead.”

Mariah leaned in and kissed Tessa, the gentleness of the kiss indicated she was not in the mood for anything more than an affirmation of her love.

“I promised mom I would let her draw some more blood.” Mariah said, as she pulled away. “I think you should go find Lola and get a head count for who all needs to feed.”

The girls went their separate ways, which had been happening a lot lately. Sharon had been testing Mariah’s blood for the answer to what had turned her. She had been comparing it to the blood of Tessa, Noah, and of Andreea, who had reluctantly agreed after Mariah convinced her that it would lead to them understanding their kind better.

Tessa found Lola outside on the grounds. She had been spending more and more time out there. Checking perimeters, checking in at the guard house, making sure all the cameras were functioning. She had more than a little bit of a protective nature when it came to Andreea. As Tessa approached, Lola was scaling a tree and breaking off some branches that seemed to be blocking part of the view of the camera attached to it.

“So, are you ever going to tell her how you feel?” Tessa shouted up into the tree.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Lola yelled back down.

“Anyone with half a brain can tell the way you watch over her, it is more than a mother daughter protection. She is your maker, not your mother.” Tessa hollered back.

“She doesn’t feel the same way.” Lola jumped down from the tree landing perfectly next to Tessa.

“You don’t know that. You have been running through women like they are Kleenex for as long as I’ve known you and I would guarantee it isn’t because you want to.” Tessa pulled Lola into a side hug as they walked down the dirt road.

“I am not sure I like you when you are in love.” Lola smirked. “Where is your little red head lover, maybe I’ll declare my love for her.”

“She already knows it isn’t true. She can read minds remember.” Tessa added.

“That still freaks me out.” Lola pushed Tessa off of her and started running. “First one back to the house wins Mariah’s heart.”

Lola took off running, Tessa smiled and jogged behind her, she let her almost get to the house, when Tessa sprung into action, she leaped up off the ground and flew through the air landing right before the front step to the porch, turning and sitting down as Lola ran up.

“I let you win.” Lola said, smiling as she sat down beside her.

“Go talk to Andreea. You need to get it off your chest at least.” Tessa smiled. “So, tell me, who do we know is on our side for this fight, and who do we need to worry about?”

Lola explained the intel she had been gathering over the last few days. She had been communicating with enforcers from around the world trying to see if there were any of them that had planned on joining the fight, and exactly what side they would be on. She had composed a report.

“The report is downstairs. I left it with Andreea. I can get you a copy.” Lola added.

“Yeah, let’s go get me a copy, I want to make some calls too.” Tessa and Lola headed down into the bunker.

As they entered, there seemed to be a very heated conversation going on between Sharon and Mariah in the lab. The room was sound proof, so Tessa couldn’t hear a thing even with her supersonic hearing. Andreea and Andrei sat at the table in the conference room, Lola led the way as Tessa followed.

“Your woman seems to be incredibly irritated with her mother.” Andrei laughed.

“That is how human mother’s and daughters are, I’m sure it is nothing.” Tessa responded, but she was still worried about whatever it was that the two women seemed to be so heated about.

Lola slid a folder across the table to Tessa. Tessa sat down and began looking at all the names on the list.

“The numbers look even.” Tessa said. “But can we be sure about this?”

“I have spies everywhere.” Andrei answered. “I have called in a few favors. Plus, we have the human soldiers with their bullets. And it seems Sharon has created an explosive device that when activated will basically set fire to anything in a ten-yard radius. Very much like napalm. It is also infused with this blood of theirs that is toxic to us.”

“We are lucky she is so suspicious and protective of her family.” Tessa said. “I didn’t see Michelle on this list.”

“She has been sent to Faith’s school under the guise of an agent of my charitable organization wishing to make a donation. She will keep an eye on Faith and make sure no one comes for her. There are three enforcers in town to assist her. They don’t know why they are there, just that they may be needed to help if she requires it. Faith is a priority.” Andreea said. “I trust Michelle with my life, so I will trust her with the life of my family.”

“Does Sharon know?” Tessa asked.

“She was consulted and called to let Faith know that she might see Michelle there, and to follow Michelle’s orders. We would never make that bold of a move without Sharon’s consent.” Andreea added. “You seem very protective of them, I want you to know that I am very protective of them as well. I won’t let anything happen to this family, they are my family.”

“Someday, hopefully, they will be my family too.” The words exited Tessa’s mouth before she realized what she was saying.

“So, you do intend to marry Mariah someday?” Andreea asked.

“I’d marry her tomorrow if I thought it wasn’t too soon. She has a lot to deal with, I don’t want to add to that. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I will give my life for her.” Tessa said

“Well let’s hope that isn’t necessary because I love you too.” Mariah said from behind Tessa.

Tessa immediately turned. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough.” Mariah smiled. “Mom wants to show both of you something.”

They all made their way to Sharon’s lab. There was beakers and petri dishes laying around several looked as if they had been torched by fire.

“I discovered something in the process of trying to figure out how all of this works.” Sharon moved between lab station reaching for a syringe and a vial of blood. “Tessa, do you trust me?”

Tessa laughed nervously. “In theory, yes.”

Sharon pulled Tessa to the other side of the counter. She took a small amount of liquid out of a vial with a syringe.

“This is acid, it is going to hurt.” Sharon said, as she dropped the liquid on Tessa’s wrist.

Tessa flinched, the pain was unbearable, and it was eating through her skin as she watched Sharon move to another syringe filled with blood.

“See how the acid breaks down your cells and eats through your skin. Large amounts of this could totally halt an attacking vampire. If you hit them with enough, it might even kill them.”  Sharon took the syringe of blood and applied it directly to the area in which the acid was eating through Tessa’s wrist.

Immediately the pain stopped, and the acid was neutralized. The skin began regenerating at amazing rates.

“This is Mariah’s blood. It has amazing healing properties. It can even regenerate burned blood.” Sharon moved to a petri dish filled with blood and set it on fire. The fire burned out quickly as there was not much blood inside of it.

She quickly applied several drops of Mariah’s blood and the blood in the petri dish began regenerating.

“If you look at the cells before and after they have been burned, the quality and characteristics remain the same. Mariah’s blood only acts as a healing agent, not altering the blood or cells in any way.” Sharon was franticly talking.

“So, what you are saying is that we can use acid as a weapon and in situations where our allies are hurt, we can use Mariah’s blood as first aid?” Andreea asked.

“Yes, but I do not want this to be that widely known. I’d prefer if most of your allies believe I developed the first aid, and that Mariah in no way has anything to do with it. For her protection of course.” Sharon added. “The way our blood affects you when we are human acts as a toxin, as a vampire it acts as a healing agent. Something changes on the cellular level. I have not isolated the actual DNA sequence, but I’m hoping I can so I can manufacture the toxin and the healing agent for you.”

“That is just one more reason I think it is necessary for you to stay here in the bunker and out of the fight.” Andreea said to Sharon.  

“I will stay out of your fight, but I need reassurance that someone will be protecting Noah and Mariah.” Sharon added.

“Mom I can actually fight, you have been training me my whole life, now I’m faster and stronger.” Mariah argued.

“But not as fast or as strong as the rest of the vampires around you. I will protect her with my life Sharon, you know that.” Tessa put her arm around Mariah. “You have to let us help you, you are important to a lot of people.”

“All of you think I’m going to get hurt. Yes, I see it in your minds. Yes, they are going to be coming for me. Why not use that?” Mariah said

“Like bait?” Sharon asked. “No.”

“She actually has a pretty good plan. She and I have talked about it. If we put her in the center, then they have to come through us to get there. With some well-placed booby traps and a couple or your bombs, we have an advantage.” Andreea smiled as she looked at Mariah, pleased with her progenies ability to think outside the box.

“When do you think they will attack?” Tessa was most interested in making sure they were all prepared for what was the inevitable attack coming.

“My sources say in two days. I am expecting several arrivals today, so we need to get some things set up for them.” Andreea answered. Lola who had been standing quietly in the background, moved forward.

“Tell me what you need.” Lola quickly sprang into action.

“Let’s go talk in the conference room. I’ll make a list.” They retired to the conference room, while Mariah grabbed Tessa’s hand and led her down to the other end of the bunker.

“We need to talk.” Mariah added. “You can’t really hide anything from me so let’s go ahead and have the conversation.”

“Which one would that be?” Tessa pretended not to know what she was talking about.

“You want to marry me?” Mariah asked point blank.

“Yes, eventually.” Tessa smiled. “Not tomorrow, even though I would.”

“I never imagined I’d get married Tessa. Let alone spend a literal eternity with someone.” Mariah frowned.

“So, you don’t’ want to get married?” Tessa asked, her face showing the hurt her heart felt.

“That isn’t exactly what I said. I just may need a lot of time to come to terms with the idea.” Mariah smiled. “I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else, but the idea of marriage has always been a foreign concept to me. I mean have you ever been married?”

“Nope. Never found someone I felt that I would be willing to spend an eternity with…until you. Kumi and I had a deep connection, a real love, but I never considered marrying her really.” Tessa made that adorable little crooked grin and tilted her head to the side. “You make me want to put down roots, to be a part of a team, a pair, to be your companion, your lover, and your friend. I want it all with you.”

“I want it all with you, but maybe we revisit the marriage idea in say a decade?” Mariah laughed. “I mean we do have the opportunity to have centuries together.”

“I’ll wait centuries if I have to.” Tessa leaned in and kissed Mariah gently on the lips. “Whatever you need.”

 

 

 

The two days leading up to the supposed attack were packed with training, running scenarios and setting up booby traps. Everyone had to be well informed of them, since one going off could kill a human and possibly weaken a vampire to the point of not being able to fight. Sharon devised a nifty way to mark the traps. They used an ultraviolet spray that when the soldiers had their goggles on could see the x clearly that marked the spot. The vampires on the other hand, had to just be careful. Several had taken to wearing ultraviolet sunglasses to be able to see the marked objects. It had a very Matrix like feel with all the leather and sunglasses running around the complex. 

The morning of the confrontation, Tessa couldn’t sleep. She had tossed and turned all night beside Mariah who was having her own sleeping issues. They spent a large part of the night just holding each other and talking.

“I want to take you with me to Boston.” Tessa kissed the tip of Mariah’s nose and smiled.

“To your house?” Mariah asked.

“Just for a week or two. I am going to need to pack everything up and get it shipped out here.” Tessa answered.

“That would be nice, I have never been to Boston.” Mariah smiled. “But you have to promise we will leave the house some.”

“I will show you all the sights of the city.” Tessa promised.

“We should probably start getting ready.” Mariah reluctantly added.

Tessa reached out and pulled Mariah close before she could escape the bed they shared. She let their lips meet naturally, a soft gentle kiss that said I love you and you mean the world to me.

Mariah moaned, “I really don’t want to get out of this bed, and you do not make it easy.”

“If something happens, I want you to remember that. Remember the kiss, that I love you.” Tessa let her go and rolled out of bed.

“How could I ever forget that?” Mariah responded, watching her girlfriend walk across the room. “You are the first person who has ever made me feel this way, and I am eternally yours.”

Tessa stopped, trying to keep her mind off the idea that one or both of them may not make it through this day.

“We will be okay.” Mariah responded. “Just trust that I am not helpless.”

“Oh, I know that” Tessa continued to the bathroom, where she started the shower and got in.

The two women got ready without talking. Every once in a while, Tessa would think about how much she loved Mariah, knowing Mariah was listening.

They made their way downstairs and into the bunker where everyone was waiting. There had to be thirty vampires there along with Noah and Sharon. The human guards were in a bunk house down the road, and Noah and Colin the vampire would be joining them shortly.

Several vampires were eating from the bags that Noah had been providing. Several bags of blood were laid out on one of the tables in the bunker, and Mariah and Tessa made their way to it too. They both chose a bag and began to feed. It was necessary for them to be at full strength when the fight began.

Mariah, looking around the room, seemed to be taking it all in. Tessa knew she was listening to the thoughts of those around her. Her mouth twitched.

“I have to talk to Andreea.” Mariah headed for the conference room where Andreea and Andrei were sitting with Sharon, Noah and Colin.

The two-woman walked in and took their seats at the conference table.

“There is a traitor in the midst of the group.” Mariah stated, before any morning pleasantries.

“Who is it?” Andrei asked.

“I’m not sure, I hear their inner voice and it should sound very much like their speaking voice, but there are so many of them I can’t narrow it down.” Mariah had a plan. “Bring them in in pairs, and let’s give them their assignments, I’ll be able to tell. Don’t give any information about the weapons, just assignments and locations.”

Colin nodded and went to gather the vampires two at a time. The first few were all clear, then a gentleman in a black tactical gear with a smug look on his face walked in. Mariah knew immediately.

“That’s him.” She said out loud.

“Brendan, you can go, Johnathan stay.” Andreea said. “Johnathan, do you know why you are here?”

“Not exactly, but I would assume you need my stealth.” Johnathan said, as he had been trained for tactical missions with the high council.

“Yes, and we need someone with your fighting skill to do something top secret.”  Andreea announced. “Do you think you are up to the task?”

“Yes ma’am.” Johnathan answered.

“Okay, so we have a secret force we are bringing in from the north. We will need someone to meet them there and lead the charged to entrap the usurpers from behind. You will be the tactical leader on this mission. Show him on the map where to go. Noah grabbed the map and made an X where they had laid out a series of mines to protect the Northern flank. “Go there and wait for the signal on channel 2 of the radio you have been given. The crew will meet you soon.”

Johnathan left the room headed for the stairs to make his rendezvous.

“Call Brendan and Leitha in.” Andreea instructed.

Brendan and Leitha came into the room, the plan was detailed as to Johnathan being a traitor and that he had been sent to a place where there were a lot of land mines. They were marked but could only be seen with the ultraviolet sunglasses that Noah provided for both of them.

“He will more than likely call for back up, so make sure to stay out of sight and report the movements. If we can have any numbers diverted to this false lead, and loose any to these mines, we are giving the main fight a better chance.”

The two vampires took their glasses and headed out to their posts.

“Now to get everyone else to their post safely. Noah, Colin, you go handle the human element, make sure they are well armed and have their glasses.” Andrei said. “Mariah, we will be essentially using you as bait, so I need you to stay in the back ground as much as possible.”

Just as this was said, Lola walked into the room. “The guard shack has been emptied, but the cameras are on-line.” She brought the camera’s up on the many TVs that covered one wall of the conference room. “Sharon you will be able to see everything from here. And with the radio communicator you can let us know of any movement in out reaching areas. It is important we know of any ambushes or movements that might throw off the plan to keep the fight centered around the house.”

“Excellent work Lola.” Andreea said. “Now let’s get everyone ready.”

The next hour was spent setting up positioning for the human and vampire element, there had been a lot of planning over the last few days, the idea was to encircle the group as they made their way towards Mariah, their ultimate goal. Tessa would be positioned beside her, in case anyone got through and Lola would guard Andreea, not that she needed guarding.

Tessa sharpened her katanas and placed them in the sheaths on her back. Mariah wasn’t sure why she found this so incredibly sexy, but she did. She reached over and grabbed Tessa’s hand, pulling her in close for a quick kiss.

“We will be okay.” Mariah said. “You protect me, I’ll protect you, and we will be okay.”

“I’m worried about everyone else too. This is huge. Either way this goes, life as we know it is about to change.” Tessa frowned. “Everything is going to be different.”

“That may not be so bad. We win, and its you and me kid for the rest of eternity.” Mariah smiled.

“I’m technically older than you, kiddo.” Tessa laughed.

“Oh, I got you something.” Mariah said. “I’ll give it to you after we have survived and reign victorious.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Tessa sighed, trying not to think that they may not make it out of this.

“We are going to make it out of this.” Mariah added. “Stop those thoughts. They don’t help.”

“Yes ma’am” Tessa smiled and saluted. “Technically you out rank me now.”

“You should always remember that.” Mariah laughed as she pulled Tessa in for another kiss.

 

Everyone started to scatter to their places. Sharon alone in the conference room, looking fraught with worry. Mariah took a moment to go talk to her. Tessa let them be. Tessa grabbed Lola for a moment.

“Don’t do anything stupid, like get yourself killed.” Tessa laughed. “I would miss my sister.”

“I guess we are like sisters. I will do my job and protect Andreea. She is the priority, not me.” Lola slapped Tessa on the shoulder and headed off to set herself up to guard the second oldest vampire.

Noah and Colin had already gone to the barracks to organize the human guards. Most of the other vampires had dispersed to their positions. Tessa sat and waited for Mariah to finish her talk with Sharon. Andrei approached her, it had been a long time since the two had talked, he had always been the quiet one. Other’s had said he was a little mad from all these years of being eternal, Tessa knew he was quiet because the world was loud enough without him shouting into it. That is what she liked about him.

“You are worried?” Andrei said.

“Yes.” Tessa whispered, her head hanging down. “I just found her, I don’t want to lose her.”

“She is tougher than most of us. She is tougher than you give her credit for. She will survive, simply because she wills it.” Andrei smiled. “She is going to give you a lot of grief over your lifetime. She is stubborn and strong willed like my sister. Mariah will be one of the best of us, and there is no doubt that she will lead for many centuries. Even when I can no longer.”

“What do you mean?” Tessa asked.

“I grow tired. I am tired of the bureaucracy and the bickering. I wish to retire. I think I will like it here, in the cold. We are already looking for land to build a new council headquarters. I will be building my own house, maybe take a lover.” Andrei laughed. “Maybe two. I do fancy Colin, but I feel drawn to have a female presence in my life as well.”

“I know that we have never been incredibly close Andrei. I want to say, you…” Tessa paused trying to figure out how to phrase the next words. “You amaze me. You always have. I hope that in the future, that we can find a friendship through all of this.”

“I am your friend Tessa, I was always your biggest advocate when Phillip was hardest on you. He was not one to love, but he did have a special place for you. I just feel he didn’t understand you like I do. You and I both listen, when others choose to talk. It will come in handy as you guard your love in her new position.”

Mariah was approaching as they were talking.

“You yourself said she is strong, she won’t need my help that much.” Tessa said

“She will need you to listen and to help her learn.” Andrei said

“He is right about that.” Mariah added. “Sharon has agreed to watch and stay in the bunker. I wanted to make sure she didn’t have plans to come up when we weren’t paying attention. You know my mother.”

“Yes, Yes I do.” Tessa laughed.

“Well we best get to our positions.” Mariah said.

“I will be down here with Sharon, to protect her, and so that they can’t take out both Andreea and I.” Andrei added. “Please be careful and be safe.”

Andrei headed to the conference room to watch the cameras with Sharon. Tessa pulled Mariah close.

“One kiss before we go?” Tessa asked.

Mariah stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Tessa, letting her tongue find its way into Tessa’s mouth, massaging her lip and pulling her closer. A soft moan escaped Tessa’s lips as Mariah pulled away.

“I do love the effect I have on you.” Mariah giggled, grabbing Tessa’s hand and lacing their fingers together. They walked to the stairs and made their way to the front of the house, placing their sunglasses on so they could see the mines. 

“We have word that they have gathered at the gate.” Andreea said. “I expect they are going to separate and meet Johnathan in the woods. With half of their numbers coming here.”

“Everyone is ready.” Lola responded.

Mariah stood on the porch, Tessa by her side, Andreea on the other side, with Lola standing in front of her. The others had scattered around the tree line creating a semi-circle of about 20 vampires. The human soldiers along with Noah and Colin were going to track the contingent in the woods. The plan was to bomb them with plasma bombs and force them to the mines.

It was only minutes before the enemy arrived. Twenty-five vampires led by Kathryn.

“You are out number Andreea, you should just give us the girl. And abdicate your position. You and Andrei can move off somewhere and live quietly for the rest of your damned lives.”  Kathryn spoke with such malice that there was no way she intended to let anyone live.

“You should give up now. You have already lost.” Andreea smiled as the first mine went off dismembering two of Kathryn’s comrades and spraying toxic venom in the air.

Kathryn took one giant leap towards Andreea missing the rest of the mines, several of her followers did the same. They now stood about ten feet away from the group. One other vampire was not so lucky, he landed right on a mine and was blown to pieces.

“Seems that the numbers are a little closer to even.” Andreea smiled as the vampires in the trees came out and encircled Kathryn’s group.

Suddenly the sound of explosions and gunfire started in the woods. Kathryn turned quickly realizing that none of her people had been carrying guns or explosives.

“Oh, and that, that was a distraction. We learned about your traitor and he is surely dead already.” Mariah smiled at Kathryn only infuriating her more.  

“I will kill you with my own hands.” Kathryn made the first move, running towards Mariah. Andreea stepped in and stopped her dead in her tracks with one kick, sending her sliding back incredibly close to a mine. The other’s engaged in combat immediately, circling in on the traitors and avoiding the mines at the same time.

Mariah stepped back and grabbed one of Sharon’s grenades. She pulled the pin and tossed it on the ground in the general direction of Kathryn.  Lola realizing that Andreea was too close, jumped quickly between the bomb and Andreea, being sprayed with the molten liquid and toxin simultaneously, she fell to the ground in pain. Tessa ran to her.

The bomb had managed to take out two more vampires nearby, but had only slightly gotten Kathryn. She still was in pain and the toxin was working its way into her system. Tessa took out her katanas and headed for Kathryn. Andreea, lifted Lola and carried her inside.

Two vampires began heading for Mariah, she pulled a gun from her back pocket and shot them both with toxic bullets, then ran at them with the sword she had stashed on the porch just in case, within seconds she had both of their heads on the ground.

Tessa was struggling against Kathryn, who managed to move and block every swipe of the katana with cane she carried with her, she slid a very thin blade out and began to go after Tessa. Kathryn’s abilities with a sword rivaled Tessa’s in every way.  Mariah fired two bullets into Kathryn’s chest before she could reach Tessa. Kathryn went down on her knees and Tessa walked forward.

“You should have just accepted her. You should have been willing to follow when Andreea led. But now,” With one clean swipe of her sword, Kathryn’s head fell to the ground. “You have lost your head.”

Tessa kicked the body on to a nearby mine and left the head on the ground where it fell. The battle was close to over, only a half dozen of the traitors remained.

“Stop!” Andreea yelled as she walked back outside. “Your numbers are small. You have lost. Pledge to put down your weapons and no one else will die today. Go home.”

Everyone stopped fighting and the remaining traitors fled. The rest of the vampires gathered the bodies of the fallen and began piling them up.  Only two had been lost who had backed Andreea.

“Move them over here.” Andreea said as she pointed to the porch. “We may can save them.”

Colin came running out of the forest at that moment. He was carrying Noah’s body.

“NO!” Mariah screamed.

“I’m sorry, but someone got to him, and ripped out his throat. I tried to save him.” Colin said as he held Noah’s body.

“Take him to the bunker.” Andreea said. “Mariah go with him.”

Tessa and Mariah followed Colin to the basement with Noah’s body. As they reached the bottom, Tessa saw Lola lying on a table, badly burned and barely holding on. Sharon was administering blood to her through an IV.

“Noah?” Sharon cried out.

Andrei came forth and took the body. He carried it to the table next to Lola’s.

“The wound will not heal with Mariah’s blood.” Andrei said. “But he will turn if we drain him. And the wound will heal on it’s on.”

“Do it.” Sharon said, without a second thought. “It is better to have him alive in some capacity then to lose him.”

Andrei went to work draining Noah of his blood. He deftly sewed the wound shut on the front of Noah’s throat allowing the healing to start.

“This will take hours. I’m going to move him to a bed in one of the rooms.” Andrei took him to a bed in one of the bunker’s many bedrooms. Mariah followed.

“Will this save Lola?” Tessa asked.

“It should, and I’m pretty sure it will save the two upstairs too. Go tell Andreea to bring them down, I’ll get IVs ready for them.”

Tessa ran back up and found Andreea burning the bodies of the fallen. She had sent others out to find the bodies in the forest and recover any casualties and injured. Before too long, the bunker looked like a mini hospital. With human’s being treated and vampires being healed by Mariah’s amazing blood.

Andreea offered any of the human soldiers who wanted it, the right to be turned and join the vampire family. Several of the men took the opportunity, most just wanted to go home to their families and forget everything they knew. The few that chose to stay, were immediately turned and laid in rooms to wait for the transition to complete itself.

Mariah came out with an update that Noah was in fact healing which meant that he was turning. Sharon relieved with the news, was able to give her own good news. She was able to reanimate the two fallen vampires, and while it would take a week for them to recover their full strength they would continue to live. Lola was a little slower to heal. The toxin running through her body was fighting against the blood she was being given.

After everything had slowed down, they moved Lola to a private room, she was constantly being given blood that Mariah had been donating to her mother for the course of the last couple of weeks. Tessa went to sit with her, while Mariah sat with Noah and Sharon.

“Why did you have to be a hero?” Tessa asked Lola who was unable to answer.

“Because she is in love with me.” Andreea answered from the door.

‘You knew?” Tessa asked.

“Of course, I knew, I love her dearly, and I just needed her to come to terms with it on her own.” Andreea said. “I will tell her when she wakes up. I think settling down here and starting a new life will give us the opportunity to explore somethings that we have not yet talked about. She has been sowing her oats for so long now, I think its time I tell her the truth.”

“The truth?” Tessa asked.

“Andrei made her for me.” Andreea said. “We have always said that I made her, but the truth is, I loved her when she was human. I loved her from afar. Andrei could see how much I loved her so one night he turned her and brought her to me. We had a huge fight. I wanted her to have a choice, I just never knew how to reveal myself to her. So, he took the choice away. We said I made her, so that she would bond with me. I never knew that the bond would grow like it has. We both are in love, and it is time we do something about it.”

“What will happen here now?” Tessa asked.

“Well, Noah will serve on the council along side Mariah, Sharon, myself, and you.” Andreea answered.

“Me?” Tessa was confused.

“You were always a choice, your heart is pure, your motives are clear, and with Andrei retiring, you are the best fit to take his place. You two are so much alike.” Andreea smiled

“He said the same thing. Did he know?” Tessa asked

“Yes, he is the one that suggested it. I agreed. I will give you and Mariah a couple of weeks to go to Boston and gather your stuff, then we will move into our new headquarters which we are building on land close by. It has already been purchased and we are in the process of drawing up plans to build a bunker very much like this one and a house on top. We will build a second house for Andrei at the back of the property where he can do as he pleases. I have a feeling I’ll be losing Colin and Michelle.”

“And Faith is safe?” Tessa looked down at Lola who had moved slightly, but still had not opened her eyes.

“Yes, Michelle is bringing her back to meet us all. Then you and Mariah can go to Boston.” Andreea smiled. “Make sure and bring that Picasso I know you have stored in Boston, we will want to display it in the new manor.”

Tessa laughed, “As long as we remember it is mine, he gave it to me himself.”

Tessa got up and left the room, leaving Andreea to tend to Lola. Tessa found Mariah with Sharon and Noah, who was healing miraculously fast.

“I may have given him a little of Mariah’s blood.” Sharon said with a smile.

“Hey you, we should get some sleep. Everyone is taking care of here, and we have a big day tomorrow.” Tessa said to Mariah.

“What is tomorrow?” Mariah asked

“Well, I have a feeling there will be some announcements and we have a trip to plan. Plus, Faith will be home.” Tessa smiled

“Faith is coming home?” Mariah turned to Sharon to ask.

“Yes, just for a couple of weeks.” Sharon smiled.

Tessa reached out her hand and took Mariah’s. She led her to the stairs.

“You are going to be on the council?” Mariah asked.

“Yes.” Tessa replied.

“And Noah?”

“Yes, and you, and Sharon and Andreea.” Tessa paused. “Andrei has decided to retire to a nice cottage at the back of the new High Council headquarters.”

“You didn’t even try to keep it from me.” Mariah laughed.

“I knew I couldn’t I’m too tired.” Tessa leaned down and kissed Mariah. “Now let’s go to bed.”

“Oh, I have a present for you first.” Mariah smiled and ran up the stairs.

As they walked into their room, Mariah slid a box out from under the bed. It had been wrapped and there was a card. Tessa opened the card to read it.

_Because I love you and you love this shirt.  
Mariah_

“You didn’t.” Tessa said as she tore into the wrapping paper and opened the box. Laying inside was an exact replica of Tessa’s favorite Cure concert t-shirt.

“How did you find this?” Tessa asked.

“Ebay. You can get anything from Ebay.” Mariah laughed.

Tessa pulled Mariah to her and smiled. “I love it. Thank you.”

“Well it was kind of my fault the first one got slaughtered.” Mariah smiled and leaned up and kissed Tessa.  “I’m exhausted, can we sleep now.”

“Yes, because we have the rest of our lives for me to thank you for this present.” Tessa laughed.

The two women got undressed and slid into bed, holding each other tight. They knew they were lucky. Lucky to have made it through the day, lucky to have each other, and lucky in love.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over; the future begins

 

The week after the fight had been filled with fun and family. Faith had come home and immediately loved Tessa. Noah changed into a vampire and had healed. They hadn’t discovered any hidden talents like Mariah had, but they were still exploring his abilities. Lola was on the road to recovery and her and Andreea were inseparable. The work had begun on the High Council headquarters, and Tessa and Mariah had been pulled into architect meetings to discuss their wing. Yes, Andreea was making sure they had a whole wing just to themselves with a master suite, sitting area, offices, a guest room for Faith and a room for their enforcer, who would live on premises and be their constant guard.

Tessa had planned for her and Mariah to leave after Faith returned to school, so Mariah and Faith could spend as much time as possible together. When Faith headed back to school, Michelle went with her. She was now the official guard to the heir of Sharon’s seat on the council. Being the only progeny that could maintain the blood line, it was important to keep her safe.

Making all the plans for the trip to Boston, Tessa had made sure to secure a private jet, have her car waiting at the airport, and she had the house cleaned and the fridge stocked with wine, tequila and blood. She had plans, and the money to make them happen, as she inherited all of Phillip’s holdings.

Tessa hired an accountant that Andreea suggested and had decided to consolidate and sell most of the European properties. She was interested in diversifying her income and using a lot for philanthropic ventures. Tessa had already started a trust fund for Faith that she would inherit on her twenty-third birthday.

She had decided she would build Sharon a real lab. They could use the lab to front for a blood bank that the High Council could use to supply the vampires. Andreea and Sharon both were excited about the prospect of finding more out about the bloodline, Tessa was more interested in maintaining a kill free Genoa City.

So, with most of the business taken care of in those two weeks, Tessa was ready to get away with her new love and have some alone time.

“You ready?” Tessa asked as she tossed her suitcase into her car.

“I’m super excited if that is what you are asking. I have never been to Boston.” Mariah placed her suitcase in the trunk as well. “I’m not excited about packing.”

“We won’t be packing, I’ve hired someone to do the packing. I just need to get a few things out of the apartment before they come to do the work.” Tessa smiled.

“Oh mysterious.” Mariah said sliding into the front seat of the car.

“Not really, just you don’t leave million-dollar artwork for movers. I spent a lot of time in France, Spain and Italy. I have some pieces that might surprise you.” Tessa laughed.

“I’m intrigued, and your mind is blank. How are you doing that?” Mariah asked.

“I’m learning new tricks too. I can actually put up a wall if I want to keep you out. It helps with surprises.” Tessa smiled and leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. “Let the good times begin.”

Mariah was surprised when they ended up at a private jet hanger. She was even more surprised to learn that Tessa now owned the private jet.

“It was Phillip’s. It’s mine now.” Tessa boarded the plane, letting the co-pilot grab the suitcases from the trunk.

The plane was already stocked with champagne since Phillip never travelled without his expensive stuff. So, the girls popped a bottle and settled in for take-off.

“I’ve never actually flown.” Mariah admitted. “I’m a little scared.”

“You are almost impossible to kill, and you are scared of flying.” Tessa laughed.

“Fiery crash seems like it might kill both of us.” Mariah grimaced.

“My sweet, you have nothing to worry about. The pilots are excellent. We are on a state-of-the-art private jet. You have me.” Tessa reached across the table that sat between them and took Mariah’s hand. “Take off will be a little bumpy, but it will be fine. Are you ready?”

Mariah looked terrified, so Tessa did the only thing she could think of.

“Look into my eyes, hold my hands.” Tessa said as she began singing

_Let me be the one you hold on to_  
When fear creeps in and conquers you  
When you’re just a girl without a prayer  
Call me I’ll be there

_Let me be the salt to kiss your skin_  
The rain to wash you clean again  
When everything is broke beyond repair  
Call me I’ll be there

_All I want is to be your girl_  
To hold your hand and make you smile  
All I want is to take your time  
To know your heart  
And give you mine

Mariah listened captivated at the voice that was so sweet and so luxuriously hypnotizing. She hadn’t even realized the plane was taking off. She just sat holding the hand in front of her and staring into those mesmerizing hazel eyes.

_All I want is to be your girl_  
To hold your hand and make you smile  
All I want is to take your time   
To know you heart   
And give you mine

_Let me be the one you hold on to_  
When fear creeps in and conquers you  
When you’re just a girl without a prayer  
Call me I’ll be there  
Call me I’ll be there  
Call me I’ll be there.

“See, we are in the air, and we are safe.” Tessa smiled

“You can really sing.” Mariah responded. “You surprise me so often. What song was that?”

“It is one I wrote. I do that from time to time. One of the things we are bringing back with us is my guitar. I have had it for decades, it has the best sound, it was a gift.” Tessa smiled. “I have a lot of gifts that mean a lot to me. I have made many friends of men and women over the centuries.”

“I have nothing to give you, how can I compete?” Mariah asked.

“You have given me the best gift ever, you allowed me to love again. I have had lovers since Kumi, but never have I felt what I feel for you. That is the gift you have given me. And it is my favorite.” Tessa blushed. “I’m not usually this mushy. Let’s drink some champagne.”

Tessa poured them both a glass and they talked the whole flight about people that Tessa had met, what she did over the centuries, and what they would see in Boston.

“I really want to take you to this bar in Boston. It’s a lesbian bar, but it is mostly vampires. They will be surprised to see me with someone, and I’m excited to show you off.” Tessa grinned.

“So, I’m just a prize?” Mariah huffed as she asked the question with a little grin behind her false anger.

“Yes, you are my prize, my treasure, my heart.” Tessa stopped.

“You are seriously mushy today. If you could get drunk, I’d say it’s the champagne, but I know better.” Mariah laughed.

“It’s just that we are starting the rest of our lives together. It is very exciting.” Tessa smiled that half smile that melted Mariah’s heart. Mariah got up and moved around to sit on Tessa’s lap.

The kiss was warm and passionate. Mariah took control, grabbing Tessa’s hair and pulling her hard against her. Her tongue slid in to take control of Tessa’s mouth.  Tessa moaned, lifting Mariah up and moving her so she was straddling Tessa’s lap. Sliding her hand between Mariah’s thighs, she began working the denim covering the mound at the Y of Mariah’s thighs.

“We will be landing soon.” Tessa whispered through the kiss. She moved her hand hard and faster, Mariah threw her head back. Tessa reached to hold her tight against her, as she worked her hand. It didn’t take much, and Mariah was shuddering against Tessa, head rested on her shoulder, kissing sweet kisses on her neck.

“I love you.” Tessa whispered as she kissed Mariah’s shoulder and neck. “We should be landing soon.”

Mariah moved back to her seat, feeling a little wobbly. She buckled in and laughed.

“Was that my landing distraction?” Mariah asked.

“Maybe.” Tessa giggled. “Or maybe I just can’t get enough of you.”

The plane landed and the women found their way to the black SUV parked on the runway, a gentleman got out of the driver’s seat and helped them with their bags. Tessa opened the back door for Mariah and then got in herself.

“Let’s head to the apartment first. Then we will want to do some sightseeing. It is still early enough to do a few things before we should visit the local enforcer to let her know I’m in town.” Tessa instructed the driver. “I think I would like a shower though; plane rides always make me feel dirty.” She smirked at Mariah.

“Yes, definitely in need of a shower.” Mariah laughed, the driver rolled his eyes in the rear view mirror.

“Come on Sergei, you can’t be that much of a prude, you have been around for hundreds of years.” Tessa smiled.

“Not a prude, more like there are things I don’t need to know…or think about.” Sergei laughed.

As they arrived at a beautiful brownstone, Tessa pointed at the red door. “That’s us.”

Mariah smiled, “That is beautiful. Why the red door?”

“It’s really just me and my sense of irony. I always loved red, and then it’s kind of symbol my vampirism. I tend to have a wicked warped sense humor.” Tessa reached down and grabbed Mariah’s hand. “I’ve owned this brownstone for several decades. I am going to be sad to see it go.”

“Why are you selling it? Its not like you need the money. You could keep it and we could visit once or twice a year.” Mariah asked

“Well, its part of my past, and you are my future. I have had a lot of memories in this house, I’m not sure I want to keep them. I want to start new memories with you.” Tessa flashed that crooked grin again. “But we could pick a city and buy a house that we could use as our special getaway place. You want to pick a city?”

“I don’t know, New York.” Mariah said as she slid out of the back of the SUV followed by Tessa.

“I really think there are too many people there, we need something that will be comfortable for both of us.” Tessa paused. “Miami?”

“Too hot, I mean humid really, I just feel like we are colder weather girls.” Mariah followed Tessa up the stairs as she unlocked the door. “Seattle?”

“Seattle, cold and wet and so much going on. Or maybe San Fran?” Tessa suggested.

“San Francisco is perfect. We can get a house somewhere close to the water, close to Haight Ashbury. The best of both worlds.” Mariah smiled. “If you don’t mind spending some money.”

“I have it let’s spend it. Plus, this place will get me a couple million.” Tessa said as she opened the door, and let Mariah walk in.

The place was magnificent, 3 stories, open concept first floor had a kitchen and lving room with a small reading nook with a bay window in the front of the house. The whole back wall had been remodeled with glass doors that could be opened so you could smell the amazing garden that had been well maintained in the back yard.

“Your garden is amazing.” Mariah stood at the windowed doors and looked out. Tessa unlocked the door and opened it, Mariah stepped out on to a small cedar deck, that led down into a lush garden with lavender and plumeria. There were large bushes lining the walls, ivy climbing the brick on the back of the house. “How is this maintained?”

“I have a gardener.” Tessa answered. “As well as a house keeper that comes in once a week when I’m out of town to maintain the house and an assistant, Sergei who checks on everything else.”

“Will Sergei come with you to Genoa City?” Mariah asked.

“If he wants. If not, the enforcer here has been trying for years to get him on her team. He is a good fighter, a better thinker. He is smart and loyal. I hope I can convince him to come. Assistant to a member of the High Council is a pretty big step up for him.” Tessa turned as Sergei walked in with the bags. “I know you heard us talking, so what do you think? Ready to move to a small town in Wisconsin, or do you want to stay here and take the job Lena keeps offering you?”

“I go where you go. Plus, I here they are building a mansion to rival the grandest castles of England.” Sergei smiled. “Will I live in the mansion or will you relegate me to the stables?”

“You will live where we live. And you will be our enforcer, not assistant. You will wear the sigil.” Tessa said.

“The Sigil?” Mariah asked.

“The Sigil of the guard of the High Council. As a personal enforcer I will wear a gold sigil which puts me at the highest ranking of any enforcer in the world.” Sergei answered. “I will gladly wear the Sigil for you.”

“Well, we will make arrangements to have your stuff moved with mine. Now, we are going to get ready to go out, give us a couple of hours.” Tessa smirked, “maybe three.”

“Definitely three.” Mariah replied.

Sergei shook his head and headed out.

Mariah wandered around the first floor looking at the art. “Is this the Picasso?”

“Yes.” Tessa answered. “There is Monet on the second floor I thought we could put in our suites at the new mansion.”

Mariah turned and ran up the stairs. The second floor was an office and two bedrooms. She found the Monet in the hall. It was a beautiful impressionist painting of a woman in a garden, sitting alone holding one lotus flower.

“Is this you?” Mariah asked.

“Yes, it is my goodbye to Kumi. I had it commissioned. And since Kumi brought us together, I figure she deserves a place in our lives now…even if she killed you.”

“Tried to kill me, twice. But here I am.” Mariah reminded Tessa by pulling her in and kissing her. “I assume the top floor is your master suite.” Mariah let go and ran up the last flight of stairs to a huge master suite with amazing views of the garden from the windows on the back of the house.

“This is so gorgeous.” Mariah whispered.

“Yes, it is.” Tessa answered staring at Mariah.

Mariah turned to see the love in Tessa’s eyes, she motioned for her to come to her. Tessa obeyed, the two met in a kiss, soft and loving, but with a fiery fire burning inside of them it soon turned into something more about want.

Pulling at the hem of Tessa’s shirt, Mariah removed it, the kiss only stopping briefly. Mariah spun Tessa around, kissing her back as she unclasped her bra.  She let her hands trace the fabric to the straps on Tessa’s shoulders, slowly lowering them till the bra fell to the floor. Mariah quickly removed her own shirt, and bra, pulling Tessa against her. Her breast falling just below Tessa’s shoulder blades, her lips falling on Tessa’s neck.

“I want to be the last woman you make love to in this room.” Mariah growled, nipping at Tessa’s neck.

“You will be the only woman I’ve made love to in this room. I never brought anyone to my home before.” Tessa admitted as Mariah spun her around again.

Face to face, Mariah smiled. “I’m honored.”

“You’re my forever.” Tessa whispered, lifting Mariah up as Mariah wrapped her legs around Tessa’s waist. “We need to get rid of the rest of this clothing.”

Laying Mariah back on the bed, Tessa undressed her, slowly sliding her jeans over her firm round butt and down her strong legs. She bent down and kissed Mariah’s stomach before taking her thumbs and sliding the fabric of Mariah’s panties down to the floor.

“That is much better.” Tessa said as she admired the beautiful woman lying in front of her.

Mariah seized the opportunity to pull Tessa down on to the bed, flipping her so she could straddle her thigh.

“Now to get rid of your clothing.” Mariah took less time, by removing Tessa’s pants and underwear together. Placing her self between Tessa’s legs, she slid up till they were touching breast to breast, with Tessa’s legs wrapped around Mariah’s waist.

Leaning in Mariah kissed Tessa lips with hapless abandon, letting her tongue be a voyager into the realms of Tessa’s mouth. They did not fight for control, but instead did a dance that spoke of give and take. Tessa’s tongue slipping into Mariah’s mouth drawing in her bottom lip and sucking softly.

Mariah kissed down Tessa’s cheekbone to her ear, then down her jaw to her throat, her teeth baring to nip at the skin there. Extending slowly, Tessa’s teeth responded to the sensations Mariah was creating.  Moving her mouth along Tessa’s arm she kissed and nipped all the way to her fingers. Sucking in one of fingers, Mariah, let her hands wander to the underside of the Tessa’s breast, her thumb sliding across one nipple, then across to the other.

Unable to take the teasing anymore, Mariah’s mouth made its way to the pert buds standing at attention for her. She sucked and nibbled, never piercing the skin, moving quickly between the two making sure they each got the attention they deserved.  A soft moan escaped Tessa’s chest.

Mariah worked her way down Tessa’s body, kissing every inch of skin, biting, but not piercing skin along the way. With deft hands, she placed Tessa’s legs on her shoulders and slid her ass forward, she moved her hand to open the warm wet folds that awaited her, sliding a finger across the bundle of nerves already on edge. Tessa bucked at the sensation.

Mariah’s finger’s entered Tessa, and her mouth found the her clit, working them in unison to achieve the final climax. Mariah moved slowly at first, teasing with her tongue, sucking with her lips, letting her teeth gently scrape the skin. The moans and words escaping Tessa’s mouth seemed to be French, but Mariah could only understand the word fuck.

So she did, she moved faster, sucking harder, and using her spare hand to hold Tessa tight against her. The climax was loud, and definite. Tessa shook against, Mariah’s mouth, her fingers still being held tight from within.

Without warning, and very quickly, Tessa was up. Lifting Mariah to sitting position, she moved Mariah above her mouth, pulling her tight against her. Tessa let her tongue open the folds and dip down into her center. She flicked and sucked till there was no resistance left in Mariah’s body, the explosion rocked them both. Tessa’s body still quaking from her orgasm, and Mariah erupting above her.

Tess lifted Mariah up again and laid her down beside her. They kissed tasting themselves on each other’s lips.

“That was…” Mariah started.

“Wow.” Tessa finished. “Are you going to have enough energy to sight see.”

Mariah laughed, as she rolled off the bed. “Shower?”

Tessa pointed to the second door on the right. Mariah disappeared behind it as the sound of water began to run in the bathroom. Tessa was at peace, completely happy, and unequivocally in love.

 

 

 

**_ONE YEAR LATER_ **

After a year of High Council duties in Genoa City, Tessa and Mariah were finally able to get away and head to their new home in San Francisco. They had bought it through a broker and sent Sergei to secure all of the furnishings necessary and make sure that there were security measures in place.

As the private plane landed, they found a brand-new SUV waiting for them, with a brand-new assistant.

“I am Karen, I will be your San Francisco driver and assistant. If there is anything you need, I will get it for you. The house has been stocked according to Sergei’s instructions. I have arranged a dinner with the San Francisco enforcer for later this evening and your things have been unpacked as requested.”

Mariah looked at Tessa not knowing what exactly she had requested. Karen took the bags and put them in the back of the SUV, she opened the door for Tessa and Mariah and then let herself in the front seat.

“So, Karen, how long have you lived here in San Francisco?” Mariah asked.

“I’m originally from the south. I was an LA girl for a while, but this opportunity came up and I immediately applied for the position.” Karen answered. “I have always wanted to work with Tessa, but the added bonus of being able to work with you as well is like a dream come true.”

“You haven’t been a vampire for long, have you?” Tessa asked.

“48 years, I was turned when I was 30, so no not long at all.” Karen responded. “But I’m a certified Paralegal with a black belt, and I can cook.”

“We don’t eat food.” Mariah smiled.

“No but your family does, and I expect there will be times when they will come, and I will be able to prepare food for them as well.” Karen deftly answered.

“I like that you think of my family.” Mariah smiled.

“Well we are here.” Karen said as they pulled up in front of a beautiful Spanish style villa. “Everything is ready, here are the keys. I will go put your bags in the house really quick.”

Karen hopped out of the car grabbed the bags and made a run up the stairs to the second-floor entry. She sat the bags in side the door and came running back to open the door for Mariah and Tessa.

“Everything is all set. I’ll be back at seven to take you to your dinner date.” Karen slid back into the SUV and took off.

“She is an odd one.” Mariah remarked as the SUV speed off down the street.

“Don’t blame her, she is just really nervous with meeting us and everything.”  Tessa reached down and grabbed Mariah’s hand. “Let’s go see our new house.”

Tessa led Mariah up the stairs and into the open concept living room kitchen. There were flowers everywhere. Roses, lilies, tulips, Gerber daisies, and irises.

“Wow she went a little crazy with the flowers.” Mariah said.

“Nope that would be me.” Tessa smiled, taking Mariah’s hand she led her to the center of the room. “This is our new home, we have a new life together. I was hoping we could start that new life with a promise.”

Tessa pulled a ring box from her pocket, getting down on one knee.

“Mariah Copeland, will you marry me?” Tessa asked her half grin and heart eyes smiling up at Mariah.

“Oh…” Mariah looked shocked, a smile began to grow on her face. “Of course, I’ll marry you. I love you. Is this why Karen was so weird.”

“I ask you to marry me and you are thinking about Karen.” Tessa laughed. She pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Mariah’s ring finger. “I promise that we will take as much time as you need before we set the date.”

“I don’t need time, I have lots of that. I just need you.” Mariah said, pulling Tessa up into a kiss.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Here is the Zillow listing for the house that I chose for them in San Francisco.

<https://www.zillow.com/homes/for_sale/San-Francisco-CA/pmf,pf_pt/15099892_zpid/20330_rid/globalrelevanceex_sort/37.78513,-122.475479,37.752665,-122.513931_rect/14_zm/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this story. I have had a great time writing it. I hope you will enjoy my next AU Fan Fic which has Mariah working for Hilary at GC Buzz and going to Clexacon on assignment and using the opportunity to clarify some of her own sexual questions. She meets the very beautiful Tessa Porter who is a bisexual actress/musician with a very popular YouTube show doing a panel on being bi in a very black and white world.
> 
>  


End file.
